Not Just A Deckhand
by SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Killian Jones is a lowly deckhand with 42 years remaining on his slavery contract when he meets Captain Swan. With a future of lifelong slavery ahead, Killian is offered a deal by Captain Swan that will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Killian glanced up from his task for a moment, listening to the cries and clashes of swords that echoed down from the deck of the ship. He presumed that they'd been boarded by a rival pirate crew, which happened much more often than one might think. The crew of the Jolly Roger were ruthless fighters and had never been beaten, but he wondered if today might be the day for that to change. He looked away from the ceiling above him and continued with his task, carefully peeling potatoes in the murky half-light of the galley. While more men rushed from below to join the fight on deck, Killian made no move to assist. He'd never been allowed to even hold a weapon, never mind fight with one; he wasn't even allowed on deck without express permission from the Captain. He was a slave and his status - or lack thereof - had been made quite clear to him throughout his years of servitude aboard the Jolly Roger.

The battle above continued on for some time and Killian carried out his duties below deck with little care for the final result. If they lost then he'd be killed and if they won then he'd just continue on with no change to his life. He made his way to the Captain's cabin with fresh sheets and began changing the bed, replacing the black silk sheets with red silk. He was so preoccupied with his task, setting the bed as Captain Blackbeard required it, that he didn't notice a figure climb down into the cabin behind him.

"And who might you be?" the person asked and Killian froze. That voice wasn't the Captain or any of the crew; it wasn't even a male voice.

Slowly, Killian turned to face the intruder. She was stunning, a pirate goddess with blonde flowing hair and shining green eyes.

"Well, are you mute as well as a coward?" she asked, raising her sword and placing the bloodstained metal at his throat.

"I-I-I'm not a coward." Killian stuttered, "I'm a deckhand."

"If you're a deckhand, why are you hiding in here?" she sneered, "This is the Captain's cabin, is it not?"

"I'm not hiding, I have tasks to complete." Killian replied, putting as much strength into his voice as he could, "What are you doing in Captain Blackbeard's cabin?"

"I'm moving in." the woman smirked, "Blackbeard is dead and the Jolly Roger is the fastest ship on the seas, I'd be a fool not to upgrade. You may call me Captain Swan and swear your allegiance or go swimming with the sharks - your choice."

Killian gulped, glancing down at the blade at his throat, "It is an honour to meet you, Captain Swan. My name is Killian but most call me Hook, for obvious reasons."

"How inventive." Captain Swan chuckled, lowering her sword and looking over at the shining silver hook that replaced his left hand, "Well, Hook, your services are required on deck. Help my men remove the bodies and then begin cleaning the blood from the deck."

"Yes, Captain." Killian replied with a slight nod. He turned back to the bed and finished his task before he collected up the old sheets and made his way up onto the deck.

* * *

Emma watched with amusement and slight disbelief as the deckhand, Hook, finished making the bed before he left the cabin. She'd spent time on ships of all kinds, but it was rare to find a pirate who was so servant-like.

"Right then, let's see what treasures you hid in here, Blackbeard." She chuckled to herself once she was alone, slowly turning on the spot as she appraised the room.

Emma worked her way through every spot of the room meticulously, examining floorboards and paneling to find all of the secret stashes. The treasures littered around the room on shelves and inside books were only a drop in the ocean compared to the treasures in the walls and floor of the cabin.

After making a mental note of the secret spots and hiding them again, Emma pulled down the most recent Captain's log from the shelf beside the desk. She opened the first page and had to catch the small bunch of papers that fell out from the cover. She placed the book down on the desk and flicked through the papers in her hand. She made her way through the papers and put the less important ones down. She froze when she came to the last few papers, a slavery contract for one Killian Jones.

* * *

"You. My cabin, now." Captain Swan ordered with a sharp kick to Hook's ribs. He was on his knees, scrubbing the deck clean of blood, intent on not stopping until every plank was perfect.

"Yes, Captain." Killian replied, getting to his feet and following the woman down to her new cabin.

"I've been considering what to do with you all afternoon." Emma admitted with a dark smile, "You're not my crew and you're not able-bodied, so I should just kill you."

Killian swallowed and nodded a little, accepting of whatever fate she chose for him.

"However, you're not exactly Blackbeard's crew either. You belong to the ship. I've seen your papers in the Captain's log, you've got another 42 years of servitude on this ship." she said, "I want to know what you did to have such a long sentence of servitude."

"My father sold my brother and I as slaves. My brother escaped 8 years ago and it was decided by Captain Silver that my time in service would be significantly increased as punishment for my brother leaving." Killian explained quietly, "Captain Silver didn't like it when his property went missing."

"Naturally, no pirate Captain likes their property to escape." Emma agreed as she watched him, "That being said, I'm not cruel and slavery doesn't interest me. You seem hard-working so I have a deal for you."

"A deal, Captain?" Killian asked in surprise.

"Serve one full year in my crew and then you're a free man. I'll tear up these servitude papers and you'll be free to choose to stay or to go." Emma said, "You don't have to take the deal. You can walk the plank or continue on in eternal servitude, but my deal offers you protection and a role in my crew. You'll be one of us, not a slave that the men can bully."

Killian took a moment to consider his options before he nodded, "Aye Captain, you've got yourself a deal." He agreed with a grateful smile.

"Good. Welcome to my crew, Mr Jones. My first mate, Mr Anderson, will inform you of your duties tomorrow." Emma replied with a nod and a slight smile, "Now get back to work, I expect those decks to be free of bloodstains by sunset."


	2. Chapter 2

"What time was Hook cleaning until?" Emma asked, looking down at the pristine deck of the ship with a slight smile as dawn broke on the horizon.

"It was midnight before I could convince him to put away his scrubbing brush." Mr Anderson, the first mate, chuckled to himself, "It's a wonder that he could see anything with just one lantern lighting his work."

"What do you make of him, Anderson?" she asked, "Is he a useful addition to our crew?"

"He's as quiet as a mouse and skittish too, but he seems to work hard." Anderson replied, "I would put him on tasks below deck as that's where he's most familiar. His skills can then be evaluated and if it's worth it, we can assign him tasks above deck."

Emma nodded, "I agree with your suggestion. I have promised him a year as part of the crew, but if he is not of use to us then I have no problem with offloading him somewhere."

Anderson opened his leather-bound notebook and glanced over the crew duties and rotas, "We can put him in the laundry and in the galley too." he said, "Hopefully he has some ability to sew so we can have him repairing garments and sails."

"Find him and introduce him to the men. Make it clear to them that he's a survivor of Blackbeard's crew but is to be treated with respect." Emma decided, "Then get him set up in the laundry, if he isn't already familiar with it. I have plenty of garments in need of repairs, that should keep him busy for a few days."

"Yes, Captain." Anderson replied with a nod before he hurried away to find the deckhand.

* * *

"Have you slept?" Anderson asked with a raised eyebrow when he finally found Hook already working in the laundry.

"Aye, Sir." Killian replied, hanging a freshly cleaned blanket to dry, "I got a few hours."

"And where did you sleep?" Anderson asked, "I only told the crew about you an hour ago and barely any of them had seen you."

Killian paused a little, glancing over at the man, "I slept in here." he admitted softly, "I've never had a hammock or a bed in the crew's quarters, I just sleep when and where I can."

Anderson raised his eyebrows and shook his head a little, "I will have a space created for you in the crew's quarters if there is none currently available." he said, "Captain Swan likes her men to be well rested, not sleeping rough around the ship."

"I understand, Sir." Killian replied with a slight nod.

"Now, let's discuss your duties." Anderson said, opening his notepad, "You have no experience of any tasks above deck, is that correct?"

"That's right." Killian admitted, his eyes down in shame, "Captain Blackbeard and Captain Silver both made it clear to me that I'm not strong enough to work above deck."

"Captain Swan has decided that you will continue to work on tasks you are already familiar with for now, with a view to training you up for more manual tasks in the future." Anderson explained, "You will take shifts on laundry and in the galley, and you'll keep the Captain's cabin clean and tidy."

"Aye, Sir. Thank you." Killian replied, "Where will I be stationed today?"

"You're staying in the laundry, the Captain has some garments for you to repair. Either I or the Captain will bring you the garments later, for now just continue washing the sheets and blankets." Anderson answered, glancing over Killian for a moment, "Is that a brand on your shoulder?"

Killian glanced down at where his shirt had fallen open and immediately tugged it closed, "Yes, Sir. It's nothing, Sir."

Anderson reached out and pushed his hand and the shirt aside, examining the small star-shaped brand, "That's not a brand given for crimes. How did you get it?"

"I don't remember." Killian admitted, "I've always had it."

Anderson studied Hook for another long moment before he nodded and stepped back, "I'll have those garments brought to you."

"Thank you, Sir." Killian replied, going back to work.

* * *

"The Captain told me to bring these to you." Henry, the cabin boy, said as he placed a linen bag full of clothes needing repairs down on the floor.

"Thank you." Killian replied, getting up and moving towards the bag.

Henry hurriedly moved backwards when he saw the shining silver hook in place of a left hand. It was clearly extremely sharp and shone in the half-light of the laundry room.

Killian stopped moving closer when he realized that the boy was afraid of his hook. He looked down at it for a moment, hating that it made his life easier and made him into a monster at the same time.

"Please tell the Captain that you successfully delivered this to me." Killian told the boy, "You may go."

Henry nodded politely and with one last wide-eyed look at the hook, he was gone.

Killian sighed and waited until the boy was gone before he retrieved the bag from the floor. He carried it over to his workbench and tipped the contents out, running his fingers over the fine silk and satin as he located the rips, tears and sword slashes. He'd once dreamed of wearing such fine materials, of being a Captain, but he knew not to get his hopes up now.

* * *

Three days later, Anderson knocked on the door of the Captain's cabin, his leather-bound pad in his hand as always.

"Enter!" Emma called out, looking up from her stack of maps at the knock.

Anderson entered the cabin and carefully shut the door.

"What can I do for you, Mr Anderson? You should be at supper with the crew." Emma said, sitting back in her chair.

"We have a problem. Hook is missing." Anderson sighed, "I thought I'd just missed him due to opposing shifts over the last couple of days but I specifically looked for him today and couldn't find him."

"How can he be missing?" Emma asked with a frown, "The ship is large but not large enough to get lost on."

"I suspect that the crew have done something to him. I had a bed assigned to him three days ago but it shows no signs of being slept in." Anderson admitted, "I'm sorry Captain, I should have watched Hook more closely."

Emma shook her head, "We can't see everything, Mr Anderson." she said, getting to her feet, "If Hook is aboard this ship then I will find him. If not, then we will have no option but to declare him overboard."

"There's something else, Captain. Hook has a brand-." Anderson started.

"Let me find him first and then we can discuss any brands that he has." she said dismissively, "Stay here, lest you go missing too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Hook?" Emma asked as she entered the galley, looking over her crew as they ate their evening meal. It had been almost three days since she'd last seen her newest crew member and a quick look around the galley confirmed that he wasn't amongst the crew. She'd presumed that he'd kept himself busy with tasks below deck or on shifts when she was in her cabin, but not seeing him eating with everyone sent a spike of dread through her.

"Who, Captain?" one of the deckhands asked in confusion.

"The guy with a hook for a hand. He's not hard to miss." Emma replied with a sneer, "He was one of Blackbeard's crew. Where is he?"

"Who cares? He was one of them." another man laughed.

"I care." Emma hissed, reaching out and slamming a dagger through the man's hand, "I am your Captain and if I care about something then you damn well ought to as well."

The man screamed in pain, his wide eyes fixed on the dagger that impaled his hand, "I'm sorry, Captain Swan."

"Where is he? What have you dogs done with him?" she hissed at the crew, glaring at them all.

When she received no answer from any of the crew, Emma retrieved her dagger and stormed out of the galley.

"Captain Swan?" a small voice said from the passageway.

"Not now, Henry." Emma snapped, dismissing the boy with a wave of her hand.

"Please Captain, I know where the man with the hook is." Henry continued, following her despite her dismissal of him. She'd picked him up as a cabin boy from a merchant ship they'd raided where he was being badly treated.

Emma turned to her cabin boy and raised an eyebrow, "You know where he is?"

"Aye, Captain." Henry replied with a nervous nod, "He's in the brig with the rats."

Emma sighed, "There are rats in the brig? We need to get a cat on board to deal with the vermin."

"They weren't in the brig before, or not so many of them at least." Henry said, eager to tell her what he knew, "Embry, I mean, one of the crew, trapped a whole load of them into a barrel and then put them all in the brig."

Emma rolled her eyes, "How mature." She muttered, "Come along, Henry, and bring that lantern."

"Aye, Captain!" Henry replied, unhooking the lantern that hung in the passageway and following after his Captain with a spring in his step.

"I'm going to climb down and you're going to hand me the lantern." Emma said when they reached the hatch in the sail and rope hold that led down to the belly of the ship and the brig, "Then you're gonna keep watch and make sure that none of those louts up in the galley get any ideas of mutiny, alright kid?"

"Yes, I mean, aye, Captain." Henry replied with an eager nod, moving into position to unbolt the hatch.

"You don't have to say 'aye', you know." Emma pointed out, "You can just say 'yes'."

"I know, but I'm a pirate now so I should talk like one." Henry replied, sliding the bolt aside and lifting the hatch up.

Emma shook her head a little in amusement at his words before she climbed halfway down the ladder. She carefully took the lantern from Henry and continued her climb into the darkness of the belly of the ship.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure how long he'd been locked in the freezing darkness of the brig. He'd long since given up trying to stay on his feet to avoid the rats scurrying around on the floor and had chosen to sit with his back against one of the barred walls of the cell, his left side resting against the damp rotten wood of the ship's hull. He felt weak and nauseous from the smell of the rats around him; they'd lost interest in him within hours of him being trapped in the brig with them and their movements around him didn't bother him now – if anything, it was company in the never ending blackness. He attempted to mark the passage of time by tapping his leg or counting aloud, but he only felt more stressed and worried by the end of it. Only Curtis, Peters and Embry knew he was locked away, would he be half eaten by rats or eaten completely before someone noticed he was gone? He shuddered a little as a rat scampered over his feet, but he didn't push the creature away. There was no need to be rough with the vermin around him; he knew that they were in the same situation as him.

Days later, he didn't look up when he heard a key in the door of the brig, not wanting to waste his energy. His throat was sore with thirst and his hunger felt worse with every breath he took, even his lungs felt wet from the damp air he'd been forced to breathe. He'd been locked in the brig before, but he'd always been given scraps, or at least water, never left to starve alone in the blackness.

' _Please Lord, let my death be quick._ ' He thought in a hurried prayer, curling in on himself as the light from a lantern blinded him as it entered the brig. His heart began to beat rapidly and his vision blurred, his exhaustion and fear pulling him away into darkness as the lantern moved further inside the brig.

* * *

"Vile things." Emma muttered as she did her best to avoid stepping on the fleeing rats as she pushed open the heavy door of the brig. She gagged a little at the overwhelming smell of rot and damp and _rat_ , taking a moment to get used to the odor before she made her way into the brig. She'd yet to explore the Jolly Roger's brig properly, but just by the smell alone, Emma knew that Blackbeard hadn't bothered to keep it even relatively clean.

"Hook?" she called out softly, moving slowly past each cell, squinting in the darkness to try and make him out. The glint of a shiny object in the light of the lantern caught her eye and she headed towards it, recognizing the distinctive curve of the hook. She frowned when she found the hook and it's arm-length brace hanging from a nail on the wall. She pulled the keys to the cells from the nail next to where the brace was hanging and turned back away from the wall.

"Hook?" she called again, hoping she'd get some kind of response from her newest crew member.

Emma sighed and went to the dark cell in the furthest corner from the brig's door, following her instincts of where the men might have put the man.

"There you are." She murmured, unlocking the cell door and stepping inside. She waited for a moment, expecting a response of some kind from him but when he didn't even move, she put the lantern down on the ground and moved towards him.

"Hey. Hook." She said loudly, shaking his shoulder a little. His body slumped slightly against the rotting wood of the hull, his eyes not even moving under his eyelids.

"Hook. Killian." She repeated worriedly, touching his forehead and pulling her hand away when she felt how clammy and hot he was to the touch. She straightened up and grabbed the lantern, plunging the brig back into darkness as she rushed back through the ship to the hatch where Henry was waiting.

"Henry, get Dr Johnson immediately." She ordered, "Also fetch a few of the crew who weren't involved in putting Hook down here and tell them to bring lanterns."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _****_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and shared this work. I really appreciate your support, you've all been so lovely about my writing and the story! I hope you enjoy this week's update, I tried to squeeze in some punishments for the men who hurt Killian, but it just didn't work in this chapter. Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them in Chapter 5!_**

* * *

 _"So, you're the one the bitch decided to have mercy on." One of the larger men, Curtis, sneered as he cornered Killian in the laundry room._

 _"Please be respectful when you speak of the Captain." Killian replied quietly, looking up from his sewing. He'd been carefully repairing a rip on one of the Captain's blouses, taking his time as sewing one handed was challenging._

 _"Is that why she kept you around?" Curtis laughed, "So she could have you as her personal servant? What are you, a butler?"_

 _"Mr Anderson has given me tasks to carry out aboard the ship and garment maintenance is one of them." Killian replied calmly, "If you have a problem with my tasks, you should take it up with Mr Anderson."_

 _"It's you I have the problem with." Curtis spat, "You're one of Blackbeard's men. Your crew killed some of our crew and as the only one of Blackbeard's crew still alive, you're going to be punished for their deaths."_

 _"May I complete my sewing before you enact my punishment?" Killian asked with a resigned sigh._

 _"How dare you speak to me with that attitude!" Curtis roared, grabbing Killian by the shirt and throwing him onto the floor, "You are nothing. You're not even a whole man."_

 _"You've found him then." Peters smirked from the doorway, "I know exactly where we can put him."_

 _"I don't want to just lock him in the hold. That's hardly good revenge for the deaths of our men." Curtis argued, kicking Killian repeatedly in the abdomen until he was curled up and whimpering._

 _"We're going to put him in the brig." Peters replied, "Embry has a whole barrel of rats and we're going to put him in there with them. He won't last long once the rats get ravenous. They'll start ripping the flesh from his bones long before he starves."_

 _Curtis laughed and grabbed the front of Killian's shirt, shaking him, "You hear that, stumpy? You're not even good enough to be rat food. They'll only eat you because they'll have to."_

 _Killian swiped at Curtis with the hook, but Peters grabbed it mid-swing._

 _"We'll be confiscating this." Peters laughed, "Come on Curtis, let's get him in the brig."_

* * *

Killian gasped and coughed, struggling to sit up as he slammed back into dazed consciousness. His body hurt from hunger and he felt like he was burning up from the inside. He continued to cough violently, fighting against the weight that seemed to be holding him down.

"No, no…" he whimpered in confusion, trying to turn onto his side and drag himself away. The weight was the rats, he was convinced of it, and they'd finally become hungry enough to see him as food.

There was movement around him and voices, the crew encouraging the rats perhaps? He cried out, begging them to help him, but the weight remained and he could feel himself being pulled into the darkness of unconsciousness again.

* * *

"Will he survive?" Emma asked, looking down at Hook's limp body on the doctor's table. It had taken three men to transport him from the brig to the doctor's cabin, hauling him up the ladders and through the hallways.

"I can't say, Captain." Dr Johnson replied with a sigh, "He is dehydrated and needs sustenance. The effect of the damp and cold has taken hold and he is feverish with moisture in his lungs."

"Is there anything else wrong with him? Or is it just the fever?" Emma asked, turning to face the doctor properly.

"His hand appears to have been amputated sometime in the last three years but the wrist was given little time to heal. Either by choice or by force, it healed within various brace-like devices from what I can see of the scarring." Dr Johnson explained quickly, "I am worried about infection in the left arm due to the contact that the scar tissue had with the rotting wood. Only a small amount of dirt in an existing or old wound can cause rot in the whole limb."

Emma nodded a little in understanding; "Keep a close eye on him." She said, "Do what you have to do for him to survive."

Just as she turned away to leave, she heard Hook begin to cough. She turned back around to face the bench and instantly moved closer when she saw his panicked but weak movements.

"No, no…" he began to gasp.

"Hook, it's okay. Calm down." Emma soothed, trying to calm the whimpering man as he weakly tried to free himself from the thin blanket wrapped around him. His movements only increased as he tried to turn onto his side, his stuttering breaths coming between coughs that made his whole body shake.

"Hook, listen to me. You're fine, you're safe now." Emma tried to sound reassuring as she spoke.

"Help…help…" the man mewled desperately before he fell still again, being pulled back into sleep.

Emma sighed and gently mopped his brow with a rag, wiping away the tears from his face before she put the rag down. She glanced over him for a long moment before she turned away again and quickly left the cabin.

* * *

It was five long days before Emma received a visit from Dr Johnson. She'd deliberately avoided the doctor's cabin, not wanting to see Hook's feverish form or to receive bad news. She'd also been busy plotting punishment for the three pirates who'd carried out the cruel scheme. She was furious when she'd found out how long Hook had been locked in the darkness alone and what they'd said to him, especially after she'd promised him her protection, and only the most violent and painful deaths of the three involved would soothe her fury. She'd had them put into the brig temporarily, wanting to make sure that Hook survived before she enacted her fury.

"Captain Swan." The doctor greeted with a polite nod, closing the door to her cabin behind him.

"Well?" Emma asked, looking up from her charts and sitting back in her chair as she waited.

"The fever has broken." Dr Johnson said, his voice sounding relieved yet tired, "His temperature returned to relatively normal levels in the early hours of this morning and the fever has not returned today."

"That's excellent news." Emma replied with a smile, sharing his relief, "Were any procedures necessary?"

"Nothing more than remedies." The doctor assured her, "The left wrist did appear to be infected at one point, but the infection was soon banished with my herbal paste."

"And his lungs?" Emma asked, barely avoiding wincing at the memory of his grating coughs.

"They still sound a little unhealthy and he will need time on bed-rest to recover fully, but he should have no problems breathing." The doctor replied.

Emma nodded a little, "I am very pleased to hear the good news, Dr Johnson." She said, "Please don't let me keep you. I am sure you are eager to get back to your patient and then to get to your bed."

"Thank you, Captain." The doctor replied, making his way towards the door.

"Send word when Hook awakens. I would like to speak with him." Emma called as the doctor opened the cabin door.

"Yes, Captain Swan." The doctor said with a nod, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bring the prisoners from the brig." Emma said, turning to her first mate after glancing up at the sky to check the time of day, "It's time."

"Yes, Captain." Anderson replied with a nod, turning away and bellowing orders to the crew, "Prepare the deck! Bring the prisoners from the brig!"

Emma watched the men rush about the deck, clearing space and preparing ropes. She didn't enjoy punishing others, or drawing blood, but she understood the necessity of it. The crew followed a code and if the code was broken then she couldn't ignore it, she had to act and prove herself to be a strong Captain. She'd barely managed to contain her fury at the three men in the brig all week, having to keep herself from confronting them on multiple occasions. She wanted Hook to have justice. The man hadn't done anything to warrant such cruel treatment and Emma was determined to ensure that the entire crew would treat him with respect from now on.

Emma turned away as the men were dragged onto the deck, keeping her eyes trained on the horizon as she took a few moments to gather herself. She wanted to appear tough, powerful and just, not the angry mess that she felt inside.

"Captain, we're ready to begin." Mr Anderson informed her, holding out a scroll of parchment and a quill for her to take.

"Thank you, Anderson." Emma replied with a nod, accepting the parchment and quill before she made her way down the steps to the main deck.

"Bitch." Curtis sneered under his breath as she joined the crew in a semicircle around the three prisoners.

"You all know why we're here." Emma began, ignoring Curtis' comment as she looked around at her crew, "The code states that a proper trial must go ahead when one crew member attacks and threatens the life of another without provocation. We will try all the prisoners at once, as they were all equally complicit in this plot. Mr Anderson will explain the situation and the charges against the group. The prisoners will be allowed to speak for two minutes and then it will go to a vote. You will sign your name on this parchment with this quill if you determine the prisoners to be guilty of the stated crime. There will be no punishment for any man who chooses not to sign, for whatever reason. Does everyone understand?"

"Aye, Captain!" the men chimed in unison.

"Excellent. Let's begin. Mr Anderson, if you would begin please?" Emma said with a polite nod to her first mate.

Mr Anderson nodded and stepped forward slightly, "One week ago, Curtis, Peters and Embry conspired to harm the newest member of our crew, Hook. They forced him to stop his duties, beat him and left him in the brig for days with rats and no food or water. Hook is still in a critical condition in the doctor's cabin. These actions were carried out with no provocation by Hook."

"That's a lie!" Curtis argued, "That pathetic wimp was just asking for a beating! If that's not provocation, I don't know what is."

"You'll have your turn to speak, Mr Curtis." Anderson replied sharply, "The three prisoners broke our code numerous times: plotting to harm another crew member, attacking another crew member, causing trauma, both physical and mental, to another crew member, leaving a prisoner without food or water... Need I go on?"

"For so many points of the code being broken, the proposed punishment is the lash, followed by amputation, followed by keelhauling." Emma spoke up, "Now men, speak. You each have two minutes."

"I don't regret my actions. If anything, I'm sad that the cripple didn't die." Curtis spat, "He's a coward. He sat back and watched while his crew killed ours and while we finished off his Captain! He deserves death for hiding like a dog!"

Emma strode forward and removed Curtis' left hand with one clean swipe from her sword. She turned towards the rest of the crew as the man screamed.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." she hissed, "No one man should be judged on his actions in the past. We have all joined this crew from different backgrounds. Hook is no different. He joined our crew on the day we won the ship, his past life on this ship will not be taken into account."

"Mr Peters, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr Anderson asked as Emma returned to her place in the line, wiping the blood from her sword with the sleeve of her coat.

"I am deeply sorry for my actions." Peters said, his face pale and slightly green as he tried to avoid looking at the severed hand on the deck beside him, "I allowed myself to be led by Curtis."

Anderson nodded in acknowledgement before he looked to the final man, "Mr Embry?"

"I didn't put Hook into the brig and I didn't harm him." Embry replied, "But I did put the rats into the brig and I did know about the plan. I should have notified the Captain or Mr Anderson. I am sorry for not coming forward."

Emma stepped forward again, turning towards the crew, "I have decided to show mercy on Mr Peters and Mr Embry as they have both shown remorse. If you find them guilty, their punishments will be death for their involvement, but they will receive a more merciful end."

Anderson stepped forward too, "Now, you all need to decide whether the three men are guilty of the crimes that were mentioned earlier." he said, "If you believe them to be guilty, please sign the parchment. As Captain Swan said earlier, if you refuse to sign for whatever reason then you will not face any kind of punishment."

The first crew-member stepped forward to take the parchment and quill. He signed his name without hesitation. The parchment was passed around each crew-member and every one signed, or put a mark onto the paper.

Emma accepted the parchment back once it had gone around the whole crew, "The verdict is guilty." she announced, "Mr Peters and Mr Embry, you have broken our code. You have let us all down. May God have mercy on you both."

She removed her pistol from her belt. She loaded it once and shot Peters through the heart. She loaded the pistol a second time and shot Embry through the heart. She looked away as the bodies hit the deck.

"Now Mr Curtis, we're going to have some fun with you. String him up, men!" she said, chuckling as the crew cheered.

* * *

Dr Johnson glanced up from his book when he heard the screams from the main deck. The doctor was pleased that the men were finally being punished; the atmosphere aboard the ship had been tense to say the least after the Captain had discovered Hook in the brig. The doctor carefully put his bookmark into his book and got up from his desk, making his way over to the bunk where his patient rested fitfully.

"Don't be worried by the noise, lad." he soothed as more screams and cheers echoed through the ship, "They're getting what's coming to them now. Captain Swan will get you some justice."

The fever hadn't returned since Hook had fought free of its clutches almost two days before, but he'd yet to wake. The hallucinations and nightmares had stopped which the doctor was grateful for; hopefully both he and his charge would be able to get some rest after almost an entire week of fever dreams.

"Let's get you some water and soup and then I think a bedbath is due." the doctor said, talking to the unconscious man as though he could reply. With gentle touches, the doctor carefully maneuvered his sleeping patient into a sitting position. He kept an arm around him, supporting him and forcing him to drink some water and a couple of spoonfuls of soup. He'd done his best to keep Hook hydrated and to get stew or soup into him whenever he could, trying to help the man's recovery along.

"There you go. Good lad." the doctor murmured, gently massaging Hook's throat to ensure he'd swallowed properly before he lay him back down again, "Rest now. I'll be gone for a few minutes but I'll be back with some warm water and a flannel."

The doctor stepped out of his cabin and into the corridor, shutting the door quietly behind him. He frowned when he saw droplets of blood on the usually pristine boards. He looked up and watched as blood dripped down from the ceiling.

"Must be a lot of blood up there." he murmured with a shake of his head, heading for the galley to collect the water first.

* * *

Emma stood at the helm as the crew threw the two bodies and Curtis' severed limbs overboard and began to mop up the blood that now stained the usually pristine deck. She frowned slightly, thinking of the hours that Hook had spent scrubbing the deck until it was clean on his first night with her as Captain.

"When should we cut the body free? Curtis must be dead by now." Anderson said, standing beside her.

"At sunset. I don't want any chance of him surviving." Emma replied, "I've known men to survive keelhauling, I don't want him to be one who lives."

Anderson nodded, "I'll see to it at sunset." he assured.

"No. I will. He harmed a member of my crew, it's my responsibility to see his punishment through to the end." Emma replied, holding the helm steady.

"How is the patient?" Anderson asked.

"Dr Johnson says that he's recovering and that the fever has broken. He'll notify me when Hook awakens and I'll visit him then." Emma said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning." Came a kind voice from somewhere nearby as Killian regained consciousness, "Are you feeling well enough to open your eyes this morning?"

Killian tried to force the haziness from his mind, remembering the same voice talking to him when he'd been burning alive over the last few days. Panic began to build in his mind and he could feel his breathing increasing suddenly, not knowing where he was or what was happening. Was he still alive? Or was this heaven? Was there even a body left aboard the ship for someone to find? Had the burning been his entrance to hell?

"I don't know what you're thinking, lad, but I can assure you that you are quite safe and on the road to recovery." The voice said and there was the pressure of a hand resting over his heart, "Take deep breaths or you'll faint with the way you're breathing."

Killian determined that the man who the voice belonged to meant him no harm and he took deep breaths to calm his breathing, willing the panic away. Slowly, once he was fully in control of himself, he blinked open his eyes.

"Welcome back." The kindly man said, smiling warmly down at him, "I am Dr Johnson, the ship's doctor. You're in my cabin and have been for seven days now. You were feverish until yesterday morning."

"The rats… Did they…?" Killian croaked, his voice like a whisper from disuse and physical exhaustion.

The doctor frowned, "There aren't any rats here." He assured gently, not understanding, "Rest your voice for now, the Captain will be wanting to speak to you today."

Killian nodded a little and let his eyes fall shut again, relaxing back into the mattress and pillow below him. The bed was far from comfortable, but it was the best he'd had since the bed he'd had at home as a child.

The doctor disturbed his rest briefly a short time later, forcing him into a sitting position and making him swallow water and warm stew until he felt like his stomach might burst. With a full stomach for the first time in days, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Emma knocked on the door of the cabin and listened for a reply before she entered. She'd received a message that morning from the doctor, telling her that Hook was awake and had eaten properly for the first time in days, although apparently didn't seem to be particularly coherent.

"Captain Swan." The doctor greeted politely, opening the cabin door and gesturing for her to step inside.

"Good evening." Emma replied with a smile and a nod, entering the cabin and waiting for him to close the door.

"Please come over and take a seat." The doctor said after he'd closed the door, "I'll just wake him."

Emma sat down on the stool beside the bed and looked over Hook's pale form. He looked incredibly ill, although much better than the last time she'd seen him.

"Wake up, lad. You've a visitor." The doctor called gently, shaking his patient's shoulder a little.

Killian's eyelids flickered and he forced his eyes open, concentrating on getting his blurry vision to focus. It took him a couple of attempts as sleep tried to claw him back, but he fought it and managed to stay awake.

"I'll just be outside." The doctor said, quietly excusing himself from the room.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked, "You gave us quite a fright."

"Captain…" Killian croaked weakly, "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Emma scoffed in disbelief, "Why are you sorry? You didn't ask to get locked in the brig."

"I didn't finish…repairing your…shirt…" Killian managed, stumbling over his words a little as he tried to explain himself.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Hook, you almost died. A shirt doesn't matter." She assured.

"The rats." Killian finally murmured, the worry in his thoughts getting too much to delay his query any longer, "Did they…eat…?"

"Did they eat you?" Emma finished for him, sympathy on her face as she shook her head, "No, they didn't eat you. They weren't even close to that."

Killian nodded, his panic finally seeming to calm as he took in her words. He'd been plagued by terrifying images of rats killing him throughout his time battling the fever.

"You were down there for a couple of days." Emma explained gently, "Henry, the cabin boy, told me where you were and I found you down there. You were unconscious and feverish and you've been in the doctor's cabin ever since. The men who did this to you are dead."

"Dead?" Killian repeated, surprise and wonder on his face, "Why?"

Emma looked at him in confusion, "They're dead because they did this to you." She replied, "I don't condone vigilante behaviour and bullying on my ship."

"Thank you, Captain." Killian whispered softly, completely shocked that someone would kill for him, or even as punishment for something done to him. His brother had protected him like that once, when they were just scared boys learning how to survive as slaves, but he'd had no one since his brother had abandoned him.

"Get some rest. Don't worry about your tasks for a while, I don't expect you to get back to work until you're truly able to." Emma said gently, getting to her feet.

"Yes, Captain." Killian replied with a nod, beginning to fight sleep again as his exhaustion caught up with him.

"Killian, can you read and write?" Emma asked quietly as she stood with her hand on the door handle, considering what to do with Hook going forward.

"Aye, Captain." Killian mumbled before he was quiet and still again, sleep taking him away.

* * *

From then on, Emma had Henry bring a book from her own library in the Captain's cabin to Hook twice a week with his tray of breakfast. Her collection of books was extensive and she enjoyed taking a few minutes every week to choose something he might like to read to occupy himself while he recovered. She picked a variety of books for him, some for learning languages, mathematics and navigation, while others were fiction to be read for enjoyment alone.

Alongside taking a moment to choose a book, she also enjoyed taking a moment to read his thoughts on the latest book she'd sent to him. The books were always returned to her via Henry, in perfect condition and with a letter tucked into the cover with Hook's writing on.

When he was first recovering, his writing had been weak and hard to decipher, his opinion of the book limited to just a sentence or two; but as time went on and his strength and health increased, the sentences grew into paragraphs and then whole pages. She was amazed by the passionate, intelligent man she'd discovered behind the lowly deckhand. She picked up his most recent thoughts on a fiction book and reread the page, her eyes landing on a line that never ceased to make her smile, ' _…The tale enables us all to believe that though we are restrained by rank or class, there is some way of bettering oneself and making progress in society; we all need dreams of betterment…_ '.

Emma sighed as she placed the paper back down on her desk. She dreamed of inviting him into her cabin for a cup of tea and a lively discussion about literature, but she knew that she never could. She was the Captain of the ship and she couldn't take the chance of making friends with any of them. No matter how much they liked her as a person, none of them would hesitate to run her through if it meant they had something to gain. She filed the paper away with the others in her desk and pulled two books closer; one was the history of Misthaven, and the other an encyclopaedia of brand marks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you." Killian said politely to the cook as his breakfast was brought to him on a tray. He was sat in the galley for the third time that week but he still sat alone at the end of a long table, the rest of the crew avoiding him. Henry was the only member of the crew that interacted with him willingly, although even he spent most of his time with his eyes fixed on the shining silver hook.

Killian wasn't yet strong enough to lift and balance a tray of food, but he was eager to push himself back into activity again. He'd known that it was time to get out of bed and back to work when no book accompanied his breakfast for the first time in 4 weeks. He wasn't sure if it was the Captain's way of telling him that his recovery time was over, or if he'd just taken it to mean that, but he knew it was time. The doctor had protested when he'd practically discharged himself, but had relented when Killian had promised to only carry out less strenuous tasks for another couple of weeks.

Killian tucked into his breakfast quietly but struggled to stay focused on the meal in front of him. His eyes had been opened to the opportunities on the ship and in the outside world by the words he'd read and he couldn't stop thinking about them. He practiced his Greek and Latin every day, although he'd only picked up the basics during the week he'd had the books, and he'd also tried to practice his navigating by the stars when he'd been allowed up on deck of an evening. He realized that he wanted to learn, to explore and with Captain Swan's deal, in less than a year he might have the chance to start a new life and to make something of himself.

"Hook." Mr Anderson, greeted with a nod, sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Sir." Killian replied, placing his cutlery carefully on his plate as he finished his breakfast.

"The Captain and I have come up with a new list of tasks for you for the time being." Anderson said, opening his leather pad and removing a list, "We know that you're still getting your strength back, but we do need you to begin contributing again."

"I understand, Sir." Killian replied, taking the list in his hand and scanning over the tasks, "What does this section here mean?"

Anderson glanced at the section on the list that Hook had pointed out, "Captain Swan believes you have potential." He explained, "She has decided that you will be educated in navigation."

"Educated by who?" Killian asked in surprise, not expecting his desire to learn to be encouraged.

"By the Captain and I." Anderson replied as though it was obvious, "You will come to the Captain's cabin at 6pm on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and we will teach you. You will take notes and participate as we plot our course and estimate our location."

"Thank you, Sir." Killian said, his whole face lighting up in a smile, "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Prove yourself to us and you could go far." Anderson replied with a smile and a nod as he got to his feet, "The Captain requests that you begin in the laundry today. She has some garments for you to repair."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Killian replied, looking back down at the list as the man walked away. He chuckled a little to himself when he remembered his first words with the Captain after he'd woken from his fever, clearly she'd remembered them too and was eager for him to continue with the repair he'd been unable to finish.

* * *

 _"Emma, run!" the former Queen, Snow White, urged as black knights caught up with them in the forest, "Keep running and don't look back!"_

 _"But Mommy, what about you and Daddy?" the blonde haired girl panted as she ran beside her mother._

 _"It doesn't matter what happens to us." Snow replied, "You have to survive, Emma. Keep going, I'll hold them off as long as I can."_

 _Emma accepted the pouch of gold coins that Snow held out towards her and continued to run as fast as she could, forcing herself to keep going and not look back when Snow stopped running to hold back the guards. Emma ducked and dived around the trees, finding a hiding spot beneath a log and staying there as black knights patrolled the forest, looking for the former Princess. She curled in on herself, trying to stay as small as possible to remain hidden._

 _"She's not here, Your Majesty." a guard announced, "We got the two bandits, but the child has escaped."_

 _"How is that possible?" the Evil Queen demanded, stalking towards him, "You're supposed to be the best trackers out of all my guards, how can a child have escaped you?"_

 _"We did our best, Your Majesty, but the child has clearly been taught how to avoid us." the man replied._

 _"Not good enough!" the Evil Queen hissed, thrusting her hand forwards into the man's chest and ripping out his heart. She crushed it with a dark smile on her face, holding her hand out and letting the dust fall to the forest floor as the man hit the ground, dead._

 _"You will succeed and you will find the girl." the Evil Queen roared, turning to the rest of the guards, "Or you'll meet the same fate."_

* * *

Emma shot awake, panting a little as sweat rolled down her body. Years had passed but the day she'd been forced to leave her parents behind in order to survive still haunted her. She still didn't know their fates, no one did. They'd disappeared as if they'd never existed once the Evil Queen had captured them. With a sigh, Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, knowing she'd not be able to go back to sleep after her nightmare.

She moved silently through the ship as midnight struck, using just a small candle to light her way. She'd never slept well during the night and always preferred to take catnaps and do two-hourly patrols of the ship instead. She'd seen first hand what could happen when a Captain slept through the night, only to never wake in the morning.

She stopped still in the corridor as she heard movement and voices from Henry's small cabin.

"Are you sure it's alright, Hook? We might get caught." Henry's voice said, worry laced through his tone, "What if I'm not any good at it?"

"You'll be great, Henry." Hook's voice assured softly, "I'll guide you through it."

Emma frowned, immediately worried by what could be happening in the cabin. Henry had been mistreated in the past and she wasn't about to allow that to happen on her own ship. She'd trusted Hook and given him the benefit of the doubt, but perhaps he was just as dishonest as the rest of the pirates she'd come across? She'd known many pirates who liked to spend time with cabin boys and just the thought of passionate and intelligent Hook being like that filled her with rage.

Without any further thought on the matter, she stepped forward and knocked on the cabin door, waiting just a moment before she pushed the door open and entered the small room.

"Captain!" Henry exclaimed in panic, immediately jumping off his bed and to his feet.

Emma glared at Hook, who was perched on the edge of Henry's bed, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, Captain." Killian replied, capping an inkwell and collecting up some papers that were resting on top of the covers.

"I asked you a question, Hook." Emma hissed, "You will answer my question honestly or I will have you lashed, do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain." Killian replied softly.

"Don't be angry with Hook, Captain. I asked him to come in here with me." Henry spoke up, "He's come in here lots over the last few days."

"Get up and follow me." Emma ordered Hook before she turned to Henry, "You have nothing to fear, kid. You may have thought that this was your choice, but it wasn't. I'll deal with him for you."

Killian got to his feet and made his way out into the corridor, holding the papers and ink in his hand. He kept his head down, his expression sad.

"Captain-" Henry tried to speak again, but Emma raised her hand to silence him.

"This won't happen again, Henry." She assured, fury still burning through her, "I'll make sure of it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Over there." Emma ordered, pointing Hook towards the main mast. She'd led the way through the ship and up to the main deck in complete silence, so angry and disgusted with him that she couldn't even speak to him. She'd thought that he was a decent, hard-working man, but clearly he was everything that she hated in a pirate. She couldn't wait to see his blood splattered across the deck; she would make him pay for trying to take advantage of Henry in such a way.

Killian carefully placed down the small pile of papers and weighed them down with the inkwell to stop them from blowing away in the wind. He shrugged out of his shirt and carefully put his arms around the mast, hooking his hand and hook under various ropes to stop himself from letting go during what was ahead. He'd been whipped and lashed often so he knew the drill, but he still couldn't shake his nerves. He felt sad and hurt that he was to be punished for trying to help the cabin boy, but he understood how scandalous his actions looked. He was just pleased that Henry wouldn't face any kind of punishment.

"For going into the cabin boy's room at midnight, you get 20 strikes with the cat. For not answering my question, you get another 10 strikes. For making Henry think that he was involved in your sick little game, I'm going to take your other hand." Emma growled as she unlocked the cat-o-nine tails whip from the chest on the deck.

Killian couldn't stop the trembling of his body, as he held on tight to the main mast, preparing for the first blow.

The first sent searing pain through his back and shoulders, but he kept his mouth closed and his pain to himself. He got to seven strikes of the whip before he couldn't contain his cries any longer. By the twentieth strike, tears were freely rolling down his face and he could barely keep himself upright, glad of the ropes on the main mast.

"Twenty." Emma laughed as she reached the round number, watching with dark delight as blood rolled down Hook's back, "Now then, let's take a break."

She made her way over to the papers and inkwell that he'd put down, "What have we got here then? Detailed descriptions of your desires? Drawings perhaps?" she hissed.

Emma froze when she examined the papers in the light of a lantern. She'd been expecting something entirely different to what she found, her eyes widening in realization at what she'd really interrupted.

"You've been teaching him to read and write." She murmured, looking over the uppercase and lowercase letters carefully drawn on the pages. Killian's example letters had perfect swooping curves and straight lines but Henry's versions were shaky and unsure, clearly from a child learning the skill of writing.

Emma put the papers down and anchored them with the inkwell again. She threw the whip to the deck and made her way over to the bleeding man now hanging by his wrists from the mast, realizing what a terrible mistake she'd made. She'd accused him of something despicable, had assumed he was guilty and had failed to protect him once again. With a sigh, she moved around the mast to see if she could release him without doing further damage.

"I'm getting the doctor. I'll just be a moment." she said as comfortingly as she could to the passed out man, pausing briefly to look over the brand on his shoulder. It was the first time she'd seen it on him but Anderson's sketch had been accurate in capturing the shape of it.

* * *

"This is beginning to become a regular occurrence." Dr Johnson greeted Hook as he finally began to come around.

"What happened?" Killian asked, momentarily confused to find himself lying on his front. He tried to sit up and froze as pain burnt through him, forcing him to remember the strokes of the whip he'd received from the Captain.

"The Captain realized what you were really up to after already giving you 20 strokes." The doctor explained, "By that point you'd already fainted and she couldn't get you off the mast without doing more damage. She came to fetch me and we sorted you out."

"Where am I?" Killian asked curiously, able to see very little of the room from the way he was lying and where the doctor was standing.

"You're in the Captain's cabin, on her bed no less." The doctor chuckled.

"What?" Killian gasped in surprise.

"It was the nearest place that we could get you to so you could lie down." Dr Johnson explained, "The Captain doesn't wish for her actions to be known by the crew, hence why you're still in here after I dealt with your back."

"I can't stay here until I heal. Where will the Captain sleep?" Killian asked with worry, "I'm a deckhand, I'm not deserving of silk sheets."

The doctor raised his hands a little, "Just calm yourself and get some rest, lad." He chuckled, "You can discuss it with Captain Swan when she's free to speak with you."

Killian sighed and allowed his aching body to relax into the soft sheets below him.

* * *

"How is he?" Emma asked the doctor as she entered the room, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room to the bed where Hook slept.

"His back will be scarred but he'll live." Dr Johnson replied, getting up from the desk, "It's lucky you stopped before you went through with your threat to remove his other hand."

"I wasn't thinking. I just saw Henry and those men that we saved him from." Emma sighed, "I didn't stop to think whether Hook could be innocent, not until I saw the writing on those papers."

"Henry told me that he did try to tell you." the doctor replied.

"Henry's seen the state Hook's in?" Emma gasped, shame filling her, "I don't want anyone to see what I've done. It's a serious error in judgement, I'll be lucky if Hook doesn't lead a mutiny."

"You're not the first to whip him, he's experienced it before." the doctor assured, "He was more interested in where you were going to sleep while he rested on your bed when he woke, so I doubt a mutiny will be on his mind."

"It doesn't matter that I'm not the first to whip him. I'm supposed to be better than the Captains he's had before." Emma sighed in frustration, "I'm supposed to be better than all of them."

"Emma..." the doctor tried to soothe gently.

"I'm supposed to be better than her." Emma hissed, turning and slamming her fist into the wall, "She took my kingdom, she took my parents and she took my future. Don't you see? I'm supposed to be better than her, to be leading the fight back, to treat people as my parents would have."

"Princess Emma, you are not the Evil Queen." Dr Johnson replied with determination, "Your parents still had to discipline criminals, didn't they? That's all you are doing, keeping order aboard the ship. Sometimes a mistake is made, but if an apology is offered then mutiny is unlikely. She still searches for you, you know the image that you must maintain to stay out of her sights."

Emma nodded a little, gathering herself, "I know. Any one of the bilge rats aboard this ship could be a spy for her. The last thing she'd expect was me becoming a pirate." she smirked a little, "Remember that I'm not a Princess aboard the ship, I'm not even a Princess anymore on land. I'll be in the spare cabin while he recovers. See to it that he rests."

"Yes, Captain." Johnson replied with a nod, recognizing her need to change the subject and escape.

Emma's collected up the books she'd been using to research the brand and moved to the door. Her gaze lingered on the man she'd cruelly and wrongly whipped before she was gone from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

At sunrise and sunset, Captain Swan returned to the cabin for fresh clothes and to check her charts. Killian usually managed to glimpse her for a few moments during these times, not wanting to make her uncomfortable if she didn't realise she was being observed. He'd yet to speak to her or even see her for longer than a few minutes since she'd ripped his back to shreds with her whip. She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts on the days when he was awake during her brief visits to the cabin, never once glancing in the direction of her bed, in the direction of him.

It was Henry that arrived each morning with breakfast, a bowl of water and new bandages for the wounds. Killian stayed as still as he could, hiding his pain as the boy cleaned his back and bandaged him again.

"You're getting more confident with bandaging." he said as they ate together at the Captain's table, "Has the doctor been teaching you?"

"Aye." Henry replied with a nod, "He said that I could be his apprentice during the afternoons after I finish my daily duties. He's shown me what to do with your back and how to do stitches."

"That's good news, lad. You never know, you might want to become a doctor." Killian said.

"I think I'd rather be a famous Captain." Henry chuckled, "I'd have a fearsome name and a reputation to match. But I'd be fair too, like Captain Swan."

Killian nodded, "I wanted to be a Captain when I was your age."

"Did you have a fearsome name in mind?" Henry asked eagerly.

Killian shook his head and laughed, "No, lad. My dreams of my ideal future were never that detailed."

"You could be Captain Hook!" Henry suggested, "That's fearsome and unique to you."

"Aye, that sounds agreeable." Hook chuckled, glancing down at his hook before he looked back at the boy.

"Have you always had the hook?" Henry asked curiously before his eyes widened at his own words, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"It's okay." Killian assured gently, "I used to have a hand but it was removed as a punishment."

"Does it hurt?" Henry asked.

"It hurt when it was removed, it burned like the sun for weeks." Killian admitted with a grimace at the memory, "But now it just aches, sometimes I get phantom pains."

Henry nodded a little as he listed, "Thank you for telling me. I was just curious."

"Curiosity is to be encouraged." Killian replied with a tight smile, "Hurry up with your breakfast, lad. Mr Anderson won't be happy if you're late again."

Henry nodded and quickly finished his breakfast, swilling it down with lemon juice to prevent illness.

"Do you think I'll get to be a Captain one day?" he asked as he carried their dishes to the door.

"I think anything is possible if you believe, Henry." Killian replied honestly, letting the boy out of the cabin and closing the door once he was gone.

* * *

 _The former Princess let out a gasp as she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and dragged backwards into a small house she'd just passed. She could scream or fight back, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. In the weeks since she'd escaped the Evil Queen, she'd be extremely careful to remain a shadow in every town that she passed through. She stayed hidden in the day and crept out to hunt for scraps in the evenings. It was a different life entirely to the luxury she'd grown up in at the palace, but she was a survivor and she was determined to survive._

 _"Please Sir..." she pleaded, swallowing back her tears as the man finally let go of her once the door was shut and locked._

 _"What do you think you're doing, Princess?" the man demanded, "Has your mother taught you nothing of self preservation?"_

 _"You know who I am." Emma realised, her whole body going rigid, "Please don't give me up to the Evil Queen. I have jewels, I can buy your silence."_

 _The man rolled his eyes, "I have no love for the Evil Queen, I won't be revealing your identity." he assured, "But I will be assisting you in blending in. If you want to remain out of the Queen's clutches then you need to change your appearance."_

 _"What's the use in changing my appearance?" Emma asked with a sigh, "No one looks at street urchins anyway."_

 _"You won't be a street urchin for much longer." the man replied, "I'm going to get you a job aboard my ship."_

 _"You're a Captain?" Emma gasped in surprise._

 _"No, I'm a ship's doctor but I can give you a job aboard as my cabin boy and assistant." the man suggested, "Being on a ship would get you out from under the Queen's radar."_

 _"Yes. I accept." Emma decided without a moment's hesitation, "Thank you, Sir."_

 _"You can call me Dr Johnson." the man introduced with a polite nod, offering her his hand to shake._

 _"It's lovely to meet you, Dr Johnson. Please call me Emma." she replied, taking his hand and shaking it gently._

* * *

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It was only with her feet resting on the cool wooden floor that she felt herself calm after another dream of her past. It hadn't been a traumatic dream, but it was still difficult to remember those early weeks when she'd lost everything and been alone in the world. She realised that she and Hook had a similar history, of being forced to survive alone in a harsh world, and the guilt swelled up inside her once again when she thought back to her cruel actions with the whip. He hadn't deserved the beating she'd doled out, yet he seemed to have taken it well, for the most part. She'd expected calls for mutiny, a challenge for the Captaincy perhaps, but no such threat had appeared.

She looked over at the two books that rested on the side table opposite the bunk - the history of Misthaven and the guide to brands. Her parents had ruled over Gowerhaven, a neighboring kingdom to Misthaven, and looking over the history book had left her with an ache in her heart. Centuries of calm, peaceful rule by her family had all been torn down in just one day by the Evil Queen. She knew how important it was to know where you were from; she'd have truly felt lost if she'd had nothing, no one and no knowledge of who she really was. At least she had her memories, as awful as some of them were, to guide her onward in her determination to survive.

Today was the day, she realised. It was time to tell Hook the truth, to break the news of his heritage to him. She knew she'd have to be careful from now on, Hook was intelligent and she'd have to keep her walls up even higher around him if she was to keep the secret of her royal roots hidden. She liked him, she trusted him with Henry, but that didn't mean that the well-mannered, cowering deckhand wasn't a spy for the Evil Queen.

* * *

"You're supposed to be resting, not rifling through my things." Emma said when she opened her cabin door to find a shirtless and bandaged Hook examining the spines of the books on her shelves.

"Apologies, Captain." Killian replied, moving away from the books, "I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"It's no matter. I didn't get a lot of sleep, please excuse my harsh tone." Emma sighed, looking at him properly for the first time since she'd dragged his lifeless form off the mast, "Do you feel better?"

"I do, Captain, thank you." Killian answered.

"Good." Emma nodded, placing the books she'd been holding down and sitting at her desk, "I am sorry for punishing you without checking the situation first. Henry was mistreated in the past and I couldn't see past my worry and fear for him. You are more than welcome to continue to teach him to read and write. I hope you'll be able to forgive my actions, it was an error in judgement."

Killian nodded and smiled a little, "Thank you, Captain Swan. Henry will be pleased, he's been working very hard on his writing." he replied, "As for your actions, you are forgiven, although it will be a while before my back is entirely healed."

"Thank you." Emma said with a slight smile, "It won't happen again."

Killian nodded a little and glanced over the covers of the books she'd set down.

"I need you to sit down and keep an open mind. I've got something that I need to tell you." Emma said, finally ready to tell him what had been haunting her thoughts in the days since she'd whipped him, "What do you know of your brother and your history?"

"I barely remember my home. Just glimpses of people that could be parents." Killian admitted quietly, "I know nothing of my history or what Liam has been doing since he left this life behind. Liam encouraged me to focus on the present rather than the past, it helped me to cope."

"Hook, I think I know who you are." Emma said gently, "Anderson saw the brand on your shoulder weeks ago and we've both been researching it since."

"A brand hardly matters, plenty of people have them." Killian responded with a casual shrug, "What does a brand on a child slave matter?"

"Killian, that brand is only given to a member of the royal family of Misthaven." Emma finally explained, "Each heir is marked so if they are kidnapped or harmed, they can be easily identified."

Killian frowned, "I don't understand what you're saying, Captain."

"Killian, I believe that you're the lost prince of Misthaven." Emma admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian laughed when he heard her words, unable to control his almost hysterical reaction to such a suggestion.

"You think that I, a slave, am a Prince?" he chuckled, "Captain, you shouldn't jest like that."

"You're not a slave anymore. Royalty aren't always who you'd expect them to be." Emma reminded carefully.

"And you'd know about royalty, would you?" Killian snapped before he could stop himself.

"No, I wouldn't." Emma lied, glancing away and opening one of the books on her desk to a bookmarked page, "Hook, Killian, look in the mirror at your brand and then look at this page and tell me that those marks are not one in the same."

"Anyone can be branded with any shape, symbol or word." Killian replied sharply, "That proves nothing."

"It proves everything!" Emma argued, holding up the book, "This lists every brand used across the realms. There is a universal system. Just as P means pirate in all realms, you've been branded with the star of Misthaven, only given to heirs."

Killian turned away from her, clenching his fist as he tried to hold back both his hopes and fears of this theory being the truth.

"I won't believe it. I can't. It's not possible." he murmured, shaking his head as if to clear her words from his mind.

"I believe it to be true." Emma admitted, putting down the book and opening another, "Here, read the tale of the Lost Princes yourself if you don't believe me."

Killian stayed turned away for a few moments as he gathered himself. He could leave the cabin, return to the crew's quarters and go back to work. He could avoid Captain Swan and refuse to discuss the ridiculous theory. He could throw himself overboard, as he'd considered many times whilst serving under Captain Blackbeard.

He did none of those things. With a sigh, he turned around and walked to the desk to read the tale.

* * *

 _It was a warm afternoon at the end of beautiful summer. The leaves were just beginning to change colour and fall from the trees as autumn began to make its appearance. Two young princes chased one another through the sprawling landscaped gardens of the summer palace, smiles and laughter on their lips._

 _As the sun began to set, the younger of the two began to grow slow and weary, exhausted after hours spent in the garden with his elder brother._

 _"Liam, can we go home?" young Killian called, slowing down until he was moving at just a walking pace, "Mummy said she would make us muffins!"_

 _Liam slowed to a stop, allowing his little brother to catch him up, "Yes, let's go home." he agreed._

 _Killian caught hold of Liam's sleeve as his brother turned away, "I hear rustling in the bushes."_

 _Liam glanced down at his brother, "Then we should go and see what it is. Unless you're afraid to go into the forest at sunset?"_

 _"I'm not scared!" Killian protested with a frown._

 _"Prove it." Liam teased._

 _Killian waited a moment or two before he began to move forward into the forest, Liam a few steps behind him._

 _The two princes were never seen again, sending the Queen into heartbroken grief and the King into a panic over a sudden lack of heirs. Many rumours spread through Misthaven and the other kingdoms in the realm as people debated the fate of the boys. Had they been captured by an evil witch? Eaten by wolves? Kidnapped for ransom?_

 _For ten years, the kingdom mourned the loss of their beloved princes. Until one day, a man arrived on horseback claiming to be the lost prince Liam. He was strong and lean, claiming to have spent his youth on a ship sailing throughout the realms. The Queen remained heartbroken at the loss of her youngest son when Prince Liam could not shed any light on his whereabouts._

* * *

"Well? Does any of that ring any bells?" Emma asked as she watched the deckhand push the book away after studying the pages for some time.

"Sharing the names of these lost princes doesn't mean that my brother and I are them, Captain." Killian said, looking down at the desk's scratched top, "That is a work of fiction, rather obviously so as it contains fabricated speech."

"Killian, when did your brother leave?" Emma asked, sitting down at the table.

"Eight years ago." Killian replied quietly, "I was unwell with a fever. The ship docked and Liam left to get me medicine and fresh fruit. He never came back. When I got better, I searched the ship for him and his things, but he'd packed everything and left me behind."

"Eight years ago the King of Misthaven died, one of the lost princes returned and that prince is currently the King." Emma explained.

Killian shook his head, "You mean to suggest that my brother is now a King?" he said, "I can't believe it. I won't."

"Killian, please-" Emma tried as he got to his feet and moved away from her.

"You're lying to me. You're saying all of this to hurt me, just like everyone else always has. Is it not enough that I am alone in this world? That I have been someone else's property for 18 years? That I have a hook for a hand?" Killian hissed, anger welling inside of him as he snatched up his blood-stained shirt from one of the chairs, "May I leave, Captain?"

"Of course. Take your time." Emma replied with a nod, not wanting to push him any further when he was clearly so angry and shocked by her news.

* * *

 _"Sleep, little brother..." Liam's voice cut through the fogginess in his mind, "I'm going ashore to fetch you medicine."_

 _"Liam..." Killian groaned weakly, gasping for breath as another round of harsh coughs took hold of him._

 _"Sleep, Killian." Liam soothed, running his fingers through his brother's dark hair, "You need to rest while you can."_

 _"Don't go, Liam..." Killian begged, his body shivering with cold even as fever burned through him, "Don't leave me..."_

 _"I have to." Liam replied, his voice suddenly sharp and determined, "Rest."_

 _"Liam..." Killian called out, trying to sit up in the hammock, "Liam, please..."_

 _Liam didn't turn around and didn't return from his trip ashore. Killian fought the fever and won, waking a few days later to find himself with no family left. Liam's belongings were gone, as were the meagre amount of coins they'd both managed to save, leaving Killian with just a ragged blanket to call his own. The Captain blamed him for his brother's escape, adding another lifetime to his servitude, while the crew used every moment of every day to bully and belittle him._

 _The lonely boy focused on the stars above and his dreams of an honourable future, of the brave man he one day wanted to be._


	11. Chapter 11

_"You're no boy." came a voice and Emma spun quickly to face the ship's navigator, a dropout from her kingdom's Navy. She covered herself as best she could, trying to hide the swell of her breasts with the folds in the large shirt. She'd been on the ship for a few years already and with Dr Johnson's help, she'd managed to keep her gender hidden. She'd taken the risk of removing her bindings so she could wash properly while the ship was in port and the men were at a tavern for the night._

 _"Anderson, please-" she began to plead but he cut her off._

 _"Why would a girl want to live aboard a ship of men?" he asked, "What are you running from?"_

 _Emma studied him and considered her options. He'd shown himself to be fair and even kind in the years she'd known of him so she'd hate to hurt him, but if it meant escaping the Evil Queen then she'd do anything._

 _"I have to get back to my parents. We said that we'd always find each other." she said, deliberately choosing her words so they matched the story of her parents love that was famous in her kingdom._

 _Anderson's eyes widened and he immediately dropped to one knee, "Your Royal Highness." he realised, "What are you doing here? You should be somewhere safe."_

 _"This is the safest place for me. The Evil Queen and her Black Knights won't look for a girl on a ship full of men." Emma replied softly, "Please don't bow or use my title, I need to stay hidden."_

 _Anderson nodded and got to his feet again, "I'll keep your secret." he assured, "I owe Gowerhaven a debt anyway for leaving the Naval College before finishing my studies."_

* * *

Emma watched her men work as she stood at the helm, one hand resting on the ship's wheel and the other on the handle of her sword. It had been almost three weeks since Hook had left her cabin and he hadn't shown any interest in raising the topic of his possible royal status with her again.

She kept a careful eye on him and had Anderson watching him when she couldn't, to ensure that the men didn't attack him again. Since the violent deaths of Hook's previous attackers, none of the crewmen had dared to step out of line around him and she hoped that would continue. She didn't want to give him special treatment but she couldn't deny the need in her heart to protect him. Aside from him possibly being royalty, he was important to her, although she hadn't worked out why yet.

"Take the helm." she called out and stepped away, heading below deck as one of the helmsmen took the wheel.

"Captain Swan." each man greeted her with a nod as she walked through the ship.

"Anderson. Where is your charge?" she asked with a raised eyebrow when she found her first mate in the galley with a book.

Anderson looked up from his book, "Captain." he greeted, "Hook is working and he's not had any trouble today."

"Where is he? I've walked through the ship and he's not in any of his usual haunts." she asked

"You mustn't be annoyed, Captain. The job needed to be done." Anderson started, raising his hands a little, "He's cleaning out the brig this afternoon."

Emma let out a sigh of frustration, "Why is he down there? I'd have thought he'd want to be as far from it as possible." she said, "If he gets sick again, I'm docking his wages."

Anderson shook his head, "He volunteered. Made a bit of a joke about it too."

"I'll go down and check on him. Keep an eye on the men." Emma ordered, turning on her heel and making her way down to the hold that led down to the brig.

* * *

"Hook?" she called, holding a lantern up as she made her way down the corridor. She had to hold in her gasp when she came into the brig and found it lit up with many lanterns.

"Captain Swan." Killian greeted with a warm smile, looking over at her from where he was scrubbing the mold from one of the walls, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing so many lanterns."

"Of course not, whatever it takes to get the job done." she replied, looking around at the grim walls and floor, covered in years of dirt, decay and mold, "Blackbeard really didn't clean this place out, did he?"

"No. He preferred to keep it this way to make prisoners suffer." Killian said as he scrubbed, "You'd say or do anything to get out of here."

"Is that what you did when he was Captain? Anything?" Emma asked, watching him curiously.

"I did what I had to do to survive." Killian shrugged slightly, "I much prefer you being the Captain, you ensure that everyone gets a meal of some kind. Blackbeard encouraged everyone to fight for food, even for the smallest of scraps."

Emma nodded a little to show that she'd taken in his words as she studied him, debating whether or not to bring up their last conversation.

"I'd like you to have dinner with me tonight. In my cabin." Emma said, "We need to continue our conversation about your heritage."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you to dinner, Captain?" Killian chuckled as he continued to work.

Emma smiled slightly and shook her head, "It's not a date." she said, "Besides, I'm the Captain so you don't have much choice."

Killian stopped scrubbing and put down the brush, taking a moment to rest, "I'll have dinner with you but I don't want to deal with it yet." he admitted with a sigh, "We made a deal that I would be a member of your crew for a year, I intend to honor that, Captain."

"I'm not telling you to leave the ship." Emma assured, "I just think it would be a good idea for you to decide on a plan of action. You need to decide what you want to do with your life."

Killian nodded a little, "I'm still deciding how to react." he chuckled, "The whole thing seems unbelievable. While I know others would jump at the chance of palaces and wealth, I can't help but feel wary. Things like this just don't happen to me."

"It's a big change." Emma agreed, "We need to keep it quiet too. If one of the crew found out who you were, or a rival ship, you could be ransomed or worse."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to make things difficult for you." Killian sighed, "It seems that wherever I go, conflict of some kind follows me."

Emma snorted a little at that but her face fell when she saw his confusion.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked quietly.

"No, not funny." Emma replied, "It's just interesting that your name is Killian and you say that conflict follows you."

"My name?" Killian repeated with a raised eyebrow, "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Emma sighed, "I meant no offense." she assured, "The name Killian means strife, which seems to summarize your life."

Killian chuckled a little, "I see your point now, Captain. That is rather strange, isn't it?"

"Perhaps with your most recent news, things could be looking up for you." she suggested.

Killian nodded, "Aye, Captain. I hope so."

"Come to my cabin at 7pm. I'll open a bottle of Merlot and we can discuss this in more depth." Emma replied, beginning to turn away.

"Merlot? Can I have water instead? Or goats milk?" he asked, "I'm allergic to alcohol."

Emma looked back at him and raised her eyebrow, "You're allergic to alcohol? Did someone tell you that?"

"Aye. It makes me dizzy and I get headaches the following day. Captain Silver said I must be allergic." he explained nervously.

Emma smiled at his naivety, "Don't worry, just come to my cabin at 7pm. I'll have a jug of water waiting for you." she assured.

"I'll be there, Captain." Killian replied with a polite nod, picking up his scrubbing brush and beginning work again.


	12. Chapter 12

Killian reached out and knocked on the door of the cabin with his hook, trying not to be too loud. He waited a moment and opened the door once he heard Captain Swan's call to enter. He'd been in the cabin a thousand times during his time as a slave aboard the ship, but never had he felt so nervous to enter it. The last time he'd been in there, he'd practically stormed out after she'd told him he was royalty. He'd taken time to think on her words and to look at the brand in the mirror, but he struggled to believe that it was true. After so long being no one and living a life of suffering, the thought that he might actually be someone of note was almost too much to cope with.

"You've done something with your hair." Emma stated as Killian entered the cabin.

"Aye, Captain." Killian admitted nervously, embarrassed that she'd noticed his attempt to tidy his appearance.

Emma approached, a frown on her face, "Don't do it like this again, I much prefer it how you usually have it." she admitted, reaching out to correct his hair.

"I'll bear that it mind, Captain." he replied with a nod, closing the door behind him. His eyes slipped shut with no conscious thought of his own as her fingers ran through his hair, it had been so long since someone had touched him gently.

"There you go." she said as she stepped back, "A more roguish look suits you."

Killian blushed and his eyes snapped open again, "Thank you, Captain." he replied, his eyes darting around as he tried to focus on anything but her.

"Do you like soup?" she asked, walking over to the set table where a metal canister full of steaming soup waited.

"Aye." he replied, following her to the table, "Shall I serve it?"

"Sit down, Killian. I'm perfectly able to serve myself and you are here to have dinner with me, not wait on me." she chuckled softly.

Killian sat down and carefully placed the napkin over his lap, attempting to be more civilized with her than how meals were eaten with the crew.

Emma spooned out the soup into two bowls and placed them down on each place setting. She then lifted a metal lid and revealed two fresh bread buns.

Killian gasped a little when he saw the fresh bread. It had been a long time since he'd had bread that was fresh; the crew never had the same standard of food as the Captain.

"If anyone asks then I required your help with some ledgers." she said as she sat down, "No one can know that you came only for dinner."

Killian nodded, "I understand, Captain." he assured with a nod.

"Good. Now, let's open the wine." she said, picking up the corkscrew in one hand and the bottle of Merlot in the other.

* * *

"How did you become a Captain?" Killian asked curiously, his tongue a lot more loose after the three glasses of Merlot he'd had with dinner, "It's unusual to see a woman aboard a ship's crew."

Emma raised her eyebrow at him, amused by his flushed appearance and probing questions. She'd encouraged him to drink the wine to see whether he really was as innocent as he seemed once the alcohol removed his inhibitions.

"It's a long story." she replied, looking down at the burgundy liquid in her own glass, "How did you get the hook?"

"It's a long story." Killian replied with a chuckle, "Two can play at that game, Captain."

Emma laughed and sat back in her chair, watching him for a moment, "I was first mate to my Captain. He died and I became the Captain." she said, only telling the most simple version of the story. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't providing details either.

Killian nodded as he listened, his expression turning grim as he looked down at his hook, "Captain Blackbeard took a woman, Milah, aboard a couple of years ago. On a stormy day, she fell into my arms below deck, if I hadn't caught her she would have fallen to the floor, but we were seen and she told the Captain that it was more than that, that I'd tried to be _handsy_ with her. So he took my hand."

Emma sat forward, shock on her face, "What happened to Milah?"

"The Captain found her in bed with one of the men a few weeks later and he killed them both." he replied with a sigh, "She was no lady but she didn't deserve her fate."

Emma swallowed a little, "The life you've led is so very sad." she admitted, "Surely being told that you're a lost Prince should fill you with happiness?"

"A possible lost Prince." Killian said, still not quite believing it, "It does make me happy in one way, but it also raises so many questions in my mind."

Emma nodded in understanding, "Will you confront your brother?"

"Confront is a rather hostile word." he chuckled with a shake of his head, "I don't want to start a big fight but I would like to speak with him about all of this. I just don't understand why he would leave me."

Emma uncorked the bottle and refilled both of their glasses until the bottle was empty, "When you're ready to confront him, I wouldn't be opposed to making the journey with you." she admitted.

"Really, Captain?" he asked in surprise, "I'm just a deckhand, surely I'm not worth your time?"

"You're royalty, Killian." Emma chuckled, "Having a royal on side would certainly be useful."

* * *

"You're going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow." Emma said, carefully guiding Killian to his feet. As she'd suspected, he wasn't allergic to alcohol, he was just not used to drinking it. They'd gotten through two bottles of wine during their evening and although she was only starting to feel the beginnings of tipsiness, Killian had been well on his way to drunkenness after the first bottle. She now realised that she should probably have switched his wine for water some time ago.

"Everything is spinning." Killian admitted, closing his eyes and holding onto the table for support.

"Take your time." she reassured, keeping a tight hold on his arm to make sure that he stayed upright, "I'll walk you back to the crew quarters, but you need to find your own way to your bunk. Do you think you can do that?"

"Aye." Killian agreed, taking a step forward and looking relieved when he didn't fall over.

"Remember that you're not to tell the others that we had dinner." she said, slowly leading him towards the cabin door.

"Aye, Captain, I know." he replied, stumbling slightly but quickly regaining his balance.

Emma slowly guided him out of her cabin and down the corridor, handing him off to Anderson when she saw her first mate heading in the direction of his cabin, which was nearby the crew's quarters, after his shift at the helm.

"What on earth did you give him?" Anderson chuckled as he supported Hook's weight.

"Just red wine, but he's a lightweight." Emma replied with a slight smile, "Make sure he gets to the right bunk and put him on his side so that he doesn't choke on his own vomit."

"You've got it, Captain." Anderson replied with a nod, "Have you discussed his situation?"

Emma nodded, "We have." she said, "He'll be staying on with the crew until his year is up."

"Goodnight, Captain." Anderson responded, knowing that the conversation was over for the time being. He gave her a polite nod before he made his way down the corridor, practically dragging Hook along beside him.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma stood at the stern, holding up the sextant as she plotted the position of the sun. They were on their way into port after weeks at sea; the men were beginning to become agitated, keen to be on land with a lady of the night rather than confined to the ship.

"P-p-put it down!" Hook's voice shouted, starting shaky but becoming firmer as it broke through the noise on deck.

Emma turned towards the deck, her interest caught by what was going on. She knew Hook's confidence had been growing, but she'd never seen him stand up to any of the crew, they usually ignored him and he moved around the ship as though he were invisible.

"Or what?" one of the men laughed, holding something over the edge of the ship.

"I don't want to have to fight you, but I will." Killian warned, "Put it down."

"You're going to fight me?" the man smirked, "You, who has never even been allowed to hold a sword, are going to fight me?"

"Put it down." Killian repeated, "I won't tell you again."

"What is going on here, men?" Emma asked, walking down the steps and approaching the group.

"Thomas has a cat trapped in a cage and he's threatening to drop the poor creature into the sea, Captain." Killian explained, not taking his eyes off Thomas.

Emma raised her eyebrows and turned to Thomas, "Put it down on the deck. Now." she ordered.

Thomas sighed and brought his arm back over the ship's rail, putting the cage down on the deck.

"Where did you even get a cat from? We've not been in port for weeks." Emma asked, looking down at the terrified animal.

"I found it in the galley, helping itself to scraps of meat." Thomas replied, "I won't share my food supply with an animal."

"Get back to work, all of you." Emma ordered, turning to Hook, "My cabin. Now."

Killian nodded at her words, but paused beside the cage before he followed her. He used his hook to smash the lock and carefully freed the creature. It was a kitten, tiny and shaking with fear. He lifted it into his arms gently and carried it with him to the Captain's cabin.

"I won't throw it overboard, Captain." he immediately declared once they were alone in the cabin, "If you wish the kitten to leave the ship then I will find it a home at the port, but I won't let the sea have it."

Despite how weak and naive he seemed, Emma could see the strong, brave man beneath the deckhand, just waiting to be released. He glowed like a bright star in a dark sky.

"If you want to keep the cat then you can, but it's your responsibility to feed it and look after it." she replied, "We need a mouser on board anyway."

"Thank you, Captain." Killian replied with a smile and a nod, turning to leave.

"Wait. I have an idea I'd like your opinion on." Emma admitted, leaning against her desk, "I know you don't want to act on your heritage until your year on the crew is over, but I think you should start work on creating the man you want to be when you confront your brother."

"I don't understand, what are you suggesting?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I'm suggesting that you become a true pirate so you will walk into that palace with pride, strength and swagger." she replied, "I'll train you to use a sword, we'll get your clothes sorted out and we'll start work on Hook the pirate."

"I don't want to kill anyone." Killian protested, holding the kitten close.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't you want to walk in there and feel strong and dangerous when you face your brother? He left you behind, left you to suffer as a slave whilst he returned to a life of luxury."

"Thank you for the offer." he replied, not sure who he wanted to be when he confronted his brother, "I'll think about it."

"What will you call the kitten?" she asked, watching as the black and white cat caught the hook with its paws.

"Mr Smee." Killian decided, watching it with interest, "Smee for short."

* * *

 _"Leave them, Killian!" Liam snapped, taking hold of his brother's wrist and pulling the smaller boy away from the group of stray cats._

 _"They're hungry, Liam, why can't I share some of my ham with them?" Killian asked, his blue eyes wide and innocent as he struggled to keep up with his brother's longer strides, "They're just as hungry as we are."_

 _"Because you need it more than them." Liam replied sharply, coming to a halt suddenly, "We need to eat as much as we can whenever we can, Killian. If not, we'll get weak and sick."_

 _"Why must I choose?" Killian asked sadly, "Why can't I just share it? I don't want them to be hungry."_

 _"Just forget it, alright? We need to get back to the ship." Liam sighed, handing some of the packages he was carrying to his brother._

 _Killian accepted the packages and followed his brother back to the docks, feeling guilty and sad for leaving animals to go hungry so he could survive another day on the ship._

 _Liam had secured himself the position of cabin boy on the ship, which allowed him more freedom and luxury than his younger brother. Killian worked long hours, his job role changing depending on the day._

* * *

"Are you coming ashore, Hook?" Emma asked in her Captain's tone, standing beside him while she pulled on her black leather gloves.

"No, Captain." Killian replied, running a mop over the deck, "Taverns and brothels don't interest me."

"How about clothing shops?" Emma asked.

Killian looked up at her in confusion, "I don't have money to spend on clothes, Captain."

"No, but I do, and I need someone to assist me." she replied simply, "Now, I'll ask you again, are you coming ashore?"

Killian glanced around and realised that some of the men were beginning to look on in interest, "Of course, Captain. Apologies for my hesitation." he said.

Emma nodded at him, "Come along then." she encouraged, striding across the deck and down the gangplank with determination.

Killian quickly put down the mop and followed her, having to jog a little to catch up with her.

"I do hope you'll show more enthusiasm to new clothes when we arrive at the shop." she said with a teasing smile, glancing over to him.

"You're purchasing new clothes for me, Captain?" he asked in amazement.

"Didn't you listen to what I said yesterday in my cabin?" she asked, "We're going to make you into a true pirate so you need to look the part. No more rags and linen, you need some leather."

"Leather, Captain?" Killian repeated as they entered the shop, "I wouldn't know the first thing about wearing leather."

Emma walked up to the counter and placed a leather purse full of gold coins down, "Sort him out with a wardrobe suitable for a pirate captain. No expense spared."


	14. Chapter 14

Killian could barely believe the amount of boxes and bags that littered the Captain's cabin with clothing for him. He'd managed with hand-me-downs and basic clothes stolen from merchant vessels since he was a child, but now he had an entire wardrobe of leathers and shirts. He knew that she had a plan for him and when he was to wear certain clothing, but she kept it to herself so he didn't ask. He was just pleased with his sturdier footwear and more durable trousers and shirts.

"That's much better." she said as she tied the cord at the back of the laced waistcoat, pulling it in to make it more fitted.

Killian looked over himself in the mirror, amazed by what a change of material could do to his appearance. He didn't look like a slave anymore; he looked like a pirate, a man who'd joined the crew of his own free will.

"I can't thank you enough, Captain." he said, swallowing down the emotion that was building inside of him.

"Don't thank me, just focus on wearing them with pride." she replied with a slight smile, "Think about the man you want to be."

Killian thought that he caught her giving him appreciative looks as he admired his new clothing in the mirror, but he dismissed it as just being his imagination.

Some of the men on the crew seemed to study his new attire when he arrived in the galley for dinner that evening wearing new leather trousers, a leather waistcoat and a black shirt, but none of them mentioned it.

* * *

"Don't hold it like that or you'll hurt yourself." Emma warned as Hook held the sword up behind him with the handle beside his head. She gently took hold of his arm and the handle of the sword, guiding them into the proper position. She'd announced to the crew that she'd be training him to use a sword, with the excuse of him being more useful to them during battles with other ships. He'd visibly paled at the thought of fighting to kill, even if he knew that she had no plans to make him run anyone through anytime soon.

"That does feel a little more natural, Captain." Killian admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Widen your stance a little, you need to be balanced and not lose your footing if the ship rocks or someone pushes you." she instructed, putting her foot between his and pushing them apart, "There. Even if you move around during a sword fight, you should always try to keep a strong stance."

She walked a few feet away from him and drew her sword, getting into position opposite him. She raised her sword and swung it, a clang of metal ringing out as their swords met and his went flying off across the deck.

"You need to hold on tight to the sword. There's no point letting it go the minute your opponent strikes it." she said, resting her blade against his throat, "One mistake like that and you won't live to make another."

Killian nodded, swallowing nervously as he looked down at the polished metal at his throat, "I understand, Captain."

"Go and get it and let's try again." Emma said, lowering her sword and stepping away to give him some space to ready himself to try again.

The next time, he lasted a little longer before he found himself in a potentially fatal position with her sword across his neck.

"In this scenario, you've got one advantage that none of us have." Emma said, holding her sword steady, "If your sword arm is stuck in one position, then you can use your hook for more leverage to push my blade away."

"My hook?" Killian replied in surprise, looking down at the shiny metal attachment at the end of his left arm, "Do you really think it could be useful?"

"I think it'll be your trademark move." she chuckled, stepping back so he could bring up his hook, "You need to catch the blade in the hook, then you'll be able to hold my sword away from your neck with both of your arms. That gives you much better leverage to push me away or knock my legs from under me."

He nodded, placing his hook over the blade and testing the move, "Like that?"

"That's it." she replied, forced back a few steps by the two points of contact on her blade, "Any good sword fight is about balance and weight. If you can stay balanced and put some weight behind your movements then you'll be able to keep yourself alive."

* * *

 _"That's quite the skill you've got there, Emma." a voice said from behind her and Emma turned quickly, holding her sword raised. She'd been practicing with her sword in the darkness on the deck, with only one lantern to light the planks beneath her feet._

 _"Captain Ignis." she greeted, looking over the man but not lowering her sword, "How do you know my name?"_

 _"I know everything that goes on aboard my ship, including that you're a woman. You're not just any woman though, are you? You're Princess Emma." he continued, slowly approaching her in the darkness._

 _"I'm not who you think I am." she replied, preparing to kill the Captain if necessary to keep her secret._

 _"Yes, you are." he chuckled, "But don't worry, I'm on the run from a great evil as well so your secret is safe with me."_

 _"An evil as great as the Evil Queen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"My father is the Dark One." he replied simply._

 _Emma's eyes widened in surprise, "That is a great evil." she agreed quietly, lowering her sword._

 _"He was once a man, but now the darkness has corrupted him so much that I barely recognized him when I left." he explained, "As evil a pirate as I may be, I am full of mercy compared to my father."_

 _"I don't think you to be evil, Captain." she replied._

 _"Please, call me Baelfire." he said, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it._

* * *

As soon as he began to spar with the other men on the deck at sunset, Emma knew she'd made the right decision about training Killian. He was a natural with a sword, moving with grace, speed and strength. He made rookie errors but he'd only been learning how to wield a sword for a couple of weeks, so it was impressive when he managed to beat a few of the men. He saw opportunities where others didn't and he now had enough confidence in his skill to take advantage of that. She never took part in sparring with the crew, choosing instead to spar with Anderson at dawn, but she always watched their bouts from the helm.

"Out of the way men, it's my turn." Anderson declared, getting up from the barrel he'd been sat on and drawing his sword. He'd been moderating the sparring to ensure that it remained lighthearted so no one got hurt. He agreed with the Captain's plan to train Hook and he was looking forward to using his old navy skills against the still-learning pirate.

Killian stepped out of the ring and stood at the rail, drinking a few sips of water from his tankard to give himself a momentary break before sparring with the first mate. He knew that this was some kind of defining moment. He didn't need to win the bout, he knew he probably wasn't skilled enough to, but he did need to hold his own for as long as possible. When he was ready, he returned to the ring and got into position.

"Ready?" Anderson asked and lunged forward as soon as Hook nodded.

Killian fought back as best he could, meeting Anderson's blade and ducking out of the way each time that the blade came too close to his body. In a purely instinctual move, he spun to distract his opponent and forced their blades together again, flicking his wrist quickly and sending the sword flying from Anderson's hand.

There was silence on the deck as everyone looked between Anderson's lost sword and the cowardly deckhand who'd somehow managed to beat the navy-trained first mate.

"Do you yield?" Killian asked, the blade of his sword resting gently against Anderson's throat. After weeks of lessons with Emma, he knew better than to walk away before receiving confirmation from his opponent that the spar was over.

"Yes. I yield." Anderson replied with a chuckle and a nod. He stepped back and clapped his hands as Killian lowered his blade, the rest of the crew joining in with the applause.

"Excellent work, lad. You'll be giving the Captain a run for her money soon." Anderson complimented, slapping him on the back before he went to retrieve his sword.

Killian blushed and nodded to all of the clapping men, smiling nervously at their response. He knew that they'd been warming to him as a member of the crew, but he didn't realise that they'd be pleased for him when he achieved something of note. He looked over to the helm and couldn't keep the grin from his face when Captain Swan gave him a nod of acknowledgement.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this each week. Your words mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing.**

* * *

Emma climbed up from her cabin and closed the hatch, getting to her feet and walking to the rail at the stern to watch the sunrise. She was usually the only one, except for the early morning watch, who was on deck at dawn so she wasn't expecting the silence to be shattered by footsteps on the deck and Henry's whooping laughter.

"Yield, you pesky child!" Killian's voice rang out and Emma quickly turned towards the main deck to see what was going on. She was amazed and more than a little amused to find the deckhand and the cabin boy play-fighting with broom handles as dawn broke. The ship's new mouser, Mr Smee, was relaxed on top of a barrel, watching the two humans.

"I'll never yield to you, Captain Hook!" Henry declared, meeting Killian's broom handle with his own. It was clear that the dance of their mock swords was well practiced as Killian dropped his broom handle and fell to his knees at a certain moment so Henry could win the game.

"Now who's the Captain, Hook?" Henry teased, "I'll have you walk the plank!"

Emma made her way down to the main deck and quietly walked over to them, "Is that what you're calling yourself now? Captain Hook?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Killian quickly got to his feet, "Captain Swan." he greeted with a nod, "I meant no disrespect, the boy and I were just playing."

"Captain Hook is Hook's captain name." Henry explained with a smile, "Mine is Captain Cobra."

"Both are equally fierce names." Emma complimented, drawing her sword, "What do you say, Hook, shall we give Henry a real show?"

"Aye, Captain." Killian agreed, retrieving his sword from a barrel and getting into his fighting stance, "Make sure to stay back, lad."

As soon as Henry was a safe distance away, Emma lunged and commenced their battle, their swords shining in the dawn light. Killian's speed and strength had greatly improved over the weeks of daily lessons and he could hold his own against her. As she'd predicted weeks before, he used the hook as a vital part of both his defence and attack strategies.

By the time she managed to pin him down on the deck and disarm him, they'd drawn quite a crowd of onlookers. As the crew clapped and cheered, entertained by the spar, Emma looked down at Hook as they both got their breath back.

Her eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips and she could see that his eyes were doing the same. If they were anywhere else, if they didn't have others watching, she would have kissed him. Instead, she got to her feet and made her way through the crowd to the helm; Hook sparked something within her that was unexpected and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

 _"That's it, hold it up just like that." Baelfire said, his arm loosely resting around Emma as she stood with her back against his chest, holding the sextant up to the sky. They'd been a couple for almost six months and he'd been teaching her how to navigate and how the ship worked. She was both physically able and a quick learner, so he'd promoted her to first mate within weeks._

 _"Find Polaris using the sight." he instructed, gently resting his other hand over hers and helping her to move the index arm on the sextant._

 _"I don't know how I'm supposed to find anything with your arms around me." Emma teased, lowering the sextant and turning in his arms to face him, "You're too distracting."_

 _"Is that right?" Baelfire chuckled, leaning in to kiss her just as a canon ball landed with a boom in the sea beside the ship. He turned back towards the deck suddenly, leaving her behind at the rail as he rang the bell to alert the men to an enemy ship._

 _"All hands on deck!" he yelled, removing the rope from the helm and quickly turning the ship away from the danger, "Get below, Emma!"_

 _"No, I can help!" she insisted, moving to stand beside him at the helm, "I've been aboard ships for many years, I know how to fight!"_

 _"I won't have a woman fighting aboard my ship, it's not right!" he argued back, "Get below, I won't tell you again!"_

 _"And then what? Wait it out? Wait to be captured like a piece of loot amongst your other treasures?" she hissed at him, "I won't hide below deck while you fight!"_

 _"You're a woman, Emma, you shouldn't even be aboard a pirate ship!" he shouted, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her towards the hatch down to the cabin._

 _"Baelfire, if you do this, I'll never forgive you." she warned, "Treating me like I'm less capable is not a route you want to go down."_

 _"I'd rather you hate me than you die aboard this deck." he replied, pushing her down into the cabin and locking the hatch._

* * *

"Where the hell is Hook?" Emma demanded of her first mate as she fought to hold the ship steady. They were hunting a merchant ship that was attempting and currently failing to outrun them, but the seas were choppy and the ship kept listing dangerously from side to side.

"I did ask him to come up on deck, but I imagine climbing up here is challenging." Anderson shouted over the sound of the waves, holding on tight to a rail beside her.

"Take the helm! I need to get Hook ready." she ordered, waiting until he had a firm hold on the ship's wheel before she dived below deck.

"Hook?" she called as she walked through the ship, having to hold on to the walls for support as it continued to sway with the waves.

"Captain Swan." Killian greeted, emerging from the galley and managing to stay upright as the ship listed to one side.

"I sent Anderson to bring you on deck, what are you doing down here?" she asked with a frown, her stress making her more snappy with him than usual.

"I thought it best to secure the stores and the crockery." Killian replied quietly, his lips pulling upwards in a slight smile, "We'd have no plates to eat our dinner off if we lost the crockery to a storm."

"As much as I appreciate your housewifely ways, now isn't the time." she snapped, taking hold of his arm and propelling him forward down the corridor, "My cabin, now!"

Killian quickly made his way into the Captain's cabin and held on tight to the desk as another wave hit.

"We need to get you dressed and ready for the raid on the merchant ship." Emma explained, slamming the cabin door shut and making her way to the wardrobe.

"You said I didn't have to kill anyone." Killian protested nervously as he watched her pull out the heavy leather coat and the red baroque waistcoat she'd purchased for him.

"If the raid goes well then you won't have to kill anyone." she replied, quickly dressing him in the waistcoat and securing the clasps, "If it goes badly then you'll need to fight for your life."

"What exactly is the plan, Captain?" he asked, holding still so she could tighten the laces at the back of the waistcoat.

"I'm going to board the ship with some of the men. You're going to stand at the helm and pretend to be the Captain." she explained.

"Pretend to be the Captain?" he repeated with alarm, pulling himself out of her grasp and turning to face her, "With what purpose?"

"You're going to be my decoy Captain. It makes things safer for me when I board the other ship." she replied, "It also helps us towards our mission of making you into a true pirate. We're going to spread your name around the seas so you'll be feared when it's time to confront your brother."


	16. Chapter 16

"We'll be using a decoy Captain today, men. I present to you, Captain Hook!" Emma declared to the crew, waving her arm with a flourish as Hook climbed up onto the deck from the Captain's cabin below. The men cheered and clapped, impressed by the deckhand's transformation into an intimidating pirate Captain.

"You scrub up well, don't you?" Anderson chuckled from his position at the helm. They'd managed to escape the stormy waters and their target was now in sight.

"Thank you." Killian said, glancing at him and smiling slightly before he looked back to Emma, waiting for his Captain's orders.

"You're to stay at the helm with Anderson. Do your best to look menacing and impatient. Once the Jolly is aligned with the merchant ship, I'm going to board with a group of men." Emma explained, "Once the ship surrenders, I'll give the signal and other men can board to remove her loot."

Killian nodded to show that he understood but he couldn't help the nerves that coursed through him as the Jolly moved closer and closer to her target. Within just a few minutes, they'd be positioned alongside and who knew what would be waiting for them. He'd never taken part in a raid on another ship, he'd always been forced to remain below deck, but he'd heard enough raids to know how quickly it could go downhill.

"Where's Henry?" he asked, his eyes searching for the cabin boy amongst the crew gathered on deck.

"He's with Dr. Johnson, which is the safest place for him." Anderson replied reassuringly, "He's also keeping your Mr. Smee safe."

Killian chuckled a little, pleased that the boy would think to protect the kitten, "He's a good lad."

"He is indeed." Anderson agreed, turning his attention back to the waves as he guided the ship forward.

"I'm not expecting any trouble from this one, but keep your eyes open." Emma said, leading Killian to the rail at the stern so they could talk more privately, "You need to be prepared to fight at any moment and to kill too. It's you or them, remember that."

Killian nodded and swallowed a little, "Thank you, Captain Swan. These last few weeks have been the best of my entire life-"

"Are you saying your goodbyes?" she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"I trust your judgment, but I'd rather you face this next challenge already knowing how grateful I am to you." he explained.

"Save your words and show me how grateful you are with your actions." she replied, "You look the part, you know how to use a sword and you've gotten some confidence now, use all of that and become Captain Hook."

Killian nodded, "I will." he replied solemnly.

"You've had years and years of abuse from other sailors, now is your time to prove that they had you wrong, that you're not a coward." she said gently, "I believe in you, Killian Jones."

Killian met her eyes and nodded, knowing that she was right. He had to step up and take control of his own life and future if he wanted to be treated better than he had been before. She reached out and gently squeezed his arm before she was gone, jogging down the steps to the deck and getting her boarding crew ready.

"You alright, lad?" Anderson asked as Killian moved to stand beside the helm, his hook resting on a spindle.

"Aye." Killian replied with a slight smile as he watched Emma draw her sword once they came up alongside their target.

* * *

 _Emma listened to the battle above as she worked furiously on the cabin door's lock with a selection of hairpins. She'd never picked a lock before but she knew the minute the battle was over and she was safe, she'd set about finding someone to teach her for future reference. She may be a woman and a Princess in hiding, but she was no weakling. She'd rather fight and die amongst the crew than be left imprisoned and eventually captured._

 _The door suddenly unlocked from the other side and she jumped back to get out of the way when it swung open._

 _"What's happening up there?" she asked Anderson as he stepped into the cabin, "We're losing, aren't we?"_

 _"Emma, the Captain is dead." he said quietly._

 _"Oh god." she gasped, taking a moment to mourn Baelfire despite the chaos around them, "But the battle still goes on."_

 _"Our crew won't give in so easily." he sighed, leaning against the wall of the cabin, "We need to make a plan to get you to safety, Princess."_

 _"I'm not running away." she decided as she got to her feet, "I've been running my entire life. I won't run from this too."_

 _"What do you want to do?" he asked, watching her warily as she lifted up a sword from a stand in the corner._

 _"I'm going to do what I should have been allowed to do earlier." she replied simply, "I'm going to fight and win."_

 _"Emma, is this really the best idea?" he asked, "Please, think about this."_

 _"What else is there to do, Anderson?" she snapped, "Baelfire is dead. He was the only person I had."_

 _Anderson nodded a little and drew his own sword, "If you want to fight then we'll fight." he agreed._

 _"You'll fight alongside me?" she asked in surprise, "Aren't you going to lock me away like Baelfire did with some nonsense excuse about my gender?"_

 _"Of course not." Anderson replied with a chuckle, "I've seen you fight, you're lethal."_

 _The battle on deck lasted barely an hour before the enemy were defeated and Emma was declared Captain of the survivors._

 _"This ship is much more luxurious than ours, what do you say to an upgrade?" she asked Anderson as they stood at the helm together, having just sent the dead to rest at the bottom of the sea._

 _"I think an upgrade would be a good move, Captain." he agreed, "She's called the Flight of the Swan."_

* * *

"In the name of Captain Hook, we order you to surrender your goods to us. All those who surrender will be spared." Emma declared as she landed on the deck of the merchant ship.

"Captain Hook?" the captain of the ship repeated with a raised eyebrow, making his way down the steps from the helm, "I've not heard that one before. The last information I had was that the Jolly Roger was captained by The Swan."

"The Swan is gone." she replied, keeping her sword low at her side to avoid beginning the fight too early.

"Is that right?" he chuckled, reaching out and taking hold of her upper arm to pull her closer, "I've come across The Swan before and I would swear that you were her."

"You'd be wrong." she said, raising her sword, "Do you surrender?"

"Why would I surrender to a Princess who ran from her own kingdom?" he hissed into her ear.

"What did you say?" she asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Oh yes, I know exactly who you are, Princess Emma of Gowerhaven." he smirked, keeping his voice low so the conversation remained between the two of them, "The Evil Queen's put quite the price on your head. She's still hunting for you, you know, even after all of these years."

"Take your hands off the lady, mate." came a strong, proud voice as two boots landed on the merchant ship's deck and strode towards them at a casual yet determined pace.

Emma turned to look behind her and was amazed to see Captain Hook walking towards them. Gone was the nerves and fear that Killian had displayed just a few minutes before they'd pulled up alongside the ship, he now looked calm, relaxed and in control.

"So you're Captain Hook, are you?" the Captain smirked, letting go of Emma and shoving her backwards, "Where did she get you from?"

"I don't appreciate you manhandling my crew." Hook stated, drawing his sword, "Hand over your loot and I'll let you live."

"You'll 'let' me live?" the man sneered, drawing his own sword, "If you can beat me in a duel then I'll let you live."

Hook chuckled, getting into his fighting stance, "I'm so glad you said that, I do love a duel."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma's eyes were glued to Hook as he practically danced around the deck of the merchant ship, dodging the Captain's blade whilst making impressive defence and attack moves himself. His skill with a sword had significantly improved since she'd decided to teach him, but a friendly spar on the Jolly Roger was not the same as a life or death battle with another ship's Captain.

"Is that all you've got, Hook?" the Captain smirked, throwing more of his weight into each slash of his sword.

"I'm just getting started!" Hook chuckled, meeting the other man's blade and using all of his strength to push him backwards. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he embraced it, using it to fuel his movements.

For almost 15 minutes, Hook held his own against the Captain of the merchant ship but all it took was one misstep for all of his hard work to come undone. He lost his balance and struggled to regain it, his confidence melting away as quickly as it had arrived.

Emma bit her lip as she watched, knowing that he was losing and she couldn't step in to help without ruining the plan to establish Captain Hook. She glanced around the deck of the ship, trying to see if there was something she could do to give Hook an advantage.

Hook backed away, dodging the other man's sword as best he could. He ended up with his back against the mast, his sword arm trapped at an awkward angle in the rigging.

"Do you yield, Hook?" the Captain smirked, bringing the tip of his sword up to rest against the deckhand's throat, "You put up a good fight, but not good enough."

"There's one thing you seem to have forgotten." Hook replied, swallowing nervously.

"Oh yes? Do tell." the Captain smirked, moving closer until they were just a foot apart.

"I have a hook for a hand." Hook hissed and swung his left arm up, burying his sharp hook into the man's neck. He met the other man's eyes before he pulled his hook free and turned away as the Captain slumped to the deck, blood rapidly pooling around him.

Emma watched Hook with wide eyes, unable to hide the shock from her face. Not only had he won the duel, he'd killed a man, something she'd never wanted to force him to do.

Hook glanced down at the man he'd killed, taking a moment to murmur a prayer for his soul before he turned back to the crew from the Jolly, "Find the treasure and move it back to our ship." he ordered.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Emma demanded, slamming her cabin door shut and turning to face the deckhand once the Jolly was a safe distance away from the other ship, "You were supposed to stay on the ship! You could have been killed, Hook!"

"You looked like you needed some back-up." Killian replied uncertainly, "I was only trying to help."

"I didn't need your help!" she snapped, "I'm not some damsel in distress who needs you to step in and save the day! You're not a real Captain, you're just a decoy, and you ignored my specific orders!"

"You told me to become Captain Hook, that's what I was doing." he argued but didn't raise his voice, "Whatever he was saying to you was clearly having some effect and I didn't want you to get distracted while you were standing on another ship's deck, it had nothing to do with you being a damsel or not."

"You thought I was distracted?" she hissed, "How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are to question me?"

"I'm no-one but you made me think that I was someone." he said quietly, his fist clenched, "It's clear to me that you're someone too, that you're hiding behind all of this pirate Captain front. I don't know what your secret is, Captain, but you won't be able to hide it forever."

"Get out." she ordered, turning away from him so he couldn't see the panic in her eyes. Her secret had almost been revealed to the crew, Hook had almost died in a duel and now she was left floundering over what to do with herself.

There was a moment of tense silence before Killian turned away and left the cabin, leaving her to worry alone. If the Captain of the merchant ship had made the link between The Swan being Princess Emma in disguise then who else had? Was the Evil Queen on her way to intercept them already?

There was a knock on the door and Anderson made his way in, shutting the door behind him, "That Captain knew who you were, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't know how." she sighed, turning to face him and running a hand over her face, "And now I've messed things up with Hook."

Anderson shook his head, "You haven't." he assured, "It seems like that now, but once you both calm down, everything will go back to normal. He did well today, he stepped up."

"He did very well, but now I've hurt him and he knows I have a secret." she said, sitting on the edge of the desk, "If word is out about me then my cover is blown. We need to come up with a plan."

"Perhaps Hook could help us with that?" Anderson suggested, "If the Evil Queen thinks you're aboard a ship then she won't think to look for you on land, especially not on land in another kingdom."

"You think we should travel to Misthaven and encourage Hook to go after his birthright sooner." she realised.

"I think that we need to get you off this ship before she finds us. If Hook's the best way to do that then yes, let's help him and hide you at the same time." Anderson replied.

* * *

Killian sat alone in the hold amongst the sacks of rice and barrels of rum, taking some time to himself after a day that had been emotional on so many levels. He'd started the day feeling nervous and afraid, his confidence had grown and he'd embraced the role of Captain Hook, but now he was left feeling low again. He'd done his best to prove himself worthy in Captain Swan's eyes and still he'd fallen short, due to her interpreting his actions as pitying instead of helpful.

Since she'd come into his life and started treating him like a person, he felt that he'd grown so much but now he felt as though he'd have to start at the bottom of the ladder all over again. He may have new clothes and be skilled with a sword, but he wasn't Captain Hook yet.

Killian reached into the duster's pocket and pulled out a spinning top. The bright colours on it had long since faded and it was cracked and broken in places, but still it spun when he needed something to distract himself. The spinning top had been gifted to him by a market trader when he'd been a child slave and he'd kept it close ever since, as it was the only thing he had that was truly his own.

He placed it down on the plank of wood in front of him and did his best to balance the point as the ship rolled with the waves. He closed his eyes and set it spinning, opening his eyes and smiling when it remained balanced and continued to spin on its point.

"Hook? Are you in here?" Emma's voice broke through the quiet of the hold some time later, but he didn't take his eyes off the spinning top.

"Aye." he replied softly but said nothing further, letting her look for him amongst the hold's goods instead of seeking her out.

"Is that a spinning top?" she asked once she found him, moving a few sacks of rice so she could sit down opposite him.

Killian looked up and the spinning top suddenly became unbalanced and clattered to a halt, "It's just a child's toy." he shrugged, reaching out to pick it up, "Liam always said it was enchanted to spin."

"Could I try?" Emma asked, studying him and the old toy.

"Aye, if you want to." he agreed, moving his hand back.

Emma leaned forward and picked up the spinning top, carefully balancing it on its point and setting it off spinning. It immediately tipped over and landed sideways between them.

"If it's enchanted, shouldn't it spin every time?" she asked.

Killian picked up the toy and carefully balanced it upright with his hand and hook before he set it off spinning again, the toy remaining perfectly balanced once more as it spun on its point, "Perhaps there's a trick to it that only I'm aware of." he replied.

"Perhaps the toy isn't enchanted at all." she suggested softly.

Killian raised his eyebrow and looked up at her, "I don't have magic, if that's what you're trying to suggest." he said, "The Jolly is made from enchanted wood, if anything's enchanting this spinning top to spin then it's her."

"I'm sorry that you had to kill a man today. I never wanted you to experience taking the life of another." Emma said gently, unable to keep her guilt inside any longer, "I'm also sorry for shouting at you, I was just worried that you wouldn't survive."

Killian shrugged a little, "There was nothing else that could be done." he replied, "I did what I had to do when there were no good options. Just like a real Captain would."


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was shining and the air was humid as they sailed to Misthaven. Emma hadn't informed Killian of their change of destination and what that meant for him, but it would be weeks before they arrived so he had plenty of time to continue learning to be strong and confident.

She stood at the helm, guiding the ship through calm waters with ease while the men sparred and practiced their hand-to-hand combat on the deck.

"Where's Hook?" she asked Anderson, who was stood beside her writing in his log.

"He's below deck getting all his Captain gear on." he replied, "He wants to practice sword fighting and combat while he's wearing the coat."

"In this heat?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know, but Captain Hook won't be swayed." he chuckled softly, "You should have dinner with him again soon. I think he misses your company."

Emma turned towards him, "Who told you about that?"

Anderson rolled his eyes, "You really thought you could keep that from me? I know about everything that happens on this ship, it's my job." he said, "I also know that you've distanced yourself from him after what happened during the raid."

"He almost died, I hate the thought of putting him at risk like that again." she sighed, "He also suspects that I'm something more than a pirate so I fear spending more time with him in case my secret is revealed."

"You still don't trust him." he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't trust any of my crew, except maybe you and Johnson." she replied.

"Just maybe?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm still deciding." she teased, "Do you think I should trust Hook?"

"I think that having contacts within the royal family of Misthaven would be beneficial if you were to want your own kingdom back at some point in the future." he replied, "You don't have to completely trust Hook, but I think you need to let go with him a little. You don't need to tell him all of your secrets, but it could be good for you both to form a friendship of some kind."

* * *

"What do you think the Captain's secret is?" Henry asked as he sat on a bunk beside the sleeping kitten Mr. Smee in the crew's quarters, watching Hook lace and clasp his waistcoat with one hand.

"What makes you think that she's got a secret?" Killian asked, using the curve of his hook to hold the fabric of the waistcoat still as he struggled with a tricky clasp.

"I'm a kid but I'm not stupid." Henry replied, "Someone overheard that merchant Captain say that she was a Princess. Everyone's talking about it."

"Who's everyone?" Killian asked, not liking the sound of the crew speculating about the Captain's secrets without her knowledge.

"Some of the men." Henry shrugged vaguely, "So who do you think she really is?"

"I think it's not good form to pry into another's secrets." Killian replied, securing his sword belt around his hips.

"You're no fun." Henry pouted.

"Will you help me with the coat, lad?" Killian asked, handing the leather duster over to him.

Henry got to his feet and took the coat, immediately struggling with the weight of it, "How do you even wear this? It's so heavy!"

"The weight of the coat shows that it's quality leather." Killian replied, twisting his hook off so he could get both arms into the sleeves.

"But you have to walk around with this on and you were sword fighting with it on! How can you even move in it?" Henry asked.

"If you want to wear something like this, you have to start building your strength." Killian explained as he got the coat on and twisted his hook back into place in the brace, "You need a strong core and strong legs."

"Is it easy to build strength?" Henry asked, looking down at his own bicep and comparing it to Hook's.

"Aye, if you have a goal in mind. It takes time and you have to work hard but it's worth it." Killian replied, "Perhaps I could teach you some exercises during our next sword fighting lesson?"

"I'd like that." Henry admitted with a smile, "Thanks Hook!"

"No problem, lad." Killian replied, reaching out and ruffling Henry's hair gently. He took a moment to gather himself before he led the way up to the deck, already thinking up potential strategies for his spars with the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Who's next?" Killian asked with a grin as he spun to face the gathering of men. He'd sparred with 10 of the crew so far that afternoon and had beaten every single one of them, even while weighted down with his leather duster.

Emma handed the helm off to Anderson and made her way down to the deck, a slight smirk on her face as the crew parted for her, "If you're feeling confident, we could spar." she suggested.

Killian grinned before he hid his eagerness and nodded politely instead, "Aye Captain, I'll spar with you." he agreed. They'd not sparred together since before the raid on the other ship but Emma felt that they were both ready to face one another again. He finally removed his coat and took a sip of water from his tankard, knowing he'd need all the flexibility he could to beat Captain Swan.

Before either of them acknowledged that they were ready, she lunged towards him. He spun and avoided her blade, bringing his own up to crash against hers. She laughed as they moved together across the deck, the crew scattering as their movements were no longer restrained to the sparring circle that had been marked with some ropes.

Killian dived forward and Emma dodged, their movements like a carefully choreographed dance. Both wanted to win and put both strength and energy into their movements, but they were perfectly matched in skill and strategy, neither one having an advantage over the other. She'd taught him well and he was clearly a natural with a sword.

He pushed her backwards with his movements and she led him up the stairs and to the stern, crossing blades with him again and again before he forced her back down onto the main deck.

The crowd around them fell silent and Killian froze as a chance swipe of his blade led to him lopping off the lace cuff of her blouse. He waited with baited breath for her reaction, not expecting her to have missed such an obvious movement.

With nothing more than an amused smirk, she brought her sword up and lopped off the clasps on his waistcoat. Her eyes never left his as the metal clasps landed on the deck with a clatter.

His eyes widened and his breathing quickened as he looked her over, a spark of desire stirring within him. He tossed his sword aside at the same moment that she dropped hers and before he knew it, he was pressed up against the mast with her lips on his.

Their lips broke apart almost as quickly as they'd met, both of their breaths coming in harsh pants as adrenaline from the spar coursed through their veins. The deck was silent as the crew watched them, just as surprised by the conclusion to the spar as the Captain and deckhand were.

"My cabin. 6pm. Dinner." she said quietly to him once she'd gotten her breath back, giving his arms a little squeeze before she turned away and headed below deck to change into a new blouse.

Killian remained against the mast as he watched her go, his hand reaching up to touch his lips. The kiss had ignited something within him that he'd never felt before and he wanted to feel it again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Take the helm." Anderson ordered one of the men before he walked down the steps and across the main deck. He stopped briefly to pick up Emma and Hook's swords along with Hook's coat, before he continued to where Hook still stood against the mast.

"Below deck. Now." he hissed, shoving the coat and sword at the deckhand.

Killian took the coat and sword from Anderson and quickly headed below deck, keeping his head down and not making eye contact with any of the crew.

"Back to work!" Anderson barked at the men before he followed Hook below. He led the way to the Captain's cabin, knocking on the door and waiting until Emma responded before he entered.

Killian followed the first mate into the Captain's cabin, quickly averting his eyes when he saw she was finishing buttoning her blouse.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Anderson demanded, looking between them with a raised eyebrow, "Do you realize how much trouble you've just created?"

"Anderson, it's fine-" Emma began with a roll of her eyes.

"It most certainly isn't fine, Emma! You've just put your captaincy at risk!" he replied sharply before he turned to Hook, "And what were you thinking? You're a deckhand, you shouldn't be kissing the Captain!"

"In what way is my captaincy at risk? I've kissed men in the past while the crew have been around and it's never been a problem before." she protested, sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"It's obvious to the crew that you've taken a liking to Hook, which they've so far excused as the decoy Captain plan is a good one. However, now a line has been crossed and there's been a dalliance between you and a crew member in front of everyone, they may feel that your decision making is compromised." Anderson explained, "You could be facing mutiny, Emma."

"Mutiny?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Those cowards wouldn't dare! They're rich men because of my captaincy!"

"We need to come up with a plan. We're still weeks away from Misthaven, we can't afford a mutiny before we get off this ship." Anderson said.

"Misthaven? We're going to Misthaven?" Killian asked in surprise, "But I thought it had been agreed that we wouldn't be going to Misthaven until my year was up?"

"There's been a change of plan." Emma replied, "There's someone after us and we need to get off the ship. Going to Misthaven kills two birds with one stone."

"But I'm not ready." Killian said with wide eyes, "I can't confront a King, not yet."

"You've got weeks to prepare yourself. You'll be fine." Emma assured him with a slight smile.

"So, back to our plan to avoid a mutiny..." Anderson prompted.

"I won't hide from my actions or fall on my sword." Emma decided, "I'm the Captain so I make the decisions on the ship. If I want to kiss Hook then that's what I'll do. I'm simply going to tell them to accept it or get the hell off my ship."

"And the backlash against Hook?" Anderson prompted, "Going out there and telling them to accept it is a good idea for you, but they'll take their anger out on him."

Emma glanced around the cabin; "I'd say it's roomy enough in here for two. What do you say, Hook? Fancy becoming my live-in lover?" she asked.

* * *

"Listen up, men!" Emma yelled as she stood at the top of the steps that led down to the deck, "My first mate informs me that some of you may be disgruntled about my display of favoritism towards Hook. I have only one thing to say and that is that I'm the Captain aboard this ship and if you don't like my decisions then you can go swimming with the sharks!"

There were murmurs in the crowd of men, a few looking annoyed at her words.

"I'm a pirate so when I want something, I take it. I decided some time ago that I wanted Hook to be my lover and I've been grooming him to become the perfect lover for me." she declared, glancing at Hook as he emerged from the hatch and stood beside her, "You are all entitled to have relations with whoever you wish and so am I. Hook is who I have chosen to be my lover and if any of you can't accept that then you're welcome to walk right off the plank!"

With those words said, she turned to Hook and grabbed his waistcoat, pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. There was a moment of silence before the crew broke out into cheers around them.

"Good on you, Captain!" someone shouted.

Emma let go of Hook and took a step back, giving him a smile before she turned back to the crew, "Crack open a barrel of rum, let's be merry!"

As the men cheered again and some of them went to grab a barrel or two of rum from the hold, she ushered Hook back down to her cabin.

"I'm sorry to force you into this but I think it's the only way to keep you safe for the next few weeks." she said when they were alone with the hatch closed.

Hook made his way to his new bed on the opposite side of the room to hers, removing his sword belt before he sat down on the edge of it, "It's quite alright, Captain." he replied with a nod, not meeting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down at her desk and watching him.

He scoffed a little and shook his head, "It's nothing, Captain."

"Tell me." she prompted.

He shrugged a little, "I'd hoped that the next time we shared a kiss it would be in this cabin after dinner, not a pretense in front of the crew."

"It had to be done." she sighed, "There was no other way to get my point across."

"I understand that." he replied, "I'd just hoped that my second kiss would be even better than the first."

Emma frowned a little as she considered his words before her eyes widened, "Our kiss earlier against the mast, that was your first?"

"Aye." he replied with an embarrassed blush, "Most ladies have no interest in a slave with only one hand."

"I'm sorry for all that you have suffered in the past," she said sincerely, "But I enjoyed our kiss against the mast and I hope that you did too."

He looked up at her, "Aye, I did." he replied with a smiled, "That's why I'm disappointed. I hoped for the second to be natural and enjoyable in the same way the first was."

Emma got to her feet and walked over to him, sitting down beside him on his bed, "Forget that kiss. It wasn't real, it was just for show." she said, "When we share a second kiss, and we will, it will be everything you hope it to be."

"Does this mean that you...like...me?" he asked cautiously.

She chuckled and reached out, holding his hook in her hand, "Killian, I've liked you since the moment I met you." she admitted, "The Captain in me says to ignore my feelings but I'm so tired of keeping everyone out. Perhaps it's time that I let someone in."


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed since Killian's status had changed from lowly deckhand to the Captain's lover but he was still eager to pull his weight on the ship. He put his all into every job he was given, both to distract himself and to prevent any of the crew accusing him of laziness. In just a week or two they'd arrive in Misthaven and the time would come to confront Liam, which Killian was both looking forward to and dreading. He wanted to know the truth, the reason why he was apparently cast aside by his beloved older brother, but at the same time he felt that perhaps he was better off not knowing and moving on with his life.

Since becoming Captain Hook under Captain Swan's teachings, he finally felt confident and able to choose his own path. He had a bright future ahead of him in piracy, if he wanted it, and the thought of walking away to become a Prince left him cold. After sailing the seas for almost his entire life, he couldn't imagine being stuck in one place for any length of time.

"You seem melancholy today." Anderson stated as they worked together sharpening the swords in the weapons room.

"I'm just thinking of the future." Killian replied without giving any further detail.

"And thoughts of the future make you melancholy?" Anderson prompted.

Killian shrugged a little, "Decisions will have to be made soon and I don't know if I'm ready to make them." he said, "I always thought that I'd want to escape this ship as soon as I could, but now I find myself hesitating."

"Because of the Captain?" Anderson asked.

Killian nodded, "I like her and she says she likes me too." he explained, "She says she wants to let me in but there still seems to be something she's not telling me. I'm going to have to confront my brother soon but all I can think about is the Captain and what her secret might be."

"Her secret?" Anderson repeated with a frown, "What makes you think she has a secret?"

"Henry says some of the men overheard something on that merchant ship." Killian replied, "I know it's not good form to pry into another's secrets but I can't help but wonder about it while she keeps me at arm's length."

Anderson stopped his work and got to his feet, "Don't worry yourself over the Captain's secrets. If she wishes you to know then she'll tell you."

"So you know who she really is then?" Killian asked, putting down his polishing cloth and looking up at Anderson.

"I do." Anderson confirmed with a nod, "The Captain and I have known one another a long time."

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" Killian asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Anderson insisted as he walked to the door, "She'll tell you when she's ready."

Killian got to his feet too, "Do you mind if I finish here?" he asked, glancing around at the few swords that still needed to be cleaned and polished, "I'd like to have a chat with the Captain."

Anderson sighed, "Killian, please, don't push her."

"I'm not going to push her into telling me anything." Killian assured, "I just want to speak with her."

"Go ahead." Anderson relented, waving his arm and letting Killian pass.

Killian headed straight for the Captain's cabin, knocking on the door and waiting for her response before he entered.

"Captain, could we talk-? Oh, I'm sorry Captain!" Killian gasped, putting his arm over his eyes and turning his back when he walked in to find her getting changed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, I'm wearing trousers and a shirt." she laughed softly, "Will you come and give me a hand with this corset?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate-" he began, still facing away from her.

"Killian, I wear less than this to bed and we live together in this cabin!" she exclaimed, "You're being ridiculous."

"Aye, but I never look when you're getting ready for bed." he replied, slowly turning to face her but keeping his eyes down, "That would be very bad form."

"You're going to have to look at me." she teased him, "Really Killian, I'm perfectly covered and we're pretending to be lovers. The corset goes on the outside of my clothes anyway."

He looked up and finally allowed his eyes to look her over.

"See?" she said, "I'm practically fully dressed and this isn't in any way inappropriate. Now get over here and lace this for me, will you?"

"Aye, Captain." he replied, walking over to her and taking the laces in his hand. He looped one around his hook to use as leverage and held the other in his hand, working both his arms to tighten the corset until she was happy with it. He tied the laces off carefully, using both his hand and his mouth to make the ends into neat bows.

"Will you call me Emma?" she asked, spinning around to face him, "I call you Killian and you live with me, so we should really be on a first name basis with one another."

"Aye, Captain... Emma." he replied with a slight blush, his eyes flicking to her lips before he took a step back to put some distance between them. She reached out and caught hold of his charms, pulling him closer.

There was a moment of quiet and stillness between them as they looked at one another, before he decided to make the first move for the very first time in his life. He leaned in and met her lips in a gentle kiss, putting his hand and hook on her hips as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, a little out of breath as she broke their kiss to take in some air.

"It can wait." he assured, his eyes still closed as his forehead rested against hers.

* * *

"So, what's she like?" one of the men asked as Killian finished sweeping the deck in the afternoon sun.

"Sorry?" Killian asked, putting his broom to one side and turning to face the man.

"The Captain. What's she like beneath the sheets?"

Killian blushed crimson at the man's question and found himself unable to form any coherent answer, too flustered with sudden inappropriate thoughts of Emma to form a coherent response.

"That good, eh?" the man chuckled, elbowing him gently.

"It would be very bad form for me to respond to that." Killian finally answered with a nervous smile. He and Emma had yet to share anything more intimate than a kiss and he had no wish to be caught speculating with the crew about her sexual prowess.

"Land ahoy!" the lookout called and Killian was grateful for the distraction. He walked to the ship's rail and lifted his spyglass to look at the port that they were approaching. Above the port town, he could see a castle on the horizon and he knew that's where he'd be going to confront his brother after they'd docked.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, coming to stand beside him at the ship's rail.

"Aye, just preparing myself." he replied with a nod.

"It'll be fine." she assured, "You've perfected Captain Hook and I'll be right there beside you."

Killian nodded, lowering his spyglass but keeping his eyes on the horizon.

Emma reached out and took hold of his hook, "Come on, get your sword and let's spar." she said, pulling him away from the rail to distract him.

"Still think you can beat me, Captain Swan?" he teased her.

"You're the one that needs to beat me, Captain Hook." she replied with a wink.

* * *

"I'm going to need you to stay aboard the ship when I go ashore with Hook." Emma said as she stood beside Anderson at the helm at sunset.

"And who's going to protect you?" Anderson asked with a frown, glancing over to her.

"I'm a pirate Captain, I don't need protecting." she replied.

"Emma, you don't know what kind of situation you could be walking into." he sighed, "Surely it would be better for you to have some sort of protection?"

"I need you to stay here and make sure that I have a ship to come back to." she explained, "You're right, I don't know what I'm walking into, so I'd much rather have my escape route ready."

Anderson nodded a little, "I disagree with you but you're my Captain." he said, "I'll stay with the ship and await your orders."

"Thank you." she replied with a smile, "I know it's not an ideal situation, but I need someone I can trust to be acting Captain in my place."

* * *

"This is it then." Killian sighed, coming to a halt when the gates of the palace were in sight. He and Emma had left the ship docked with Anderson as acting Captain, while they'd hired two horses to transport them up to the large castle that was the home of the royal family of Misthaven.

"Look, Killian, we can walk away right now if you don't want to do this." Emma said softly, "I know we've been working hard over the last few months to make you into Captain Hook but we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable."

"I need to know the truth." Killian replied with determination, "If I am a Prince then I need to know how I ended up aboard a ship and why Liam left me behind. If I don't know the real truth about who I am then how can I decide which path to take next in my life?"

"Okay." Emma agreed with a nod, "Let's tie the horses up here and go the rest of the way on foot."

Killian swung his leg over the horse and landed gracefully on his feet, tying the horse's reins to a tree as Emma did the same with her horse. He took a moment to straighten his coat and get his sword belt more comfortably situated around his waist before he was ready. With a nod, they both began to walk towards the palace gates.

"What do you want, pirates?" one of the guards sneered, drawing his sword.

"I demand an audience with the King." Hook replied, raising his hand and hook a little in surrender, "I don't want any trouble. I have something for him."

"Oh? What would that be then?" the guard asked with a smirk, clearly not taking the pirate seriously.

"I have his brother, the lost Prince Killian." Hook said simply, "If the King wants his brother back then he'll grant me an audience."


	21. Chapter 21

"Captain Hook and Captain Swan." a footman announced as the large doors swung open to reveal the throne room.

Killian could feel Emma close beside him and although he wanted to reach out to her, he knew he needed to be in full Hook mode for the audience with the King. He began striding forward down the red carpet towards the throne where the King sat, Emma on his tail. A small part of him had still been hopeful that Liam wasn't the King, that Emma and Anderson had made a mistake, but that hope disappeared as soon as he was close enough to make out the King's face.

"Bow to the King." another footman called out when Killian and Emma reached the end of the red carpet, neither of them listened to the instruction.

"So you're the infamous Captain Hook? I've heard a lot about you recently." Liam said, looking down at them from his throne on the raised stage, "You claim to have my brother and I'm willing to pay you whatever you wish to ensure his safe return."

"Safe return?" Killian repeated with a hiss, "You want to ensure his safe return now when you cast him aside so eagerly before?"

"What do you know of my history with my brother, pirate?" Liam demanded.

"I know that he wonders every day why you left him behind without even a goodbye! I know that after you left, your years of servitude were added to his slave contract! Above all, I know that you left your brother at the hands of people who abused him!" Killian roared.

"Killian." Liam realized with a gasp.

"Aye and you didn't even recognize me, the brother you left to die aboard a pirate ship!" Killian hissed, raising his hook and pointing it at him, "How can you sit there in luxury after what you did?"

Liam got to his feet and made his way down from the stage, immediately moving in to hug Killian, "Welcome home, brother!"

"Don't touch me! You're no brother to me!" Killian hissed, shoving him backwards with the curve of his hook and drawing his sword, "You know what that ship was like, how could you leave me?"

"I left you with protection, no one should have been able to harm you." Liam replied with a confused frown, raising his hands in surrender as he felt the sharp edge of the sword against his throat.

"Do you think I wear the hook for style?" Killian sneered; taking no notice of the guards that suddenly surrounded them.

"My ring had magic to protect you from harm. By wearing it on the chain, you should have been safe in my absence." Liam explained, giving the guards a dismissive wave of his hand to show he had the situation under control.

"If you'd bothered to tell me that before you abandoned me, I might not have thrown that ring into the sea!" Killian argued, "You need to tell me everything right now. If we're royalty, why were we even on that ship?"

Liam sighed, "I'm sorry, I forget that you don't remember the truth. Walk with me." he suggested, "Your memories are locked in the vault. I'll explain what you're missing and then we can restore them."

Killian watched him for a few long moments before he nodded a little and looked over to Emma. When she nodded her agreement, he returned his sword to its scabbard and offered her his hand with a slight smile. She took his hand and gently squeezed it, walking beside him as they followed Liam out of the throne room.

"Your memories were taken for your own safety. If you remembered who you truly were then you would always be in danger of being found out." Liam explained, "You were born with powerful dark magic, so powerful that the Dark One sought you out. He wanted to take you and train you to be his greatest weapon."

"I have magic?" Killian said in amazement.

"You did." Liam replied with a nod, "Father and mother took it from you and had it locked away. Only you can unlock it, which is why you and I had to disappear, to stop the Dark One from gaining access to the power through you when you were still too young to control it."

"But if the magic is so dark, why keep it hidden? Why not try to destroy it?" Killian asked.

"There's a prophecy that states that you, the holder of dark magic, will meet someone who has light magic. Together, you'll balance one another, overcome great evil and bring stability and happiness to the realm." Liam answered, "Naturally, the Dark One was keen to stop the prophecy from coming true. After you and I disappeared, he set out to destroy the holder of light magic too. He enlisted the Evil Queen to destroy the royal family of Gowerhaven, but it's not clear whether he succeeded in destroying the light."

Emma kept hold of Killian's hand as they followed the King further into the castle, but she kept her gaze down on the ground as she listened to them talk. Her own past was beginning to be revealed and she now wished that she'd told Killian who she really was before they'd arrived at the palace. The chance to tell him quietly had passed and now she had no option but to keep her head down and pretend the information was news to her.

"I had to leave you behind when father died. It wasn't safe for you to return but I had to do my duty and take the throne." Liam continued, "I hoped my ring would be enough to keep you safe, but obviously I was wrong."

* * *

When they arrived at the vault, Liam quickly retrieved the box that housed the dream-catcher that contained his brother's memories.

"What do I do?" Killian asked, looking down at the dream-catcher in the box, "How do I make it work?"

"I believe you just need to pick it up and touch the gem in the centre." Liam replied.

Killian looked over to Emma and squeezed her hand gently before he let it go, knowing he'd need both his hand and hook. He turned back to the box and lifted the dream-catcher out carefully, hanging it from his hook before he took a deep breath and touched the gem in the centre. For a moment, there was nothing and then the gem began to glow and a flood of memories hit him. He gasped and whimpered, bringing his hand up to rest against his temple as he struggled to make sense of the new images in his mind.

"Killian? Take deep breaths, you're okay." Emma soothed, moving closer to him and gently resting her hands on either side of his head.

Killian closed his eyes as the images slowly began to settle into a chronological order that made sense. He hated what had happened to him, that he'd been forced to grow up thinking that his family had left him and that his brother had abandoned him too, but finally he understood the situation that had forced such drastic action.

"I remember." he breathed, opening his eyes and meeting Emma's, "I really am a Prince."

Emma smiled and gently kissed him before she let him go and stepped away, allowing him to have some space while he dealt with the new information.

Killian could both feel and hear something whispering to him in the back of his mind. He took a few steps in its direction and the whispers got louder, drawing him in. He moved as if pulled on a string, no thought process required as his legs brought him across the vault and closer to the source of the whispers - a pocket watch.

"Killian, don't!" Liam warned, rushing over to pull Killian away when he realized where his brother was heading but he was too late.

Killian reached out and picked the pocket watch up, pressing the small button on the top instinctively and unknowingly releasing his dark magic. A blast of magic rippled through the room, forcing both Liam and Emma back a few steps. The black tendrils of the darkness sprung out from the watch and plunged straight into Killian's chest as the dark magic returned to its rightful owner.


	22. Chapter 22

_"You must keep this necklace with you at all times, Emma." Snow White told her daughter as she carefully put the silver swan necklace around Emma's neck, "No matter what happens, you must never let it out of your sight."_

 _"But why, mother?" the Princess asked, reaching up and touching the pendant._

 _"You have light magic and this necklace contains every single bit of it." Snow explained, "When the time is right, it will unlock and you'll be able to access your magic."_

 _"Why can't I access it now?" Emma asked._

 _"We had the Blue Fairy lock your magic away in that necklace so you can grow up without having to worry about it. There are lots of bad people in the realms who'd try to hurt you because of your magic." Snow replied, meeting her husband's eyes over their daughter's head, "It's nothing to worry about, Emma, just keep the necklace close."_

 _"How will I know when the time is right?" she asked._

 _"There's a prophecy that states you'll meet someone who has powerful dark magic and together you'll save the realm from great evil." Snow explained, "Your magic will unlock when it senses that person's dark magic."_

 _Years later, Emma lay in a hammock on a merchant ship, holding the necklace in her hand and feeling its gentle hum. In that moment, she wished that it were her family that she'd kept close and not the necklace, but she always listened to her mother's advice from years before and never let the necklace out of her sight._

* * *

As she watched the dark magic flow out of the watch and into Killian, Emma became aware of a burning sensation at her neck from her swan pendant. She reached up and took hold of it, gasping as light flowed outwards from it and into her own chest, her magic returning to her once more after being activated by Killian's dark magic.

Liam looked between the two of them in horror and amazement, realizing that Emma was the light that he'd been explaining to Killian just a few moments before.

Killian let the empty pocket watch slip from his grasp, raising his hand up in front of his face and studying it in fascination as the dark magic pulsed through his veins. He looked up and his eyes met with Emma's, fire dancing in both of their pupils. He moved towards her and she towards him, their magic drawing them together.

They clasped hands when they were a foot away from one another, tendrils of his dark magic wrapping around her hand and tendrils of her light magic wrapping around his. They both stared at their joined hands, watching in fascination as the dark and light danced together.

Killian looked up first, "Emma." he murmured, his voice soft.

"Killian." she responded, meeting his gaze and leaning up to press her lips against his, a wave of combined light and dark magic flowing through the room as they came together in a passionate kiss.

"You knew about this?" he murmured when they finally pulled apart for breath, "The prophecy, I mean?"

"I did." she replied softly, resting her forehead against his.

"Just who are you, Swan? Is your magic the secret you were desperate to keep to yourself?" he asked.

"I'm not a pirate Captain." she admitted, finally revealing the secret she'd hidden since her childhood, "I'm Princess Emma of Misthaven."

Killian gasped and took a step back, pulling his hand free from hers, "You're a Princess? And you knew about everything this whole time?"

"I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone." she stuttered over her explanation, unable to read his expression.

"You knew everything about me, how could you keep something like that from me?" he asked in confusion.

"It wasn't safe." she tried to explain, "The Evil Queen-"

"You didn't trust me." he realized, taking another step back from her, "After all that we went through, you still didn't trust me."

"Killian-" she pleaded.

"Is that why you had me move into your cabin? So you could spy on me?" he demanded.

"No, you know why-" she tried.

"You said you liked me! Was any of that true? Or was that all part of your scheme to see if I was a spy or not?" he hissed, clenching his fist and making all the glass in the room shatter with the power of his anger.

"Will you just listen to me?" she yelled, her magic flaring up around them, "I do trust you! By not telling you who I was, I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" he asked.

"From the Evil Queen! She's been after me for decades, the less people that know the truth about me, the better. She'd kill or torture anyone she thought had information about me, you were safer not knowing." she explained, "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Aye, you should have." he agreed with a sigh.

"You're Princess Emma of Misthaven?" Liam asked, finally approaching them once they seemed to have calmed down.

"I am." she confirmed, looking over to him, "Why?"

Liam grabbed an old roll of parchment from a shelf, opened it and turned it to show them, "You and Killian were betrothed to one another when you were children before the threat of the Dark One and the Evil Queen."

* * *

 _"I don't like the idea of this, Charming." Snow sighed, looking over the paperwork they had to sign to betroth their daughter to the youngest son of the King of Gowerhaven._

 _"They're destined to be together. We know that Emma is light and that he is dark, arranging their marriage is just helping things along." David said with determination, disliking the situation as much as his wife._

 _"They should both grow up without an arranged marriage hanging over them. If they're destined to be together then they'll find each other." Snow argued._

 _"We don't have to tell her. She can grow up without having to worry about this, but this offers security to our kingdom and theirs." David replied, "They will save our realm, it makes sense to join them together now."_

 _Snow nodded and reluctantly picked up the quill, signing her name alongside David's, "If this backfires..." she said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I'll take the heat." he promised her with a smile, "This is for the best, Snow."_

* * *

 _"An arranged marriage?" Regina scoffed, looking over the proclamation with disdain, "The brats are barely a year old, where's the benefit in that?"_

 _"Don't you see?" Rumple giggled, "They've just announced to the entire realm who the saviors are. We don't need to search any longer, we know who they are!"_

 _"So?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"So, we can swoop in and spirit the boy away. If his dark magic is so powerful then he'll be a useful tool to us. We can raise him and train him so the prophecy will never come to pass."_

 _"And the girl? Emma?" Regina prompted._

 _"She'll be dealt with when you become Queen. If you wipe out the entire family, there will be no savior left to challenge us and no one to tame the boy's evil." Rumple explained with glee, "We'll be unstoppable and darkness will reign supreme."_

 _"I can't wait." Regina replied with a wide grin, a fireball forming in the palm of her hand._


	23. Chapter 23

_"Mama, you called?" Liam said uncertainly, stepping into the room and watching his parents rush around. Killian, his brother, was lying still and silent on one of the sofas, magic keeping him in a peaceful slumber._

 _"Liam, my beloved boy." the Queen greeted him, taking his hand and leading him further into the room, "The Dark One is coming, you need to take your brother and get as far away from here as you can."_

 _"We're going to take Killian's memories so he won't remember his true life. His memories will be replaced and only you will know the truth." the King told his eldest son._

 _"Why take his memories and not mine?" Liam asked in confusion, looking over to where his brother lay._

 _"You must remember the truth as you are my heir. When the time is right, you will need to return and become King. Taking Killian's memories is the only way to stop the Dark One from bringing suffering to the realm." the King explained, "If Killian can't remember that he had dark magic then he won't be able to unlock it from the pocket watch."_

 _Liam nodded in understanding, watching with fascination as Killian's memories were taken and locked away in the dream catcher, "Will he ever be able to get them back?" he asked._

 _"Yes, one day." the King replied, "He'll only need to hold it and touch the gem in the centre to recover the memories in full."_

 _"I know that this is a lot to ask of you, Liam." the Queen said, kneeling down so she could meet his eyes, "But if you can get Killian to safety and protect him, you will save us all. The Dark One can never find him or the darkness will win."_

 _Liam nodded, "I'll do my best, Mama." he promised softly, clinging to her when she pulled him into a tight embrace, "Will I ever see you again?"_

 _"I am hopeful that we'll all be reunited." she replied with a sad smile, reluctantly releasing him from her arms._

 _"This contains supplies and money. Use it wisely, you need to get as far from here as possible without attracting attention." the King advised, handing a satchel to his son. He picked up a ring on a chain from the edge of the desk and placed it over Liam's head, "This will protect you from harm. It'll be your responsibility to protect Killian."_

 _"I understand, Papa." the boy said, reaching up and holding the ring for a moment before he went over to his brother and lifted him up, balancing the small child on his hip._

 _"Be safe." the Queen whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as the King held her in his arms, the two of them hating that they had to send their children away into an uncertain future._

* * *

 _"We've heard word from Misthaven that the Dark One is on his way to collect the boy." one of the advisers told the council of royals and Gowerhaven kingdom officials, "The dark witch Regina has arrived at our borders and she has plans to kill the royal family."_

 _"We must fight back. We can't let her win." Snow said, getting to her feet._

 _"The Princess must be protected at all costs." one of the advisers said._

 _"What do you suggest we do? Flee and leave our people to suffer?" Snow demanded._

 _"The Princess is our savior, only she has the power to defeat Regina and the Dark One. The three of you must go and get her away from here." another suggested._

 _"We can't just leave-" Snow argued, hating the thought of leaving her people._

 _"We need to do what we can to keep Emma safe." David decided, turning to face his wife, "If keeping her safe means leaving the fighting to someone else then that's what we need to do."_

 _"But our people-" Snow protested._

 _"Emma is the only hope of defeating the darkness and saving the realm. We have to go, to protect her." David insisted._

 _With a heavy heart, Snow White turned her back on her kingdom in favour of escaping with her husband and daughter. They lived on the run, hiding out from the Evil Queen for an admirable amount of time before the black knights finally caught up with them._

 _"Snow, get Emma out of here!" David urged, grabbing his wife's arm and trying to propel her in the opposite direction to where the guards were approaching._

 _"What about you?" Snow cried, hesitating for just a moment._

 _"We'll always find each other." David promised with a warm smile before he turned to face the black knights, his sword raised._

 _"Run, Emma!" Snow urged her daughter, keeping hold of her hand for as long as she could as they ran through the trees._

* * *

"We were betrothed?" Emma murmured, her eyes wide with shock when she saw her name listed alongside Killian's on the parchment scroll.

"You were." Liam confirmed, "Still are, technically."

"I can't do this." Killian declared, turning away from them both, "I've gone from slave to Prince in just a few months and now my pirate Captain is apparently a Princess and my fiancé; this is madness!"

"It's all true, brother." Liam sighed, reaching out to touch Killian's arm, "I know it's difficult, but this is your destiny."

Killian pulled away from his brother's touch, walking a few feet away to clear his head as the darkness inside of him encouraged him to kill the King and take the throne for himself.

"I know this is a lot to take in, it's a lot to take in for me too." Emma said quietly, slowly approaching him.

"How exactly is this a lot for you to take in?" he demanded, turning to face her, "You knew everything all along! All you've discovered is that we were betrothed as children; it's me whose life has changed overnight! It's me who has had to deal with endless betrayal and slavery!"

"Killian, please-" she said, taking a step back from him as magic sparked at his fingertips.

"You're just as bad as everyone else in my life!" Killian roared, a fireball forming in his hand, "You lied to me and beat me, just like every other Captain on that ship!"

"I apologized for whipping you and you forgave me!" she argued.

"No, the fool of a deckhand was the one that forgave me. I know who I am now, who I want to be, and you don't deserve my forgiveness for the way you've treated me since we met!" he shouted, sending a fireball in her direction.

"I made you into Captain Hook! I gave you confidence and taught you how to stand up for yourself." she defended, using her magic to brush the fireball aside.

"You did all of that for your own gain. The minute you knew who I really was, you were pushing for me to suddenly become the most feared pirate on the seas. Why would you do that? The only reason I can think of is to gain favour from the royal family of Misthaven!" he accused.

"This is the darkness making you say these hurtful things, Killian. Our parents removed your dark magic to stop you from becoming this way." Liam said, getting in between them, "Stop this at once, both of you!"

"We're in this together." Emma stated, meeting Killian's gaze, "We need to put the past behind us and move forward."

"Aye." Killian agreed with a sigh after a few moments, regaining control of himself and ignoring the darkness' whispers in his mind, "The first step is learning to control ourselves and our magic. We need to be able to disagree without setting a room alight."


	24. Chapter 24

While it took years for most magic users to learn how to control their magic, Killian picked it up as though it were as easy as breathing; Emma found that she had a little more trouble using her emotions to control her new powers. Despite their differing pace, they both mastered the basics in just a day, their magic keen to flourish after being locked away for more than two decades.

"Think about the object that you want to move and the location that you want to move it to." the instructor said, noticeably startling when Killian's burgundy magic stole the spell book right out of his hand.

"Like that?" Killian asked, holding the book up with a slight smirk on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes a little in amusement when once again, Killian proved himself to their instructor. He'd been different since gaining his magic; he was more competitive, rebellious and some days when she looked at him she saw a fire burning in his eyes that had been missing in the weak, naive deckhand. She often wondered what would have happened if they'd both grown up with their families and gone through with the arranged marriage instead of having to fight to survive and suffering years of loneliness, pain and neglect. Killian had suffered more in his life than she could even bring herself to consider, including on the Jolly Roger with her as his Captain, but she hoped that they were beginning to move on from the past; he hadn't had another outburst of anger in days, which was something at least.

"Yes, exactly like that." the instructor replied, his eyebrows raised in surprise at the ease that Killian showed at wielding his magic, "May I ask you a question about your dark magic?"

"Aye, fire away." Killian replied hesitantly, his stance becoming a little defensive as though he were expecting a snide comment or an abusive remark.

"I've never come across such concentrated dark magic so I'm curious." the instructor said cautiously, "Does it tell you what to do? Your skill seems something more than just natural ability."

"It whispers to me." Killian admitted with a clear of his throat that gave away that he was somewhat nervous and uncomfortable about discussing his new powers, "It instructs me to an extent, I suppose you could say it guides my hand."

"I wish my magic would guide my hand." Emma sighed a little, her eyebrows raising in surprise when Killian turned to face her, "What?"

"Perhaps your magic is trying to guide you but you're just not listening to it?" he suggested.

"Of course I'm listening to it. I've been trying to use it all morning." she replied defensively.

"Trying to use it is not the same as listening." he replied with a slightly smug grin.

"What would you prefer I do? Give in to my magic as wholeheartedly as you seem to have done with yours?" she asked, her tone more sharp and accusing than she'd originally intended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, the humour and good mood draining from his face as his eyes hardened.

"You've become a different person overnight." she responded simply with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm trying to help you and you're just attacking me." he said with a frown, "I've been doing my best not to begin confrontations, why can't you do the same?"

"You've been avoiding confrontations? Really?" she rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're practically a fountain of rage!"

"At least I have embraced what I am and I'm trying to learn how to control it." he said, "Instead of you who's only giving this half-hearted effort because you're afraid of committing to it."

"I'm not afraid of committing to this!" she argued.

"Aye? Prove it." he replied, stepping closer to her and raising his eyebrow.

"Alright then, you want me to give in to my magic? How do I do that then?" she asked, "Since you seem to be the expert."

"Stop putting your energy into finding fault with me and start putting it into your magic." he said, taking hold of her and pulling her close so her back was flush with his chest.

"What are you doing?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Will you just trust me?" he sighed, gently putting his arms around her so she was held securely, "Hold your hands out and close your eyes."

She did as he instructed, holding her hands out and closing her eyes, "If you try anything..." she warned warily.

"Like what?" he chuckled softly, "I know things have been strained between us recently but I'd never hurt you, Emma."

"Get on with it, pirate." she said, but her tone was lighter as she relaxed into his hold.

"Aye, Captain." he murmured, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her neck, "My magic is fueled by negative emotions so as the light to my dark, yours should be fueled by positive emotions. Think about a day when you were truly happy, when you couldn't keep the smile from your face. Think about how you felt, latch onto the feeling and let it out as though you're simply breathing. Don't try to force it and don't hold it back, let it flow out."

Emma focused on his soft words, helping her to reawaken her memories and the emotions attached to them. With his arms around her and his scruff gently scratching against her neck, her thoughts instantly turned to him. She thought back over the months that they'd known each other and the ups and downs they'd experienced. When he spoke of a happy memory, her lips broke out into a wide smile when she thought of their first kiss on the deck in front of the crew. Her heart began to beat a little faster when she remembered the adrenaline and want that had pulsed through her, the craving for him that she'd felt as she'd pushed him up against the mast. She let the emotion from the memory flow out of her, following his instructions and not forcing it. Her hands felt warm and tingly and when she opened her eyes, she found a stream of light magic pouring from her.

"See, I knew you could do it." he said proudly, "It's easy when you accept it. Just think of a memory, let the emotion fill you up and let it out."

She grinned as she watched her magic flowing as easily as Killian's had all day. When she was ready to stop using her magic, she let go of the emotion and watched as the stream came to a controlled halt.

"Wow." she breathed, looking down at her hands for a moment before she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"We're in this together, love." he reassured her with a smile, leaning down and meeting her lips in a kiss.

The memory of their first kiss still fresh in her mind, she walked them backwards a step and pulled her arms from around his neck so she could pin his shoulders to the wall with her hands.

"Aye, I was thinking of that too." he admitted with a chuckle as he pulled back for air, his hand and hook resting on her hips.

"If I may interrupt." the instructor said, moving to stand beside them, "Alongside learning to use your magic individually, you need to learn to use it together. When combined, your magic has the potential for both great healing and mass destruction. You need to be able to trust one another and work as a team."

"As I keep telling her." Killian said with a wink to Emma.

"Now we've had this breakthrough, perhaps it would be a good idea to try using your magic together with one goal in mind?" the instructor suggested.

"I'm game." Killian agreed, letting go of Emma's hips so she could move away from him.

"Me too." she replied with a smile, her spirits rose considerably now she knew that she could perform magic easily with the right memory in mind.

"I want you to create a sculpture from this piece of rock." the instructor said, pointing out a plain block on the floor a few feet away, "You don't need to be touching, focus entirely on the rock and watch what happens when you work together."

"Ready, Emma?" Killian asked, moving away from the wall and standing on the opposite side of the rock to her.

"Aye." she replied with a smile, throwing her hands out in front of her and letting her magic flow as Killian raised his own hand and let his dark magic hit the rock. The two streams of magic danced together before joining as one to dissolve the edges of the rock and leave only a perfect mini replica of the Jolly Roger where seconds before there had been an untouched block of rock. They both looked up at one another and grinned, their magic coming to a stop once the job was done.

* * *

"We should check on the Jolly." Emma sighed, standing with Killian on the balcony that looked out over the town and the harbour.

"Anderson would never sail away without you." he said, his gaze landing on the masts of the ship, "But it certainly wouldn't hurt to pay them a visit, it has been a few days since we set off for the castle."

"Our horses are in the stables, I wonder if they'd let us ride them down to the harbour?" she mused, turning away from the rail and beginning to make her way inside.

"We don't need horses, we have magic." he reminded her, holding his hand out for her to take, "Shall we test our skill and see if we can land right in the middle of the deck to give them a shock?"

"Do you want to get run through?" she teased him, stepping back towards him and accepting his hand.

"They wouldn't dare run through the Captain and his lover." he replied with a wink.

She elbowed him playfully, "I'm the Captain, remember?" she laughed, closing her eyes and using her magic to transport them both onto the deck of the ship. They arrived in style, both dressed in their pirate garb and surrounded by a blend of grey and burgundy smoke.

"Captain!" Anderson greeted with a warm smile, making his way down from his watch position at the helm to greet her, "Is all well?"

"It is." Emma confirmed, "But we may need to spend further days at the palace and we wanted to check the status of the ship."

"We're only too happy to have you aboard." Anderson replied, "Why don't we go down to your cabin and you can fill me in?"

Emma nodded and stepped towards the hatch that led below deck.

"No!" Killian suddenly exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her to a gentle stop. His whole body was tense, his eyes open but focused on one spot on the deck as he concentrated on the ship around them, "There's dark magic aboard."


	25. Chapter 25

"Dark magic?" Anderson repeated in confusion, staying on the main deck too when he heard Killian's declaration.

"You're the only one with dark magic on board." Emma said, turning to face Killian.

"It's not me and it's not the ship's enchantments." Killian replied, trying to pinpoint where exactly on the ship that he could feel the dark magic, "It's something else, something that feels wrong, as though it's been placed specifically to hide in plain sight. Stay here, I think I've found it."

Emma grabbed hold of his hook as his magic transported him away, pulling her along for the journey too. Once the burgundy smoke cleared, she realised that they were stood in the corridor that led to the cabins.

"I told you to stay above." he whispered to her.

"I'm not a damsel, remember?" she replied quietly, looking around the corridor, "Any idea what we are looking for?"

Killian closed his eyes and focused on his magic, allowing his instincts to guide him. He took slow steps forwards and Emma followed him, preparing herself to use her magic if needed.

"It's in here." he murmured, stopping outside Henry's cabin. His magic was tingling within him in response to the dark magic in the cabin that just felt so overwhelmingly _wrong_.

Emma nodded a little, taking a deep breath to prepare herself as she pushed open the cabin door while Killian entered ahead of her. The cabin was quiet and Henry was fast asleep on the bunk.

"Is it Henry?" she whispered in both shock and sadness. Surely the boy she'd saved and treated like her own son couldn't have dark magic, could he?

"Not Henry. The cat." Killian replied, pointing with his hook at Mr Smee, the black and white kitten he'd saved from the crew weeks before. He'd been so preoccupied with doing a good deed and saving the cat's life that he hadn't stopped to wonder where it had actually come from when they hadn't been to a port in weeks.

"The cat has dark magic?" she murmured in confusion as her eyes fell on the kitten that slept at the bottom of Henry's bed, resting comfortably against the boy's legs.

"Not the cat exactly." Killian tried to explain, holding out his hand and feeling the magical aura, "It seems to be a spell that's covering him. I don't think he's really a cat, someone's used dark magic to make him into a cat. I think he's here as a spy."

"Hook?" Henry murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up, "Captain?"

"It's alright, lad, nothing to worry about." Killian said gently, "We'll just be needing to borrow Mr Smee."

Emma reached out and picked the kitten up, being careful not to jostle him and wake him as she transferred him from the bed to her shoulder.

"What happened at the palace? Are you a Prince?" Henry asked eagerly once he was a little more awake.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it lad?" Killian chuckled with a shake of his head, "Aye, I'm a Prince and the Captain is a Princess. There will be time to discuss all of that in the morning. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Henry nodded and did as he was told, settling himself back down into his pillow.

"Good boy." Killian said, carefully lifting the blanket with his hand and hook to tuck the boy in, "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Henry replied sleepily, already beginning to drift off to sleep again in his cosy blankets as they left his cabin.

"What do you want to do with Smee?" she asked once they were back out in the corridor, glancing down at the kitten to make sure he was still asleep.

"Let's take him to the brig and I'll remove the spell. Once we know who he really is, we can interrogate him and find out who he works for." Killian decided, letting her lead the way to the brig.

Emma nodded, "I have an idea who could have sent him." she sighed grimly.

* * *

Emma put the cat down in one of the cells and Killian waved his hand, using his own dark magic to remove the cloaking spell. Magic shimmered around the black and white cat for a moment before a man appeared in its place, his clothes the uniform of a black knight while his eyes darted around to desperately search for an exit.

"Who are you and what are you doing aboard my ship?" Emma asked the man, her sword drawn and its tip resting against his chest.

"I'm the Huntsman..." the man stuttered fearfully, "The Evil Queen, she has my family and my... my... my..."

"Your heart?" she guessed with a sigh, lowering her sword a little, "Has she seen everything you have since you came aboard?"

"Everything." he confirmed with an ashamed nod, "I'm sorry, I had no choice."

"If she's seen everything then she'll know we've discovered you and transformed you back. She'll know we have magic." Killian realised.

"She'll come for us." Emma said, turning to face Killian with worried eyes.

The Huntsman lunged forward suddenly, grabbing the pistol from Emma's belt and pressing the barrel against his temple.

"Don't, mate. There's always another option." Killian pleaded, pulling Emma behind him to protect her in case he turned the gun on them. He'd not practiced stopping bullets and was worried he wouldn't react in time if the trigger was pulled.

"I'm sorry, but you're not safe with me on board." the Huntsman replied, his voice broken and apologetic. He closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek before he pulled the trigger.

Killian spun around and physically turned Emma away as the gun went off and blood splattered the floorboards and the walls.

"Regina has much to answer for." Emma said, clinging to Killian as tears rolled down her cheeks at the shock of the man killing himself in front of them. She'd killed men before, but she'd never seen anyone shoot themselves in such a desperate situation.

"Aye and she'll pay for her crimes." Killian agreed, holding her close with his hooked arm while he held his hand out behind him, using his magic to remove all evidence of the gore and wrap the body neatly in a sailcloth.

* * *

"It looks as though they've found your spy, dearie." Rumple said, appearing beside Regina at the balcony overlooking her kingdom.

"He saved me the job of crushing his heart." she smirked in response, "We now know they have unlocked their magic, which means we can start preparing to stop them."

"We?" he giggled, "Our deal was complete when you became Queen, dearie. I have no wish to stop them, everything is going exactly as I planned."

"I doubt that." she sneered, turning to face him, "It's in your best interests to put a stop to them, or have you changed your mind about wanting his dark magic?"

"Let them come." he replied, "When the time is right, he'll give me his magic voluntarily and finally, I'll be the most powerful being in all the realms."

"I wish I could have your confidence." she muttered.

"You are the Queen and the girl's an orphan with untrained magic, everything will fall into its rightful place." he smirked before he was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

_The carrier pigeon landed atop the ship's helm and Liam instinctively knew that the message attached to its leg was for him. He'd been forced to remain aboard the ship, scrubbing the decks as always while the rest of the crew enjoyed their shore leave. He'd been careful not to indulge in rum over his years of servitude and he'd kept his little brother away from the poison too._

 _Killian was below deck in a hammock, his body burning up from the fever that had taken hold of him the day before. They'd been on their way into port when Killian had fallen ill and Liam had been rushed off his feet ever since, trying to do both his and Killian's jobs whilst also trying to care for his little brother. They were both men now, no longer the boys they'd been when Liam had first gotten them places aboard a ship, but Liam could still see the frightened child in his brother's eyes._

 _Unrolling the pigeon's message carefully, Liam was filled with both relief and sadness as he read the words. His father had died and it was time for him to return home to take his place, but Killian needed to be left behind for his own safety. Perhaps it was fate that the message had arrived when they were both in port and when Killian was too ill to follow him? Liam quickly scribbled a reply and sent the pigeon on its way, watching it fly away before he headed below deck. He knew that leaving Killian behind would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he also knew who they truly were and the consequences of the Dark One discovering his brother. Killian would come after him if he simply disappeared so he readied himself to lie to him._

 _He carefully packed his things into a sack, taking all of the coins they'd jointly saved over the years and a few from the other crew members' savings too, knowing he had a long journey home that would require money for food, water and a horse. Killian broke out into a round of hacking coughs, his hammock shaking from the force of them and the shivers that wracked his body._

 _Liam put the sack over his shoulder and made his way over to the hammock, carefully putting the chain with the ring around Killian's neck and bringing the blanket up to tuck him in. His little brother was flushed and sweaty with fever and Liam prayed that the protection spell on the ring would be enough to help him survive._

 _"Sleep, little brother." he murmured gently, "I'm going ashore to get you medicine."_

 _"Liam..." Killian groaned weakly, gasping for breath as another round of harsh coughs took hold of him._

 _"Sleep, Killian." Liam soothed, running his fingers through his brother's dark hair, "You need to rest while you can."_

 _"Don't go, Liam..." Killian begged, his body shivering, "Don't leave me..."_

 _"I have to." Liam replied, his voice sharp and determined as he prepared himself to leave, "Rest."_

 _"Liam..." Killian called out as he turned away but Liam didn't look back, "Liam, please..."_

 _Liam quickly wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks at his brother's desperate cries, taking a deep breath before he left the crew's quarters and climbed up the ladder to the main deck._

* * *

"Daydreaming, brother?" Killian's voice came from somewhere behind him and Liam shot out of his chair, turning in the direction of the voice. His brother was cloaked by the shadows and the black leather he chose to wear, but his sparkling blue eyes were easy to spot in the darkness.

"Christ, Killian!" he exclaimed, trying to calm his racing heart, "What were you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"I came to ask for directions to the library." Killian replied, moving out of the shadows with slow, precise steps.

"And you couldn't knock and enter through the door?" Liam demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"I have magic now, brother, knocking seemed so... _pedestrian_." Killian smirked.

"You shouldn't be using your dark magic for small things." Liam warned, "Every use gives it more control over you."

"Everyone's reaction to my magic really does amuse me." Killian mused, "You're all so obsessed with the thought that it might be corrupting me that you haven't stopped to wonder if it's me that's corrupting it."

Liam's eyes widened at his brother's words, "You're supposed to be learning how to use it, not giving the Dark One a run for his money!"

"Darkness is my destiny, you've seen the prophecy." Killian replied, taking purposeful steps towards his brother, "You and I have unfinished business and once this is all over, I will have my revenge for what you did to me."

"What I did to you?" Liam repeated in horror, "Our parents sent us both away! I only returned here to do my duty and keep you safe!"

"Safe?" Killian sneered, "Do you know what they did to me on that ship, _brother_? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" Liam exclaimed, "I'm sorry for what you went through, Killian, truly I am, but I won't apologize for keeping you out of the Dark One's clutches!"

"The only thing that _might_ save your life is the fact that I met Emma aboard that ship." Killian said with a cold smile, the darkness swirling in his eyes.

"Does she know that this is going on in your head? That you're plotting vengeance when you're supposed to be focusing on working with her to defeat the Evil Queen and the Dark One?" Liam asked.

"Emma is my everything, she is the only light in my life." Killian replied, "I am giving her my all to ensure we are successful in our mission, but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten about the past."

"If you want revenge then I'll gladly let you kill me or whatever you have planned, but there are more pressing matters at hand." Liam said, "Why do you need access to the library?"

"The Evil Queen placed a spy aboard the Jolly. He's dead now but the damage has been done. Emma and I need to research both the Evil Queen and the Dark One so we know exactly what we're up against. I presume your library would have texts on them both?" Killian asked, turning away from him and casually wandering around, looking over the paintings on the walls.

"Of course." Liam agreed with a nod, "I truly am glad you're home and as a Prince of the kingdom, the library is as much yours as it is mine."

"I'm no Prince." Killian sighed with a shake of his head, "Where can I find the library?"

"It's on the ground floor, the second door on the left as you exit the throne room via the west doors." Liam replied, "Do be careful, brother, there are things in that library that could corrupt you even further."

Killian simply glanced back at Liam with a smirk and flicked his wrist, disappearing in a plume of burgundy magic.

* * *

"Wow." Emma murmured as they pushed open the doors to the opulent library the following morning, "It's bigger than I expected. Any idea where to start?"

"Aye, over here." Killian replied, letting the darkness inside him guide him over to the locked shelves where books about the Dark One resided. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, watching with a smirk as the locks dissolved into ashes.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, studying him, "You've seemed a little...off...since we found the Huntsman on the Jolly."

"Aye, I'm fine." he replied, "I'm just keen to get on with our research."

"Killian, this prophecy doesn't change anything between us." she said, taking his hand and hook. She pulled him to face her and stepped in close, looking up at him, "We may be confirmed soul mates and trying to learn about our magic, but we're still us."

"You are everything to me, Emma." he declared, squeezing her hand, "The darkness may have awakened resentments within me, but it could never turn me away from you."

"I understand you wanting to embrace your dark magic, I'm proud of you for that." she admitted, "But don't rid yourself of the sweet deckhand that captured my attention."

"Aye, love, he's not going anywhere." Killian replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

"I think this is what we're looking for." Killian said, looking up from the ancient book he'd been hunched over for hours.

"Does it specifically name a way to kill the Dark One?" Emma asked in surprise, getting up from her side of the table and coming around to sit with him.

"Aye, look. It seems a dagger is the only thing that's capable of controlling him and killing him." he replied, pointing out the drawing of the crooked blade on the page.

"So all we need to do is get hold of the dagger? That seems a little too straightforward." she said with a frown, looking over the text to confirm his interpretation.

"If it's that important to him then he'd keep it on his person somewhere." he mused, "No one with a dagger for a weakness would leave it lying around."

"How would we even get close to it? He's got powerful dark magic, he'd kill us." she pointed out, sitting back in her chair and trying to think of a plan.

"Perhaps my magic would be strong enough to get me close enough? I could go after him if you went after Regina." he suggested, "I wouldn't need to defeat him, just last long enough to get my hand on the blade."

"Do you think you're ready for that?" she asked with concern, "We've barely had our magic a month, going up against the Dark One is quite different from learning to transport ourselves and objects."

"Do you doubt my abilities?" he replied with a raised eyebrow, his body shifting away from her defensively.

"Of course not." she sighed, reaching out and taking his hand, "I know you're powerful and that you've got control of your magic, but fighting the Dark One is one hell of a way to throw yourself into the deep end."

"We learn who we are when we challenge ourselves. We'll never defeat Regina and the Dark One if we stay within our comfort zones." he explained, "We're prophesied to win against them, it's only a matter of time before we do."

"I knew you wouldn't let the darkness overtake you completely, there's that optimism I love." she said with a smile, leaning in and giving him a kiss before she pulled away again, "I'll go and get the ship ready. The sooner we set sail, the better."

"Aye, love. I'll join you aboard the Jolly later." he agreed, squeezing her hand before he watched her go. He waited until she'd left the room before he turned the page in the book and reread the information he'd discovered earlier but had decided to keep to himself: _the one who kills the Dark One with the Dark One dagger shall gain the Dark One's powers_.

* * *

"Evening, brother." Killian greeted after knocking on the door, entering the King's study and closing the door behind him.

"No theatrics today?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow, closing the file he'd been reading and sitting back in his chair.

"I need to conserve my energy. Emma and I are setting sail for Gowerhaven in the morning." Killian replied, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, "I came to notify you."

"Clearly you found what you were looking for in the library then?" Liam asked.

"Aye, everything we needed to form a plan." Killian agreed, his cold blue eyes watching his brother.

Liam pulled open the drawer in his desk and retrieved a small key. He got to his feet and walked across the room, removing a painting from the wall and opening the safe that was hidden there.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked, turning in his seat to watch him.

"I presume that you're also here for money from me? To fund your journey?" Liam replied, pulling out a stack of cash from the safe, "You are one of the family, it's your wealth too."

"I don't want your money!" Killian spat, getting to his feet, "I came to talk to you, to see whether it's worth me forgetting my revenge against you, but the darkness was right."

"You're listening to the poisonous whispers of the darkness now?" Liam scoffed, "Barely a week ago, you told me that it was you who was corrupting the darkness but if you're listening to it, then it's corrupting you!"

"It's at one with me, it understands me better than you ever have!" Killian hissed.

"Oh yes, how wrong I am!" Liam shouted, sarcasm in his tone, "The darkness you've had flowing through your veins for a month is your closest friend and only wants what's best for you, unlike your only living blood relative who spent years raising you and has welcomed you home!"

"It doesn't matter what you did when we were children or what you've done now! You left me!" Killian roared, slamming his fist down on the desk and cracking the wood with his magic, "You left me there and forgot about me! You didn't even stop to explain the protection charm on the ring, or the truth or anything! After so many years of it being us against the world, I woke up and you were gone."

"I never once forgot about you." Liam replied softly, "I thought about you every day."

"It's easy for you to say that now." Killian scoffed, turning away from him and taking a couple of breaths to steady the bubbling dark magic within him.

Liam roughly rolled up his sleeve, holding his forearm out for his brother to see, "If I so easily forgot about you, then why would I have this tattooed on my arm?"

Killian slowly turned to face him, studying his expression before he caught Liam's wrist with his hook and pulled him closer, looking down at the pattern tattooed in the skin, "The Aquarius constellation." he murmured, reaching out and tracing the dots and lines carefully.

"Your star sign." Liam explained quietly, "A reminder that you were still out there. That we may be miles apart but we still see the same stars."

"Guilt?" Killian questioned, looking up at him.

"Love." Liam replied, "You're my brother, Killian. I know my actions hurt you but I did my best. The life you had on that ship was terrible but it is nothing compared to what would have been done to you if the Dark One had found you. If I could go back, I'd make different decisions, of course I would, but I won't apologize for trying to save your life."

Killian sighed, letting go of his arm and putting some distance between them, "The darkness has caused this change within me... It's reawakened things, made me question motives, encouraged me to seek revenge for actions I previously forgave." he tried to explain.

"Don't try to do this alone, Killian." Liam pleaded, "Talk to me, talk to Emma, let us help you. The darkness may be inside you now but you are its master. We can help you to control it."

"I have to go." Killian murmured after a few moments of silence, "I'll send word if we require your assistance."

"Killian, wait-" Liam began but his brother was already gone in a swirl of burgundy smoke.


	28. Chapter 28

In the morning, Emma stood on the dock and supervised the last of the supplies being loaded onto the Jolly Roger. The journey wouldn't normally be long, a couple of weeks at most, but she'd arranged for more supplies to ensure they wouldn't run out of food or fresh water if they were stuck at sea longer than planned. She looked from the cargo to the main deck, where Anderson and Killian were working together to get everything ship shape; they clearly worked together with ease, even though Anderson was noticeably cautious around Killian due to the ex-deckhand's new magic. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard someone approaching and was surprised to find that it was King Liam of Misthaven.

"Do you regularly frequent the port?" she asked with a smile, noting the plain clothes he wore instead of his usual regal attire.

"No, I hardly ever come down here. I just wanted to see you both safely off." he replied, coming to a stop beside her, "Do you have everything that you need for the journey?"

"I think so." she said, studying him for a moment to determine his true motives.

"I offered some money to Killian last night, but he refused to accept it." he sighed, pulling out a coin purse full of gold, "I hoped you might be willing to accept it instead."

"We've no shortage of money." she replied, turning to face him fully, "What's this really about?"

"I just want to support you both in some way. After leaving Killian behind all those years ago, I've felt nothing but guilt. I want to be there for him now, to give him everything he was denied in by absence." he explained, "Will you not accept a small amount? Use it to purchase something for Killian, please."

"You can't bribe him to forgive you." she said with a shake of her head before she held out her hand, "I'll take it, but he's not to know."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me for my past mistakes?" he asked as he handed the coin purse to her.

"I hope so, he is a forgiving person, but he's been through a lot and the darkness isn't helping matters." she sighed, attaching the purse to her belt, "He's changed so much since he got his magic."

"Would you take it from him if you could?" he asked, "His magic, I mean."

"I don't know." she admitted, "If he'd grown up with his magic, he'd be able to control it better. At the moment, I feel like he's going down a path that I can't follow. Having said that, he was born with magic, as was I, it would be wrong to take it from him."

"You are destined to be together and to defeat the darkness. Find a way to get through to him and to stop him from taking further steps down that dark path." he said, desperation in his tone, "If he continues listening to the darkness then he could decide to join with the Dark One."

"Has he threatened you? I know he's been struggling with his emotions, but you seem afraid of him." she replied quietly.

"He wants revenge for what I did." he sighed, looking over to where his brother stood aboard the ship, "We should all be afraid of him, Emma. He'll either choose to save us or to destroy everything."

"I'll look after him." she assured, "He won't get any worse, I won't let him."

"I just hope it's not too late." he admitted, watching Killian stride around the main deck.

* * *

"Everything ready to set sail, Anderson?" Emma asked as she stood at the helm, watching the crew as they finished preparations for the journey.

"Yes, Captain." Anderson replied with a nod, "Shall I have them line up for your speech?"

"Yes, they should be aware of the dangers we're going to be facing." she sighed, running her hand over the spindles on the ship's wheel.

Anderson made his way down onto the main deck and supervised the completion of the final tasks, gathering the crew around so she could speak to them all at once.

"My brother is here." Killian muttered from beside her, his eyes fixed on the spot where Liam stood on the dock, "Why couldn't he have stayed away?"

"Despite all that's happened, he's your brother and he cares for you. He wanted to wish you, us, a safe journey." she replied, turning to face him.

"He's no brother to me." he said, turning away and walking to the rail at the opposite side of the ship.

"I've put up with your anger for days now, but as your Captain, I'm telling you to get a grip on it." she replied, following him to the rail and taking hold of his elbow, pulling him to face her, "You have a brother who clearly cares for you, do you know what I'd give to have my parents back? Don't push your family away when others don't have the luxury of that choice."

"I'm sorry, Captain." he sighed, meeting her eyes for just a moment before he looked out over the sea again, "It's just hard to move on after all that he did."

"I know you've suffered, we all have because of the Dark One and the Evil Queen and this damn prophecy, but you can't hold grudges and want to get revenge for every slight against you. You're fueling the darkness and it's not healthy." she told him quietly but firmly, "I whipped you, Killian. I added more scars to your back because I jumped to conclusions, are you going to be getting revenge against me too?"

"Of course not. I chose to move on from that, to put it behind us so we can move forward together." he assured her.

"Exactly, you chose to move past it and ignore the darkness' urges. You need to do the same with Liam. Put the past to bed and let's move forward." she encouraged.

"With your help, I think I can do that." he admitted with a shy smile.

"Captain? We're ready for you." Anderson called from the main deck, looking up at her expectantly.

"We can do this." she said with a smile to Killian before she walked away to address the crew, "We have a perilous journey ahead, men. We've sailed under the crimson flag for years but our latest mission is bigger than raiding other ships. We're going to Gowerhaven to fight against the evil of the Dark One and the Evil Queen."

"Settle down and listen to the Captain!" Anderson ordered as the crew broke out into gasps and discussions amongst themselves.

"Some of you have guessed that I might be hiding my true identity and you are correct. I am Princess Emma of Gowerhaven." she declared, "The Evil Queen murdered my family and stole the throne and kingdom that should have been mine. We're pirates and I ask you to stand with me, men. Let's storm that palace and take back what should be mine!"

Cheers broke out amongst the crew and some declared their allegiance, but none seemed unwilling to help. Each member of the crew had served for years and had enjoyed Captain Swan's generous pay and rewards.

"Weigh anchor and let's go!" she proclaimed and the crew jumped into action, each taking up their position ready for the ship to begin sailing.

"You're really a Princess, Captain Swan?" Henry asked in awe, darting up to her before she had chance to return to the helm.

"I am, and it's time for me to reclaim my birth right." she replied with a smile, ruffling his hair before she left the main deck.

* * *

That night, all was quiet aboard the ship. Three men were on watch on the main deck, but the rest of the crew were in bed and fast asleep. Emma and Killian had settled down for the night in the Captain's cabin, sharing the bunk for the first time on the Jolly, despite still not progressing their relationship beyond kisses.

From the shadows of the room, a figure emerged, moving silently across the cabin and coming to a stop beside the edge of the bed.

"You seem to be turning away from the darkness and we can't have that." Rumple sneered, his golden eyes focused on the sleeping man. He could feel his dark magic pulsing inside of him; desperate to be joined with the shard of itself that lived within Killian.

"Let's see how strong you are, Prince Killian." he smirked, waving his hand and watching with dark delight as a stream of purple magic floated through the air and landed on Killian's skin, briefly making his chest glow, "You just won't be able to stop yourself giving into the darkness, your magic might just tear the two of you apart before you even reach Gowerhaven."

With a giggle, the Dark One disappeared, leaving behind no trace that he'd ever been there at all.

Killian woke suddenly, blinking rapidly as he looked around the room, his dark magic humming inside of him in warning but he couldn't see any threat.

"Killian?" Emma murmured with a yawn, reaching up and resting her hand on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love, must have dreamt it." he replied softly, lying back down beside her and pulling her closer. He stayed awake for a while longer, not convinced that there hadn't been something in the room with them.


	29. Chapter 29

"Fancy a spar, lad?" Killian asked, approaching Henry as the boy stood at the bow of the ship watching the sunrise. He still felt on edge after the strange feeling he'd had the night before and he hoped a little exercise would help to set him straight. Being back aboard the ship after discovering who he truly was meant to be was an odd experience, his days as a deckhand seemed like the life of an entirely different person but Henry reminded him of himself as a lad and he was determined to give the boy everything he'd never had.

"We always used to spar before, well, before you became a Prince." Henry said with a nervous smile, "Would it still be okay to spar with you?"

"Ignore that Prince nonsense." Killian sighed, standing beside him and looking out over the waves, "I've gained magic but I'm the same man you knew."

"You're different now." Henry admitted, looking over him, "But I'd still like to be friends with you, and spar with you. Perhaps you could look over some of my writing too?"

"I'd like that." Killian agreed with a smile, drawing his sword, "Come on then, show me your skills."

Henry drew his smaller cutlass and led the way to the main deck, getting into his fighting stance and waiting for Killian to do the same before he began.

He lunged forward in the direction Killian had anticipated and the former deckhand easily forced him back a few steps. He'd missed the exhilaration of a spar at sea and with each movement, his magic felt like it was singing within him.

Henry's skills had improved and he was able to put up a good fight, but he lacked the strength and speed that Killian had, even without the use of his magic. The need to win the spar suddenly took over Killian's thoughts, the darkness urging him on - _win win win win win_!

"Whoa!" Henry gasped, barely ducking down out of the way as Killian's sword swung straight at the spot where his head had been just moments ago. It was as he straightened up and really looked at the older man that he realised how empty his gaze seemed, his normally blue eyes were now black and there was a dark grin on his face.

"Killian? Are you okay?" he asked, backing away and defending himself as best he could while the pirate continued to throw his full strength behind his movements, "Killian, stop! This isn't funny!"

"Morning." Anderson greeted as he appeared on deck, "Good to see you both up and at it!"

"There's something wrong with Killian!" Henry cried, dodging another lethal jab of a sword, "He won't stop!"

Anderson rushed over and took hold of Killian's arm, trying to get his attention, but the pirate simply used his magic to blast the First Mate aside and continue on with his spar.

"Please stop!" Henry pleaded, backing away and trying to keep hold of his sword with both hands, it was the only thing he had that could stop the pirate from running him through, "You win, okay? You win!"

"What the hell is going on?" Emma demanded, appearing on the deck. Her eyes immediately went wide when she saw Killian cornering Henry against the mast; his movements clearly intended to draw blood. She transported herself beside him and grabbed his face, trying to get his focus onto her and away from the cabin boy.

"Killian? You need to stop, you're going to hurt Henry." she said gently, trying to keep the panic from her face and voice, "Killian, you were doing so well, why have you let the darkness do this to you?"

"Killian Jones is dead." the pirate smirked, his words clearly those of the darkness that was using him like a puppet.

Henry dived to the side and Killian followed the movement, raising his sword for a final, killing blow.

"Killian, don't!" Emma cried, throwing herself in front of Henry protectively and raising her glowing hands. She sent a blast of white magic at his chest, not intending to do anything but stop him. He was still for a moment as her magic burned through him, forcing the darkness to let go of its hold on his mind.

He fell to his knees, his sword clattering to the deck beside him as he got his breath back. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw Henry, Anderson and Emma, realizing what he'd done and what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he said, looking down at his hand and frowning a little in confusion when he saw purple magic flowing through his veins instead of his own.

Emma waved her hand and transported them both to her cabin, leaving Anderson to help Henry calm down.

* * *

"How's the lad?" Killian asked from where he stood awkwardly at the side of the room, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Recovering." Anderson replied as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"He's a good boy, he'll bounce back." Emma said from where she sat perched on the edge of her desk.

"Is he a danger to the crew?" Anderson asked with a nod in Killian's direction, not bothering with small talk before getting to the matter at hand.

"Anderson..." Emma sighed, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Is he?" Anderson demanded, "Clearly, he's not in control. You need to contain him before he kills one of us."

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" Killian yelled, unable to stop the rage that began to build within him.

"You've done enough." Anderson stated, "This is a conversation to be had between your Captain and her First Mate so sit down and be quiet."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Killian spat, raising his hand and using his magic to choke the other man.

"Stop this at once, Killian!" Emma ordered, "Anderson is your commanding officer, you are out of line!"

Killian looked over to her, studying her and weighing up his options before he let Anderson go from the choke-hold, "Very well. Talk amongst yourselves. Decide my fate." he hissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma demanded, moving to stand in front of him, "You weren't like this yesterday when we set sail."

"You're not a fit Captain for this ship, it should be me!" Killian sneered, his pupils beginning to glow a little purple as the Dark One's curse twisted his thoughts and his desires.

Emma reached up and slapped him harshly across the face, her hand glowing with light magic, but she quickly went from angry to confused when a purple stream of magic left his mouth and dissolved into the air around them. When she looked back up at him, his eyes were their usual blue and he seemed dazed.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around the cabin, "I was sparring with Henry, wasn't I?"

"You tried to kill Henry and you just tried to kill me." Anderson said with a frown.

"Your magic isn't purple." Emma murmured, beginning to put the dots together as to what had happened, "I think you were cursed with something."

"But why would someone curse him? He's already volatile." Anderson sighed.

"The Dark One wants his magic. What better way to get it than to make him destroy himself and freely join with the darkness?" she replied, "We need to watch our backs. Clearly we're not safe from them even when we're together on the Jolly."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** : Thank you to everyone for reading and a special big thank you to those who take the time to review every chapter, your support means the world to me! This story has been such fun to write and I really hope that you're all enjoying it too. I'm going to take a little break from posting for a couple of weeks while I prepare the next lot of chapters, so Chapter 31 won't be up until Tuesday 28th August.

* * *

It had been days since the incident with Henry but Killian couldn't bring himself to leave the Captain's cabin and face the crew. He hated that he'd lost control so violently and he was terrified of losing control again. He occupied himself as best he could with the books in Emma's library, trying to distract his mind with learning. When he was focused on a task, the darkness didn't seem so loud in his head.

"You can't stay in here for the rest of the trip." Emma sighed, entering the cabin and closing the door, "Hiding yourself away isn't going to help."

"I almost killed Henry, what if that happens again?" he said quietly, looking up from his book.

"Killian, you were cursed. The minute that magic was out of you, you were back to normal again." she replied, walking across the cabin and standing beside him, "You would never choose to hurt Henry, everyone knows that."

"I don't want to be a burden." he murmured, resting his head against her hip and closing his eyes.

"A burden? You're not a burden." she said, putting one hand against his cheek whilst she used the other to run her fingers through his hair, "We're in this together. Talk to me, let me help you."

"At the moment I feel like it's controlling me, but I want to be the one in control." he explained, "I keep trying to take hold of it but the darkness is strong and the whispers are tempting."

"Come on." she whispered, taking hold of his hand and hook and leading him to the bed, "Lie down and talk to me."

He waited until she was comfortable on the bed before he joined her, lying on his side and resting his head on her chest.

"Tell me everything." she encouraged, continuing to gently run her fingers through his hair, "What does it whisper?"

"Everything I've ever wanted and more." he sighed, closing his eyes, "It whispers about the revenge I could get on people that have wronged me, revenge against you even. It keeps telling me to kill you so I can become the Captain, just like when it was telling me to kill Liam so I could become the King."

"Do you want to do those things?" she asked.

"No." he assured her, "After the pain I've experienced, I'd never want to inflict it on another, but the darkness makes it sound like... a means to an end."

"Is it easier to control at times?" she asked, "You've seemed a lot more calm and relaxed when you're been reading over the last few days."

"It's quieter when I'm distracted." he admitted, "I suppose it's because I'm too busy to listen to it."

"The first thing we need to do then is give you some tasks aboard the ship." she decided, "You're more than capable of protecting yourself now, so it makes sense for you to work alongside the crew again."

"I want to practice with my magic, but I'm worried about using it and letting it free." he huffed in frustration, "How do you control yours?"

"My magic doesn't try to influence me so it's a little different, but I imagine it's inside a container in my heart and that I'm letting a little free when I use it." she tried to explain, "Have you tried that? Visualizing putting the darkness in a cage in your mind?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid it'll fight back and punish me for trying to lock it away." he admitted.

"Then I'll help you." she said, "My magic can neutralize yours if it tries anything."

"Aye, alright." he agreed, focusing his thoughts on locking the whispering darkness away.

She could tell immediately when he began visualizing as she could feel the intense magical hum coming off him. His magic felt warm and inviting to her, but she could also feel the power that it contained.

"Is it fighting?" she asked, running her fingertips over his forehead.

"Mmm." he murmured, his eyelids fluttering and his jaw clenching as he worked harder to make his magic obey him.

It was five long minutes later when he finally opened his eyes and relaxed against her, "Done, I think."

She reached down and took his hand, letting tendrils of her light magic escape her fingertips and wrap themselves around his hand and arm. He watched the pulsing white magic that warmed and soothed his skin before he let tendrils of his dark magic join hers. The streams of light and dark danced together before they embraced and wove themselves around one another, keeping Killian and Emma joined as they relaxed together.

* * *

"Killian." Emma's voice gently pulled him out of the first peaceful slumber he'd had in weeks, "Killian, wake up."

"Is it morning?" he murmured with a yawn, stretching and blinking his eyes open.

"Not quite." she chuckled as he looked blearily up at her, "The sun is setting, we've been asleep in here all afternoon."

"Did I keep you from your duties?" he asked, sitting upright and running his hand through his ruffled hair.

"Anderson would have handled everything." she assured him, sitting up and stretching, "Besides, helping you is more important."

"I think it worked." he said, staring at a spot on the wall as he listened, "It's much quieter, more manageable."

"Good." she replied with a grin, "I heard the men tuning their instruments earlier, perhaps we could celebrate your breakthrough by having dinner with the crew? You could treat me to a dance."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked, "I don't want to tempt fate."

"You need to unwind and get out of this cabin." she said, sliding off the bed and going over to the mirror, "You're not going to make me ask you to dance, are you?"

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" he chuckled, climbing off the bed and getting down on one knee, "Captain Emma Swan, Princess of Gowerhaven, will you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight?"

"I accept your offer, Prince Killian of Misthaven." she replied, going over to him and tugging him to his feet, "Will you wear the red vest tonight? I love that one on you."

"Only if you'll also wear red." he replied with a wink.

"It's a deal." she agreed with a smile, running her hands down his chest and leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Killian?" Henry asked, immediately greeting Killian and Emma when they entered the mess hall where the crew were gathered for their evening meal.

"Aye, much." Killian replied with a tight smile, "I'm sorry for scaring you, lad. It won't happen again."

"It's alright. Anderson explained to me that you're still learning about your magic." Henry said, "When I first started learning how to use a sword, I was really bad at it but after time and practice, I'm much better at it."

"Is Anderson teaching you?" Emma asked, following Henry to a bench and pulling Killian along behind her. They sat down and Killian stayed quiet throughout the meal, simply enjoying listening to Emma and Henry chat to one another. He allowed himself to imagine the future, wondering what Emma would look like on the throne of Gowerhaven or leading a council meeting. He smiled to himself, knowing that it would suit her.

"You've been very quiet tonight. Everything okay?" Emma asked as they walked from the mess hall and up onto the main deck where the crew were gathering to play instruments and sing shanties.

"Aye, I'm enjoying our evening." he replied with a smile, taking her hand and leading her into the centre of the deck as a group of the men began to play their instruments.

"Is it still under control?" she asked cautiously, holding onto him as they began to sway in time to the music.

"Definitely. Thank you for your help, I needed it." he said with a smile, spinning her away from him before spinning her back into his arms.

"I didn't know you could dance!" she laughed, resting both hands on his chest.

"I can't, I'm just trying to impress you." he chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks, "You're beautiful tonight."

"And you're handsome tonight." she replied, leaning in and meeting his lips as the men wolf-whistled around them.

He pulled her closer, his hand and hook resting on her hips as he deepened their kiss.

"Perhaps we could take this further below?" she suggested with a raised eyebrow, taking a step back from him.

"You think we're ready for that?" he asked quietly.

"I want you, Killian. I want to give you everything. Do you want me too?" she asked, her hand resting on his cheek and her thumb gently tracing his lips.

"I do." he admitted with a smile.

"Then come with me, let me show you my love for you." she said, taking his hook in her hand and leading him towards the hatch to her cabin.


	31. Chapter 31

The rustle of fabric, the thud of leather falling to the floor and the soft breaths of the two occupants were the only sounds in the Captain's cabin. The music and laughter from the crew was a quiet soundtrack in the background, not disrupting the activities in the cabin in the slightest.

Cautious hands, fingers and lips trailed over skin as they sought to explore one another's bodies. Her hand gently twisted his hook free from the brace and placed it down on the desk before she reached out for the straps and buckles that held his brace in place on his left arm, but he pulled away from her.

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked, watching him closely to see what was wrong.

"It's not that." he assured her with a tight smile before he looked down at his left arm, "It's not a pretty sight. None of me is."

She sighed and stepped closer to him, carefully running her hand over the striped scars across his back, "I gave you these." she reminded him, "They should make me feel ashamed, not you."

"They show my failings." he tried to explain, "I'm sorry, it doesn't matter. I'll just put my shirt back on."

She stopped him when he reached for his shirt, gently turning him to face her, "Your scars aren't a weakness. They're a strength." she said, "They show that you're a survivor, but if they bother you that much then let me do something about them."

"Don't waste your energy on me, love." he murmured.

She closed her eyes and focused on her magic, letting it flow from her hand and out over his back. Slowly but surely, her magic healed the skin and knitted it back together flawlessly, leaving perfect, unblemished skin behind.

"Thank you." he whispered, relieved when the pulling feeling of the scarred skin was gone, "You've been practicing your healing skills."

"If you have the potential to be the greatest dark magic wielder in all the realms, I decided that I should challenge myself to be the greatest light magic wielder." she replied, "If the prophecy is true then we need to balance each other out."

He nodded in agreement, "Aye, good plan."

"May I?" she asked, reaching out for his left arm.

"Don't heal it." he pleaded as he allowed her to touch him, "It can serve as a reminder of all that was taken from me."

"Okay." she agreed, working on the straps and buckles of the brace before she carefully slipped it off his arm.

"The brace chafes." he said in explanation when his bandaged stump was revealed. His arm twitched as if he wanted to pull it from her grasp but he steadied himself and allowed her to unwrap the bandage and see the stump he'd hidden away since his hand had been taken.

She winced when the jagged scars were exposed, but the wounds themselves had long since healed.

"Were you conscious?" she asked, unable to hide her own morbid fascination at just how he'd survived such an injury whilst at sea.

"For some of it." he admitted, "Mercilessly not for the worst of it."

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, the pads of her fingers just centimeters away from his stump.

"It's tender and I get awful phantom pains from time to time, but it doesn't hurt like it did." he replied, "You can touch it, if you want to. If it doesn't disgust you, I mean."

"It's not disgusting, it's a part of you." she said softly, moving her fingers closer and letting them rest on the scars. He flinched at the feeling, having never experienced another's touch on the damaged skin.

"How does that feel?" she asked as she massaged the stump, stroking the scars and watching his reactions.

"It feels good." he admitted with a slight gulp of surprise, his eyes closing and his eyelids flickering as she touched him, "I've never been touched like this before."

"I love you, Killian. This is what it feels like to be loved, to be caressed." she murmured, bringing his stump up to rest against her chest so he could feel her heartbeat against his skin.

"I want more." he said, his eyes opening and his hand taking hold of hers, "I want to be one with you."

She smiled and gave him a nod, encouraging him to take control of the situation. Even after all the weeks they'd spent creating Captain Hook and the weeks he'd been wrestling with his dark magic, he still struggled to take the lead on things.

He captured her lips in a fiery kiss and backed her towards the bed, his touch careful and feather light despite the lust driving him on.

"I love you, Emma." he said with a smile, letting her pull him down onto the bed on top of her.

* * *

"You're glowing." Killian murmured as they lay intertwined together beneath the covers. He ran his hand up her arm, completely absorbed by the glittering of her skin.

"So are you." Emma chuckled, capturing his hand and holding it in hers, watching their skin glow together, "It's our magic."

"Why is it doing that?" he asked, his voice both curious and a little concerned, "If my magic is out of control-"

"It isn't." she assured him, squeezing his hand, "We're destined to be together, right? Light and dark? So perhaps this is our magic's way of celebrating that we've completed the last step?"

"So we're one now." he replied, linking their fingers.

"I think so." she agreed, "How do you feel?"

"Complete." he admitted, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on it, "Like I've finally found what I was missing."

"Me too." she grinned, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, "I'm so glad I met you. You've changed me for the better, made me open up and given me a future."

"If I hadn't met you, I'd have no idea who I really was and I'd still be swabbing decks." he said, relaxing back into the pillow and looking up at the ceiling, "Well, I'd still be Blackbeard's cowardly deckhand."

"You've never been a coward, think of all that you've survived." she replied, tracing the scars on his stump with her fingertips. Over the course of their evening together, he'd grown more comfortable with her touch on his left arm and he didn't feel quite so ashamed by it.

"When we first met, I was hiding in the Captain's cabin." he reminded her with a chuckle.

"You weren't hiding, you were following your Captain's orders. That's different." she protested, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, "You never have to feel that way again. Just think of the power you've got now."

"Aye." he agreed with a contented sigh, but he couldn't help but think back to the page he'd read in the book about the Dark One. If given the chance, would he want Rumplestiltskin's powers, or was that just the darkness inside of him?

"Are you frowning?" Emma murmured into his skin, "You've gone all tense."

"I'm just thinking about what's ahead." he replied, a lie within a truth.

She lifted her head up and met his gaze, "Well, don't. We can worry about what's ahead in the morning. For now, let's just be two people in love."


	32. Chapter 32

"That's it, now turn two notches to port." Emma said, standing at Killian's side as he carefully moved the ship's large wheel in the direction she'd instructed, "Perfect, you're a natural."

It was the morning after they'd made love for the first time and Emma had decided that it was time to give Killian more responsibility aboard the ship. She and Anderson had continued to tutor him in navigation but it was the first time that she was giving him the chance to do it for himself.

"I have a good teacher." Killian replied with a smile, glancing in her direction before he returned his gaze to the horizon.

"Captain, we're approaching Gowerhaven's waters." Anderson called up from the bottom of the stairs that led up to the helm.

"Killian, are you alright to stay at the helm while Anderson and I take a look at the map?" she asked, certain that he had the skills to be able to manage for a couple of hours unattended, "We'll just be in my cabin if you need us."

"Aye, Captain, I've got this." he assured her with a proud smile, stepping closer to the helm and centering himself.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." she replied, placing a kiss on his cheek before she stepped down to join Anderson on the main deck, "Come with me, Anderson. Let's take a look at what's the best port to head towards so we can remain hidden from Regina for as long as possible."

"If she knows you're on the way then she'll have upped the amount of guards at the ports. We might not be able to dock at all." Anderson pointed out, following her below deck.

"We're no strangers to going ashore via rowboat, we've done that many a time. We could use our magic, but I'd rather not draw any attention to us." she said, waiting for him at the bottom of the ladder before she walked with him to her cabin, "We'll need to get ourselves clothes that blend in too."

"Perhaps not?" he suggested thoughtfully, "We know the Evil Queen is looking out for you, but does she know to expect Killian?"

"She knows about the prophecy and that we're travelling together, as well as us both having our magic." she responded, letting him into her cabin and closing the door, "Why?"

"I was going to suggest that you pretend to be on a royal visit from Misthaven to get into the palace. Newly returned Prince Killian might want to tour the nearby kingdoms." he said, pulling the map down from the shelf and unrolling it across the desk as he'd done many a time over the years.

"That could work to get us past the guards. I doubt they're clever enough to question royalty." she agreed, "But Regina will know it's a lie."

"If it gets you in then it doesn't matter, does it?" he said, "You both have magic, once you're in it'll just be a case of defeating her."

"You make it sound so simple." she sighed, running her hand over the map.

* * *

"Hey Hook?" Henry's voice startled Killian and he looked towards the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think you could show me how to steer the ship one day?" Henry asked, clearly nervous to be around the other man, despite his insistence that he was fine after the incident between them.

"Aye, have you finished your jobs for the morning?" Killian replied, looking back up at the horizon to make sure the ship continued forward. He'd been at the helm for a couple of hours and he was very much enjoying it.

"I have." Henry nodded.

"Then come closer, lad. I'll give you a lesson now." Killian said, taking a step back from the helm so Henry could stand between him and the wheel.

"Are you sure you're not too busy?" Henry asked, ducking under Killian's arm, "I don't mean to bother you."

"You're not bothering me, I could do with a distraction." Killian assured him with a smile before he began to instruct him, "Stand here and place your hands on the spindles. That's it, keep yourself balanced and feel the waves against the ship."

"How sensitive is the wheel?" Henry asked, holding the spindles but aware that Killian's strong grip was keeping the ship steady.

"Feel it for yourself." the former deckhand replied with a mischievous smile, suddenly letting go of the helm and allowing Henry to take full control.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped, stepping forward as he struggled with the weight of the wheel, the muscles in his arms straining as he fought to keep it steady. He managed to get his balance back after a moment, leaning back into Killian's sturdy form to reassure himself that he hadn't been left alone.

"Turn her a notch in the direction of your choice, you'll feel the change." Killian advised, resting his hand and hook on Henry's shoulders.

Henry carefully turned the wheel and couldn't restrain his whoop of laughter when he felt and saw the ship change direction in the waves, "That's amazing." he admitted.

"Aye, it is." Killian agreed, "I dreamed of steering a ship when I was your age."

"How do you know which way to go?" Henry asked, "I know you use that circular thing, but I don't understand how you know."

"You mean a sextant?" Killian replied, reaching over and unhooking the sextant from where it hung on a hook beside the helm, "If I'm honest, I'm relatively new to navigation, but I understand the basics enough to explain to you. Captain Swan decides on our destination by looking at a map, noting the coordinates and the direction. We then find out our location by using the sextant. We can then use a compass to determine whether we're going in the right direction."

"That sounds awfully complicated." Henry admitted.

"Aye, it is." Killian agreed with a sigh, "Magic doesn't enable a man to learn his navigation basics any quicker."

"Have you been using your magic recently?" Henry asked, "Do you know any tricks?"

"Tricks?" Killian chuckled, "I'm not a magician or a court jester, lad."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Henry replied quickly, visibly shying away from Killian.

"It's alright, no need to apologize." Killian assured, stepping aside and placing the sextant back on the hook where it belonged, "You focus on keeping us steady and I'll give you some tricks."

"Okay." Henry said with a nervous smile, glancing over to the other man briefly. When he looked back at the horizon, he gasped in horror when he saw a large dragon flying towards them, "Killian!"

"What is it, lad?" Killian asked, resting his hook gently on Henry's shoulder, "You can handle a little dragon, can't you? Perhaps you'd prefer something a bit smaller?"

"That's your magic?" Henry said in disbelief when the dragon shimmered and became an eagle instead, "How are you doing that?"

"The Captain taught me a few methods to control it. The magic comes relatively naturally to me, but it just requires control." Killian admitted, waving his hand and making the eagle dissolve so small particles of shimmering magic fell around them.

"What are you two up to?" Emma asked, appearing beside them and looking up at the magic particles.

"We're slacking, Captain." Killian chuckled, taking control of the helm once again as Henry released the wheel.

"Slacking?" she laughed, "I can't have my crew slacking."

"What's our punishment to be, love?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and I will discuss your punishment later." she teased with a wink before she turned to Henry, "As for you, Henry, a slacking cabin boy deserves a severe punishment."

Henry's eyes widened as he looked between Emma and Killian fearfully, not sure whether she was still joking or genuinely meant to punish him.

"Take the afternoon off." she said with a smile, "If you're interested in navigation, why not look at some of the maps in my cabin?"

"Really? Thank you, Captain." Henry grinned.

"Off you go, lad." Killian encouraged, clapping the boy on the back.

"He'll be a Captain one day." Emma murmured as they watched Henry practically skip below deck, "He's got fight in him."


	33. Chapter 33

"That's it, lad." Killian encouraged Henry as they practiced hand-to-hand combat one afternoon on the main deck, "Always be thinking of your next move and how to block."

After a week of daily sessions, Henry's movements were improving and his actions were more deliberate and planned. Killian wasn't as experienced or practiced in hand-to-hand combat as some of the men, but he knew enough to teach him the basics.

"Go for his legs, Henry!" Anderson called from where he sat on a barrel nearby, "His footing isn't nearly as secure as he thinks it is."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Killian teased the first mate, taking his attention off Henry for just a moment. The boy took advantage of his distraction, kicking his legs out from under him and putting him flat on his back.

"Excellent move!" Anderson chuckled, coming over to join them and patting Henry on the back, "Good work. He may have dark magic now, but our Killian still has lots to learn."

"That was hardly a fair move." Killian argued, getting to his feet again, "You deliberately distracted me to give him an advantage."

"In a situation where you would need hand-to-hand combat to save your life, your opponent wouldn't be fighting fair." Anderson reminded them, patting Killian's shoulder, "You're a sore loser, my friend."

"Perhaps we should spar with our swords and see who's the loser then?" Killian suggested with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't seen all of my moves." Anderson replied with an amused shake of his head.

"Killian." Emma called down from the helm and Killian was gone in the blink of an eye, appearing beside her at the ship's wheel.

"What is it, love?" he asked, accepting the spyglass she handed to him.

"The Evil Queen's castle is in sight." she said, pointing at the horizon, "Look there. It's just as daunting as I expected."

"That's her castle? That monstrosity?" he grimaced as he studied the castle with the spyglass, "I suppose it suits her from what you've told me of your past with her."

"She has a flare for the dramatic." she sighed, keeping the wheel steady even as her thoughts became chaotic with memories.

"And you say I'm dramatic, love." he chuckled, lowering the spyglass and minimizing it with the tip of his hook.

"You are dramatic, but you have style too, so that balances you out." she teased, taking hold of his hook.

"Thanks, love." he laughed, stepping closer to her and looking out over the sea ahead of them, "We can do this. We can win."

"I hope so." she murmured softly, leaning into him as her confidence faltered.

* * *

"How do I look?" Killian asked Henry, turning away from the mirror to face the cabin boy, "Princely enough to trick some guards?"

He and Emma had put together an outfit for him that was practical but also decadent, exactly what a Prince on a royal tour would wear.

"Aye." Henry sighed, giving him a small smile before he looked away.

"What's wrong, lad?" Killian asked in concern, gesturing for Henry to take a seat so they could talk.

"This is the best ship I've served aboard, we're like a family, I don't want you and the Captain to go away and get hurt." Henry explained with a huff.

"We have a duty, lad." Killian replied, "We'd like to stay here and continue sailing, but we need to do our duty."

"What happens to me if you don't come back?" the cabin boy asked, "I don't want to leave the ship."

"You really think that Anderson would cast you aside?" Killian chuckled gently, "You're one of us, lad, whether Emma and I return or not."

Henry sprung up and moved closer to Killian, surprising the other man with a tight hug.

"It's going to be alright." Killian reassured him, holding him close and rubbing his back as the boy clung to him, "We're coming back, you'll see."

"Can't I come with you? Couldn't me and Anderson do something to help?" Henry asked.

"This isn't your fight." Emma spoke up from the doorway, "You'll all be helping us by keeping my ship safe."

Henry nodded, letting go of Killian and trying to look a little more put together now Emma had joined them.

"The boat is ready." Emma said to Killian and the former deckhand disappeared, taking the hint to leave. She turned to the cabin boy and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry. No matter what happens to us, you'll be safe."

"If she kills you then I'll avenge you both." Henry declared, steely determination in his eyes, despite his fear.

"No." she whispered with a small smile, "Don't waste your life on revenge."

"But-" he began to protest.

"It's not worth it." she told him, "Living with a heart full of hate is a terrible fate. I love you like a son, Henry. I want you to have a happy future and revenge isn't a path to follow, believe me."

* * *

"Liam." Killian spoke into the mirror in his hand, watching his brother working at his desk in Misthaven.

Liam gasped and dropped his pen, looking up at the mirror across the room, "Killian? Is everything alright?" he asked. He got to his feet and walked closer to the mirror, his eyes fixed on his brother.

"Aye, we're just about to go ashore to Gowerhaven and I have something to ask of you." Killian replied with a sigh, "If Emma and I don't return or don't survive, I need you to take in Henry."

"Henry? Who is Henry?" Liam asked in confusion, "Surely you don't mean to tell me that you have a child? How is that even possible?"

"Not quite." Killian chuckled, "He's our cabin boy. He's a good lad with a bright future so I need you to take him in and look after him if we fail."

"I can't just take children in, Killian." Liam sighed, "It would look strange enough if he was your son, never mind a random boy."

"This is not up for debate, brother." Killian replied sharply, "If Emma and I don't return, promise me that you'll take him in and raise him as if he were my son, as if he were yours even."

"Killian-" Liam began to protest.

"Promise me. It's my dying wish." Killian said, halting Liam's arguments.

"Alright." Liam agreed with a nod, "I promise that I'll look after him should anything happen to you both."

"Thank you." Killian replied with a small smile, "I'll be leaving the mirror with Henry, so this is goodbye."

"Good luck." Liam said, "I believe in you, Killian, I always have."

"See you on the other side, Liam." Killian murmured, letting the connection close. He took a moment to gather himself before he made his way to where Emma, Henry and some of the crew were stood at the rail.

"Ready?" she asked and she grinned when he nodded, hopping over the rail and climbing down to the rowboat below.

"Henry, lad, this is for you." Killian said to the cabin boy, kneeling down and handing the mirror over, "It's enchanted so keep it safe. If we don't return and you need help then contact my brother through it, he'll look after you."

"Your brother? You mean the King?" Henry gasped in shock, holding the mirror close.

"Aye, but you may refer to him as Liam." Killian chuckled, "I must be off now, but use that mirror if you need to, alright?"

"Thank you." Henry said, leaning in and giving him a final hug, "Good luck."

"See you soon." Killian replied with a wink, climbing over the rail and joining Emma in the rowboat below.


	34. Chapter 34

"My lady." Killian said, offering his hand and hook to Emma after he'd pulled the rowboat out of the waves and up onto dry land.

"Shouldn't I be serving you, Prince Killian?" she chuckled, taking hold of his hook and stepping down out of the boat.

"Aren't you worried I'd get used to being pampered?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that something I should be concerned about?" she laughed, "Are you going to start making princely demands?"

"You know it." he teased, helping her to drag the boat up to the tree line so they could hide it, "Liam will regret me returning once I start spending his royal money."

"How are things with Liam?" she asked, pulling her pack onto her back and waiting for him to do the same before they began walking, "You were so angry with him before."

"I'm still angry, but now I've got my magic a little more under control, I know that it's not him I should be taking my anger out on. He was a victim as much as I was, even if him leaving me behind makes me feel otherwise." he sighed, trying to explain his thoughts, "I asked him to take care of Henry if we don't return."

"You did?" she asked in surprise, "Do you expect us to fail?"

"I don't know what to expect." he admitted, "But I want Henry to have a secure future either way. He was terrified that he'd be forced onto another ship if we didn't come back."

"Anderson wouldn't let that happen." she said, "But I'm glad that you've arranged something with Liam, just in case. Henry is a special boy, he deserves so much happiness."

"Aye, he does." he agreed, looking over to her, "Have you thought about our future at all? If we succeed, we'll be royals in two different kingdoms."

"Well, I'm trapped in an arranged marriage with a terrible Prince from Misthaven." she replied with an exaggerated sigh, "I don't know what future we can possible have, Captain Hook, when I'm engaged to another man."

"He sounds truly awful." he said with a wink, "Don't worry, love, I'll save you from that pompous Prince."

"My hero!" she laughed softly, reaching out and taking his hand, "I don't know what our future holds, but I'd like to be wherever you are."

"You'll become Queen of Gowerhaven." he realized with slight shock, "That's quite an upgrade from pirate Captain."

"We'll work it out." she promised, "There will be a way for us to be together and be ourselves, without being weighed down by our lives as royals."

"Aye, we'll sort it out." he agreed, giving her hand a squeeze, "Things will be easier once we're no longer bound by prophecies and destiny."

She pulled him to a gentle holt, reaching up and cupping his cheek, "We could walk away. We could choose to live our lives and ignore our destiny." she said, "That never even occurred to you, did it? That there's another choice?"

"That's the coward's way out and neither of us are cowards." he replied with a sad smile, "Although I almost wish we were as this mission could kill us both."

"But we'll go down fighting together." she said, leaning in and kissing him, "Together. Always."

"Always." he murmured against her lips, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of closeness between them.

* * *

"We should stop to make camp soon." Killian suggested after a long day of walking, "We need to set up a fire before dark."

"No, let's keep going." Emma replied without looking back at him, "We can't afford to just stop."

"Swan, we have to rest." he insisted, jogging to catch up with her when she continued to march forward, "Emma."

She sighed when she felt his hook take hold of her arm, slowly turning her to face him, "Killian-" she protested.

"Once we get to the castle, we don't know when we're going to be able to rest again." he told her gently, "We need to rest tonight so we're ready for anything tomorrow."

"Since when did you get to be so wise?" she asked with a small smile.

"Since my Captain started believing in me." he replied, gently leading her off the path, "Come on, let's find somewhere hidden to camp."

"I'll make dinner." she offered as they walked through the trees, "I'm not too bad at hunting."

"I'm impressed, Captain." he chuckled, "I would have thought you'd have your crew carry out those tasks for you."

"I'm hands on, as you know." she replied with a suggestive smile, leaning in and trailing a hand down his chest.

"You are indeed." he smirked in agreement, "Alright, dinner is on you then, Captain Swan."

"Shall we make camp here?" she suggested when they arrived at a small clearing, hidden well within dense forest.

"Aye, seems as good a place as any." he agreed, slipping off his pack and placing it down so he could stretch, "One of us should stay with the camp, so shall I refill our flasks with water first?"

"Yes, you go first." she replied with a nod, setting her own pack down beside his, "I'll start putting together a fire. By the time I then go and hunt, the fire will be hot enough and big enough for cooking."

"It's a deal." he agreed, taking her flask and heading off towards the river to refill their water supplies.

* * *

When he returned with flasks full to the brim of fresh water, he found Emma gazing unseeingly into the flames from the fire she'd built and started in his absence.

"Swan." he called softly to alert her to his return, but it took a long moment for her to drag herself from her thoughts, "I've got plenty of water for tonight and tomorrow."

"That's good." she replied with a slightly forced smile, getting up and retrieving some blades from her pack, "I'll hunt us something."

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously, setting down the flasks before he sat down at the edge of the fire to give her some space, "You looked a million miles away."

"I was thinking about my parents." she admitted quietly, sharpening the knives to distract herself from her thoughts, "They'd be horrified by what I've become and appalled by the things I've done."

"I don't believe that." he said, quickly moving to her side, "You did what you had to do to survive. They'd be proud of you for surviving and pushing onwards when others would have run and hide."

"I don't even know if they're alive or dead." she sighed, her body still tense even as she leaned into him a little, "I'm not sure that I want to know what their fate was."

"Now is not the time to doubt yourself." he said, taking each blade from her one-by-one and sliding them into the sheaths on her belt, "It doesn't matter what you did before. What matters is that you're here doing the right thing now, fighting to remove evil from your kingdom."

"The people might prefer her to me and my family." she murmured, fully relaxing into him, "They might not want our help."

"The Dark One and the Evil Queen rule with pain and fear." he replied, putting his arms around her, "Believe me, love, no one wants that."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into him for some reassurance. She stood with him until the sun began to set and their bellies rumbled with hunger, "I'll get us some food. Stay safe while I'm gone."

"Be careful during your hunt." he said, capturing her lips in a kiss before he pulled away and let her go, "I'll be right here waiting for you."

He watched her leave the clearing, content that she was safely on her way before he turned back towards the campfire.

"Hello dearie." a voice cackled and Killian landed heavily on the ground, his consciousness ripped from him by the Dark One's claw-like fingers.


	35. Chapter 35

Emma knew something was wrong as soon as she approached the clearing with her kill slung over her shoulder. Everything was too still, too silent and Killian was sat far too rigidly at the fireside. She moved as quietly as she could around the perimeter, her eyes widening when she reached a spot that exposed Killian's restraints to her. His arms were bound in front of him with vine-like dull gold magic and the same colour magic kept him gagged too.

"Admiring my handiwork?" a voice came from behind her and she spun around, her dagger in her hand, "I'm quite proud of my work, no escaping for him!"

"The Dark One." she realized with a gasp, steadying herself, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Rumplestiltskin said with an unhinged giggle.

"What kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll take him off your hands and you get to return to your ship." he replied, "His life for yours."

"Why would I ever agree to a deal like that?" she demanded, infuriated by the suggestion.

"If you and lover boy continue on your path, you'll both die. If you take my deal, you'll both live." he explained with a dark grin, "You'll be able to sail away aboard your ship and Prince Killian will be safe with me."

"How do I know you'd keep him alive?" she asked, "His magic is a threat to you, isn't it?"

"He's more useful to me alive." the Dark One sneered, "Do we have a deal?"

She glanced back to where Killian was restrained before she looked back at the Dark One, "No, not with your terms."

"Bad decision-" he began to cackle, his eyebrows raising in surprise when she interrupted him.

"I have a deal for you, Dark One, but it'll be with my terms." she said, "You can take Killian with you today to Regina's palace, but he must not be killed and I must be protected whilst I travel there. You can't tell her that I'm on my way to challenge her."

"That answers my question over whether your throne is more important than your boyfriend." he smirked, "Regina is expecting you, but not so soon. My alliance with her is purely to benefit myself, so you have a deal."

"Excellent." she replied with a smile, her own actions sickening her to her core, "Let's get on with it then."

The Dark One let her lead the way back to the campfire and Killian immediately began fighting his restraints when he saw that Emma was so close to the demon. His magic made his whole body glow as he fought, managing to put cracks in the restraints but nothing further.

"You are a powerful one, aren't you?" Rumplestiltskin grinned as he approached the bound pirate, "What fun we're going to have together!"

Killian glared and growled at the Dark One before he looked over to Emma in confusion.

"We made a deal." she explained, ignoring the look of betrayal and utter devastation that filled Killian's face, "He gets you and I get to live. I'll be sailing away tomorrow."

He roared in fury at her words, hating that she'd cast him aside and sold him to the Dark One after all they'd been through together. His magic burned through the restraints on his arms, powered by his emotions, but Rumple added more restraints immediately.

"We may be true love, but my life is more important than your love." she said, her own heart breaking as she broke his, "You're just a deckhand to me, a slave to play with for my own amusement. The game is over now, I'm done with you."

As though a switch had been flipped, he immediately stopped fighting and slumped a little, the glow of his magic disappearing. Once again, he was trapped and forced to serve others, left behind by someone he loved and who he thought loved him. All emotions within him drained away as he closed himself off, feeling nothing but cold emptiness inside.

"Take him away." she told the Dark One, her eyes fixed on Killian as she desperately tried to convey with looks alone that she had a plan, but he kept his eyes fixed on the ground between his feet.

"Gladly." the Dark One laughed, waving his hand and transporting both himself and his captive to Regina's castle.

* * *

Emma barely slept that night, her mind repeating on a loop Killian's devastated expression as though to punish her for what she'd done. Her magic felt coiled up within her, not dancing and singing as it usually did when in the company of its other half.

After transferring the flask of water, food and personal items from Killian's pack into her own, she ran through a couple of training drills with her sword before she mentally ran through her plan. The castle she remembered from her childhood wasn't the one Regina used, but she was confident that she could still find a way in.

She set off walking at first light, unable to attempt sleep any longer when she knew the palace was just a couple of hours walk away. Travelling on foot without Killian at her side felt wrong and she missed his company. He knew exactly what to say to distract her from her self-doubt and she longed to hear his comforting, reassuring words once more. She hoped that he was as safe and as comfortable as he could be in the circumstances.

Whatever protection Rumplestiltskin had put in place for her as part of their deal worked and she wasn't bothered by anyone during her journey. As she got closer and closer to the palace, she passed through multiple checkpoints without being noticed by the Black Knights on guard at each one.

She didn't immediately approach the final checkpoint at the foot of the path leading to the palace, choosing instead to hide in the trees nearby to watch it for a time with her spyglass. Few people made their way up to the checkpoint and those that did seemed to be staff.

Finally, when she was tired of waiting and willing to take a risk, she slowly made her way up to the checkpoint. As before, the guards didn't seem to notice her and she was almost clear when she heard one of them speak.

"Hey, you there! Let me examine your papers, I don't recognize you and we've not been informed of any new employees." the guard practically barked.

She spun on her heel to face them and fully expected to be arrested and marched to the dungeons, but she was amazed to find that she'd slipped under the radar once again as they weren't talking to her, but a young girl. She decided not to wait and see if the Dark One's protection had a time limit, practically jogging her way up the long path to the castle.

Rumplestiltskin was waiting for her at the base of the staircase that led to the entranceway. He was leaning against one of the stone pillars, his ankles crossed casually as though he'd been merely out for a stroll and wasn't the evil Dark One.

"You made it here unscathed and undetected, as promised." he said once she was a few feet away, "But you're on your own now, dearie."

"Thank you." she replied, her hand on the handle of her sword as she moved past him towards the staircase.

"Aren't you going to ask about your true love?" he asked with a sneer, "Don't you want to know what I have planned for him?"

"No." she said as coldly as she could while she climbed the stairs, "He means nothing to me."

"Nothing?" he repeated with a chuckle once she was out of earshot, "We'll see about that."


	36. Chapter 36

Once inside the palace, Emma found herself navigating labyrinthine corridors that all looked the same and never seemed to lead her to where she wanted to go. She realized after some time of moving in circles that she was clearly dealing with a kind of magic designed to prevent her from reaching her destination.

She stopped and tucked herself away in a secluded spot behind a pillar and a tapestry, determined to find out what she was doing that was activating the palace's protection charm.

"Where is the pirate?" a voice caught her attention and she peeked out to see an older brunette strolling along with an entourage of staff, "I've heard he's young and I just love breaking the young ones."

"He's in the Queen's chambers, Lady Cora." one of the girls replied.

"Oh? He must be handsome then, she only invites the handsome ones into her bedchamber." Cora chuckled, "Let's go to visit her and her new pet."

Emma grimaced and leaned back into her hiding place, considering what to do. She knew better than to let her emotions get the best of her but she hated the very thought of what might be happening to Killian after the deal she'd made with the Dark One. With her decision made and her mind fixed on her true love, she darted out from her hiding place and began to tail the group through the corridors to the Queen's quarters.

New rooms and staircases appeared when before they'd been hidden and she wondered if it was because her thoughts had been fixed on Regina instead of Killian.

"Regina, dear." Cora called as the guards opened the large, grand doors for her, "I heard you'd gained a pet, do show him to me, won't you?"

Emma slipped into the room behind the group and hid behind a large chest once the guards weren't looking, eager to hear what was going on. It had only been a day since she'd seen Killian so she hoped he was still all right.

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, striding out from her bedchamber in all her finery, "You can't just come in here with your entourage! I could have been in the middle of something!"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Show me the pirate, dear."

"Hook!" Regina called over her shoulder, her lips pulling into a grin as her captive emerged.

Killian walked casually out of the bedchamber, his hook missing and a goblet of wine in his hand. His clothes were new and practically skintight, showing off his toned body. The only thing that didn't fit the look was his severe expression, revealing that he wasn't willingly in Regina's company.

"Won't you smile for me?" she cooed, reaching up and touching his face.

He turned his head away and his eyes met Emma's. He stiffened when he realized it was her and Emma wondered if he'd give away her hiding place but he didn't, simply looking away instead. His actions pained her and she scooted back behind the chest to gather herself for a moment, closing her eyes and wishing she hadn't needed to break his heart just to ensure they'd both safely arrive at the palace.

"You are quite the specimen, aren't you?" Cora leered and Emma dared to look again, her stomach turning when she watched the other woman run her nails through his chest hair.

"I'm not your plaything." he snapped, shoving her away with his left arm. His sleeve rode up a little and revealed a metal cuff on his brace that kept his magic contained.

"Yes, you are." Cora smirked, sending him flying backwards onto Regina's large bed with a click of her fingers, "Come Regina, let's leave your pet to realize his true situation."

"Coming mother." Regina replied but she hesitated, looking back at the pirate bound to the bed with a wrist cuff, "Be careful, Hook. My mother is not a good enemy to have."

He glared at her but didn't reply, waiting until she'd left and the large doors were closed and locked before he sighed, rolled onto his back and turned his attention on the ceiling.

* * *

"Killian." Emma said gently, standing in the doorway of the bedchamber after enough time had passed and she was sure they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without looking at her, "Shouldn't you have sailed away after your speech last night?"

"I did make a deal with the Dark One but it's not what you think." she replied, slowly approaching him, "I'm so sorry for not discussing it with you first but there was no time, I had to think on my feet."

"So the first thing you thought to do was to sell me back into slavery?" he yelled, sitting up suddenly, "You know what my life has been like and how I would feel about you doing that to me! How could you?"

"I had no choice." she insisted, "Please understand the position I was in. He had you restrained, he could have killed us both! I did the best I could to get us both here in one piece so we can move forward with our plan."

"If I was in that position, I would have never made the choice you did." he said, his voice quiet but sharp, "There is always another way."

"It's easy to judge with hindsight." she replied, moving closer and examining the cuff on his wrist, "Let's do what we need to do first and then we can discuss it."

She reached out to release him from the shackle and gasped when it suddenly jumped from his wrist to hers, a magic restraining cuff appearing on her other wrist too. Burgundy magic surrounded Killian and he appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry, love." he smirked, "It's my turn to betray you."

"What the hell?" she demanded, "You're still wearing that cuff!"

"This?" he smirked, clicking his fingers and watching his magic destroy it, "Child's play."

"What have they done to you?" she asked, staring at him, "You don't seem yourself."

"I'm exactly who I should be." he replied.

The main doors opened and Regina joined them in the room, practically gliding forward and coming to a halt beside Killian.

"I'm impressed, pirate. You said she'd come for you and here she is." she chuckled, "Now, what to do with the savior..."

"I vote we put her in the dungeons with _him_." he suggested, "He's useless without me."

"Perfect." she agreed with a dark smile, "She'll see what kind of a man he really is."

"A coward." he replied bitterly, waving his hand and sending Emma to the dungeons with his magic.

* * *

Emma landed in a cell surprisingly gently. Chains snaked out from the walls and secured her ankles, limiting her mobility and preventing an escape attempt.

"Great." she sighed, sitting down against one of the walls as she considered what to do next. If Killian wasn't on her side, how could she possibly hope to succeed?

"Emma?" a familiar voice called and she turned towards it, making out a figure in the darkness.

"Killian?" she said, "What the hell is going on? You just threw me in here!"

There was movement and Killian stepped into the light, his expression gentle and kindly, unlike what she'd just encountered, "I didn't." he said sadly, "I was given a potion and now there is me and him - Hook."

"They split the darkness out of you." she realized with wide eyes, "Your magic is dark, does he control all of it?"

"Aye." he confirmed, "I keep trying to call on it, but it seems impossible. I'm nothing but a coward now."

He lowered himself to the floor beside her and leaned into her, lacking in confidence with his strong dark half out in the world.

"You're not a coward." she insisted, "You just need to believe in yourself."

"And do what? I can't fight him." he sighed.

"Perhaps you could make a deal with him? You two need to be one so we can do what we need to do." she replied.

He nodded, "I'll try." he agreed.

"I'm sorry for making a deal with the Dark One." she admitted, "I was never really going to leave you behind."

"I know." he assured her, "I trust you."

"Isn't this sweet?" Rumplestiltskin smirked from the corridor outside the cell, "I knew you'd end up as our prisoners eventually."


	37. Chapter 37

_"You can do it. One tiny spell." Rumple cooed in his most gentle voice, watching his captive curiously, "I can feel that power thrumming in your veins, don't you want to use it? To take out your revenge and make Emma suffer?"_

 _"No." Killian replied with a sigh, keeping his head down as he ignored Rumple's request for a display of his powers. Since being taken from the camp to a room in the palace, he felt like his heart had been crushed. He adored Emma, no matter what she did, but her actions this time left him feeling cold. The whispers of the darkness in his head were silent and his magic felt like it had curled up into a ball to hibernate, as though both recognized his emotional anguish._

 _"You have to be difficult, don't you?" the Dark One sighed, pacing around him slowly, "Last chance Killian Jones, impress me with your magic."_

 _"I can't." the pirate murmured, "My magic is fuelled by my emotions and right now I just feel so... empty."_

 _"Very well. The hard way it is." Rumplestiltskin sneered, picking up a syringe filled with a potion from a nearby bench, before he plunged it into Killian's back and forced the potion into him._

 _"What are you doing?!" Killian yelled, his back arching as pain ripped through him, "What the hell?!"_

 _"If your weak and petty emotions are the problem then all we need to do is remove them from the equation." the Dark One smirked as Killian stumbled forward onto his feet, his whole body glowing._

 _"No! No!" Killian cried out before his words were replaced by screams of terror and agony as he felt himself being ripped apart. His world dissolved into pain for what felt like hours before it was suddenly over and he was left feeling exhausted and like he was missing a fundamental part of himself. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on his knees and facing a clone of himself._

 _"It worked!" Rumplestiltskin laughed, watching the two of them with great amusement._

 _"I'm free." the clone said with a dark grin as he got to his feet, "Finally, I don't have to be controlled."_

 _"You're the darkness inside of me, aren't you?" Killian realized in horror, "You can't be free, you'll destroy everything we've worked towards!"_

 _"Enjoy being the one in chains." the dark pirate smirked, waving his hand and sending his good side to the dungeons._

* * *

The sound of a hook striking the bars of the cell jolted both Emma and Killian awake after a long night of barely sleeping against the stone walls in the cold dungeon.

"The Queen wishes to see you." Hook declared, looking at Emma, "She has some questions for you."

"Are you her lapdog now?" Emma asked, getting to her feet and stretching a little, "I would have thought you wouldn't want to be someone's slave, Hook."

"I'm no slave." he practically hissed, clearly touchy about the subject, "At least I'm not a coward like him."

Emma glanced down to where Killian sat, "He's not a coward." she replied, "He's a survivor."

"He needs you to speak for him though, doesn't he?" Hook smirked, stepping into the cell through the bars as though they were made of thin air.

"I can speak for myself." Killian spoke up, slowly getting to his feet and standing a little awkwardly behind Emma, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" Hook smirked, stepping forward and lighting a ball of fire in the palm of his hand, "I think you're terrified of me because I'm everything you wish that you could be."

Killian took a deep breath and moved forward, placing himself between Hook and Emma, "I'm not afraid." he repeated, holding his head up high despite his nerves and close proximity to the ball of fire in Hook's hand, "I'll fight you if you try to hurt her."

"You'll fight me?" Hook sneered, moving his hand closer so the fire began to heat the skin of Killian's neck.

"Aye." Killian replied, remaining strong and thinking only of his love for Emma.

Hook studied him for a moment, clearly judging him, before he stepped back and the ball of fire disappeared from his hand, "Come along, Emma." he said, his cold gaze turning on her.

"I'll be back soon." she said to Killian, kissing his cheek and moving closer to Hook before his magic transported them both away.

Killian sighed and turned away from where they'd been stood, frustrated that he was trapped when his other half could roam freely with magic at his fingertips.

* * *

"One Emma Swan, as requested." Hook said with a mock bow when they appeared in the throne room.

"Thank you, Hook." Regina replied, "You may go."

"Go?" Hook paused as he poured himself a glass of wine at the edge of the room, "I was under the impression you wanted my help."

"I can handle her myself." Regina replied with a tight smile, "You are dismissed, go and amuse yourself with your other half or something."

"You're definitely not her lapdog, right Hook?" Emma spoke up, raising her eyebrow as he turned to glare at her. His eyes remained fixed on her for a long few moments before he was gone, taking the glass of wine with him.

"Oh Emma, thank goodness you survived!" Regina said mockingly, "How lovely it is to see you after all this time."

"You've been looking for me my whole life, don't pretend that you don't want me dead." Emma replied, "You killed my parents, but you won't be able to kill me."

"Is that right?" Regina sneered, "What makes you so special, little orphan?"

"You know what the prophecy says, Killian and I will defeat you." Emma said in determination, "Good will always win over evil."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that when your boyfriend is in two halves and the half with magic is on my side?" Regina smirked, getting to her feet.

"He isn't on your side, not really. If there's one thing I know, it's not to underestimate Killian Jones." Emma laughed, "If you truly believe Hook's puppy act then you really are more shortsighted than I expected for a so-called Queen."

"The Dark One assures me that Hook is one of the darkest magic users in existence. Why wouldn't he be on our side?" Regina asked, "He has much to gain from an alliance with us."

"An alliance, perhaps, but he won't allow you to keep treating him like a servant." she replied.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Hook's voice and sudden appearance in the cell startled Killian from his thoughts.

"Where's Emma? What have you done to her?" Killian demanded, dreading the response.

"She lives." Hook replied in a tone that was vaguely reassuring, "Now answer my question. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Killian asked with a frown.

"How did you put up with being a slave for so many years?" Hook practically spat the word in disgust.

"You and I are the same person, you know how I did it." Killian replied carefully, "I thought that I had nothing and no one, so I focused on each day and taking pride in my work."

"That's you, that's not me." Hook muttered, turning away from him but not leaving the cell.

"You don't have to put up with it." Killian pointed out, getting to his feet and cautiously approaching his other half, "Aside from the Dark One, you're the most powerful man in the realm, you don't need to be anyone's slave. Emma wouldn't treat you as a slave."

"She sold us in a deal." Hook growled, slowly turning to face him, "I want to hurt her like she hurt us."

"She did what she had to do and it worked." Killian replied, "The plan was to get here and that's exactly where we all are. What happens next depends on what you want. Emma is your true love as well as mine, would you really hurt her?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Enough talk of the pirate, let's discuss what you're going to do for me." Regina declared, not believing for even a second that Hook was a threat.

"I'm not doing anything for you." Emma sneered, "I'm going to stop you, even if Hook decides not to help me."

Regina laughed, "You're not powerful enough to stop me, instead you're going to help me. Your magic will be the perfect final ingredient to the dark curse I have planned."

"What is the point in a dark curse?" Emma asked, "The people of this kingdom already live under your madness."

"The point is that light magic will be destroyed." Regina grinned, "Darkness will keep everyone under control and I'll reign forever."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Emma laughed at her words, "You're being used by Rumplestiltskin, can't you see that? We're all pawns in his game."

"Rumplestiltskin would never turn on me like Hook has turned on you. We're partners." Regina argued.

"So he wants you to reign forever, does he?" Emma asked, "Or does he want you to cast his curse so he can reign?"

"She's not as daft as she looks." Rumplestiltskin's mocking voice sneered from the edge of the room as he appeared, "Perhaps I should have made an alliance with the true Princess?"

"She isn't a Princess!" Regina snapped at the Dark One, "She's a worthless orphan!"

"Touchy, touchy. Don't let your rage get the better of you, Queenie." the Dark One smirked, "The curse is ready, have you explained the girl's role?"

"I'm not doing anything to help you." Emma hissed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You try and talk to her, Rumple."

"Your job is to pour as much light magic as you can into the cauldron." he explained, "If you refuse then we'll find another way to get what we need and you won't survive it."

"And Hook? What is his role?" Emma asked, "Does he have to die too?"

"Of course not, dearie." Rumplestiltskin laughed, "Captain Hook is going to be my greatest weapon. He'll embrace his powers in full, allowing the darkness to command his every move."

"Have you told him that?" Emma demanded, "You know he hates being controlled, right? He won't stand for that."

"He will with your life on the line." the Dark One smirked, "He might think he's not got any weaknesses, but he won't allow his true love to die."

"Have you seen the way he's treated me?" she scoffed, "He hates me. My life being threatened won't stop him from looking out for his own interests."

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about her." Hook admitted to his other half as they stood together in the cell, passing the glass of wine between them, "My soul burns with the need for revenge."

"If you don't feel for her as I do, couldn't she be allowed to live somewhere with me?" Killian asked tentatively.

"No, she's a threat to the new realm of darkness." Hook repeated Rumple's words, clearly believing them, "She must be kept contained."

"How is she a threat?" Killian prompted, "If the darkness is so powerful, why would she be so dangerous?"

"She's my only weakness." Hook said as if it were obvious, "She could stop me from reaching my full potential, even if she is just a blonde distraction."

"Emma doesn't have to be a weakness." Killian pointed out, "When we are one then she makes us stronger because she's our true love."

"It's impossible for us to be joined as one again." Hook replied dismissively, "The Dark One told me that himself."

"Nothing is impossible. You're almost as powerful as him, you could use your magic to will us to be whole." Killian suggested.

"I could." Hook agreed in something akin to amazement at the apparent revelation, before his tone became serious once more, "But why would I? What would be in it for me? Last time we were one you tried to contain me, to smother me with your goodness."

"You'd be in control and I'd be your logical side to give you advice, the angel on your shoulder if you like, similar to the stories from our youth." Killian replied.

"Why become one again for that? I could just keep you around as a servant." Hook shrugged a little.

"We're stronger together and you know it. You feel the same pain as I do from missing half of yourself." Killian said, his tone almost pleading, "Your magic may make you hard to kill, but I'm just a normal human. Could you imagine half of your soul dying if something happened? It would be more painful than when we were separated."

Hook shuddered a little at the idea of feeling that level of pain again, "That must be avoided at all costs." he replied, "The death of either of us would surely kill the other, which reminds me..."

Before Killian could even blink, Hook had pulled out a dagger and slashed his other self's hand.

"Bloody hell!" Killian cried out in pain, yanking his hand back, "What the hell was that for?"

Hook made his dagger disappear and examined the matching cut on his own palm, "It proves that we're still connected, whatever pain and emptiness that we feel would probably be removed if the connection was severed completely."

"You're not seriously considering doing that? Am I that much of a problem?" Killian asked sadly.

"Rumplestiltskin would consider that." Hook replied.

"And you? Would you consider it?" Killian demanded.

"No. Not if it meant losing my true love." Hook answered.

* * *

A tall clock at the edge of the room chimed and Rumplestiltskin nodded to Regina.

"It's time to begin the final preparations." he declared, waving his hand and transporting the three of them to where a large cauldron sat in the middle of a courtyard at the top of the palace.

Emma looked over to the opposite side of the courtyard to where Hook and Killian had appeared. She frowned a little at how closely they were stood and how strangely relaxed they seemed, a part of her worried that Hook could have negatively influenced Killian. The last thing she needed was Killian turning against her, especially if Hook was lost to her.

"We're all here, as was prophesized decades ago." Rumplestiltskin announced as the cauldron bubbled, "But the only winner of this encounter will be the darkness."

"You won't win." Killian spoke up, taking a few steps towards the Dark One, "Darkness will never win."

With a dramatic sigh and roll of his eyes, the Dark One raised his hand and used his magic to choke Killian. He cackled when Hook began to choke too, enjoying watching them both struggle for air.

"Stop!" Emma cried from the other side of the courtyard.

Rumplestiltskin let them go but as they recovered, he appeared beside them with his dagger in hand.

"Time to sever that connection, dearies." he sneered, making the connection between them show as a physical flow of magic before he sliced through it, separating Hook and Killian completely.

They both hit the floor, immediately dragged into unconsciousness by the wave of extreme pain that hit them as the last connection between them was ripped away.

"Killian!" Emma gasped, running across the courtyard and landing on her knees beside them. She was quick to check that they were both breathing before she took their hands to show some sort of support. They may be separated, but both were her true love and she hoped that they still loved her.


	39. Chapter 39

Killian was the first to come around and he felt as though he was flying. All darkness, including anger, had been ripped from him when his connection with Hook had been severed.

"Killian?" Emma's voice brought him back into his surroundings as he slowly sat up and looked around. He felt as though he could burst from his love for her and he couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss.

"Hold on a second." she chuckled, gently pushing him back, "Talk to me, how are you feeling?"

"Incredible." he replied with a grin, "I've never felt better."

"Good, that's good." she said, gently stroking his cheek. She turned her attention to Hook when he began to wake.

"Killian." he murmured, sitting up and immediately searching for his other half. With the connection broken, he felt cold and empty of all love. The connection to Killian was the only thing that had grounded him, but he now felt lost in a sea of darkness.

"Hey Hook, how are you doing?" Emma asked gently, both her tone and her expression concerned as she watched him, "You don't look so good..."

"I don't feel anything for you." Hook said as he looked at her, clearly completely devastated, "I can't feel love."

"We can sort this out, there will be a way to fix it." she said with a sigh, "Don't worry, okay?"

"Worry?" Hook sneered, getting to his feet and turning to face Rumplestiltskin, "I'm not worried. I know exactly what to do to fix this."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Killian said, getting up and grabbing Hook's arm, "He's the Dark One, remember? You can't defeat him."

"You couldn't defeat him because you're weak." Hook smirked, yanking his arm free of Killian's grip, "I haven't even tried."

"Hook, please." Killian murmured, "We're stronger together, we need to think about the bigger picture here."

"The bigger picture?" Hook snarled, his rage suddenly alighted, "He ripped my true love away from me! My love for her was the only warmth in my dark heart and now that's gone!"

"You need to help her." Killian pleaded, trying to make him understand without revealing his plan to Rumplestiltskin and Regina, "You need to give her a chance."

Hook frowned a little at his other self but he did as he was asked, a subtle shift of his wrist all that was necessary to make the magic-restraining cuff disappear from Emma's arm.

"Stay." Hook ordered his other self before he headed for a cackling Rumplestiltskin.

"No! This is what he wants!" Killian shouted before Hook's burgundy magic restrained him.

"That's it, dearie." the Dark One coaxed, "Let anger and hate fill you, let the darkness rule your every move."

Hook looked down at his hand, watching in both fascination and horror as the darkness inside of him pulsed through his veins, urging him to maim, kill and destroy. He was made purely of darkness and its whispers called to him, twisting his thoughts and pulling him under. His pupils became black as the darkness took control.

"There you are!" Rumplestiltskin laughed, clapping his hands with glee, "The perfect tool to complete this curse."

"Tell me what you require." Hook spoke, but his voice was much more robotic than it had been.

"Don't join with him, Hook!" Emma pleaded, standing beside Killian and keeping her magic under control to avoid revealing that she had it.

"Emma Swan's magic must be drained into the cauldron." the Dark One smirked, "It's the final ingredient."

"Drained?" Hook repeated, "The girl will be killed."

"A necessary consequence." Rumplestiltskin laughed, "There is no place for her in the new world."

"Don't you dare!" Killian cried, trying and failing to get free from the magic that restrained him, "I won't let you!"

"Quite annoying, isn't he?" the Dark One sneered, "You're so much better without him."

"Should he also be destroyed?" Hook asked, turning his cold, dark eyes on Killian.

"We don't need him, you're welcome to have your fun." Rumplestiltskin replied with a dark smile, "Do make it a slow death, won't you? I love it when they scream."

Hook chuckled and slowly made his way towards Killian, moving as though he was hunting his prey.

"Distract him." he murmured as he passed Emma, deliberately keeping his gaze on his other self to avoid revealing his awareness.

Emma kept her expression as neutral as she could, trusting him and whatever plan he had.

"Why is light magic such a threat to you?" she demanded of the Dark One, "If you're all powerful, I shouldn't be such a thorn in your side."

"You're a distraction to Hook and I need him focused. He will be my enforcer, the cruel hand that brings punishment and terror to the masses." Rumplestiltskin sneered.

"What are you doing?" Killian whispered in confusion when Hook stopped beside him and took his hand.

"Willing us to become one." his dark self replied, closing his eyes and pulling on his magic.

"But why? You're supposed to be part of the darkness, why would you do that?" Killian asked, in awe of the strength that Hook was showing.

"For her." Hook murmured, his body shaking as he forced his magic to its very limits to reverse the Dark One's actions, "She's our true love, she needs us both."

"Hook, what are you doing?" the Dark One demanded, Emma's attempt at a distraction no longer working on him.

There was a flash of Hook's magic and then suddenly the two of them were one again.

"No! You fool!" Rumplestiltskin hissed, "We were ready to destroy the light for good!"

"By the light, you mean Emma." Killian said, flexing his hand and enjoying the feel of being whole and having his magic flowing through him again.

"After all she's done to you, isn't it time you were rid of her once and for all?" the Dark One hissed.

"No matter what she has or hasn't done, I won't kill my true love." Killian replied, moving closer to the Dark One.

"Killian-" Emma said in warning, worried that he'd get himself killed.

"Stay back, love." he replied, giving her a smile, "I've got this."

"You're weak!" Rumplestiltskin taunted, "You can't stop me!"

"Yes, I can." Killian smirked, raising his hook and moving to slash the other man with it.

"You really think that you'd be able to strike me?" the Dark One laughed.

"Distraction is a pirate's best tool." Killian replied, looking down at the crooked dagger in his hand. He raised it and plunged it into the Dark One's chest before he had time to escape.

Rumplestiltskin hit the floor, laughing manically, "Now the darkness has won!"

"You've lost." Killian said with a glare.

"The darkness wanted you, dearie, and now it has you!" the other man laughed his final words.

There was a moment of stillness and silence before a black tar-like substance sprung up from Rumplestiltskin's body and swirled around Killian. The previous Dark One disappeared as though he'd never existed and Killian was gone in a lightening bolt, leaving behind a crooked dagger with _Killian Jones_ engraved across the blade.


	40. Chapter 40

Becoming the Dark One was the most painful and oddly thrilling experience of Killian Jones' life. Darkness surrounded him, crawling up his limbs like snakes as it bound itself to him, forcing its way into his mind and soul. The worst memories of his life flashed before his eyes, terrorizing him afresh while the darkness burned with rage and urged him to seek vengeance for his past suffering. His own magic sang and danced in his veins, welcoming the darkness as though it were an old friend.

When the transformation was complete and Killian emerged from the Dark One Vault, he felt as though he'd found his true calling. He felt truly whole, as if he'd finally reached his full potential

"Why must Dark Ones dress like monks?" he muttered, stepping off the vault and looking down at himself. He waved his hand and closed his eyes, delighting in his new-found powers as he used them to transform the long cloak into a more extravagant version of his pirate leathers.

"I went with leather too." a voice startled him and he turned with a growl.

"You." he hissed, throwing himself at Rumplestiltskin in fury.

"You can't kill something in your mind, dearie." the previous Dark One taunted, "I'm your guide in the darkness, there's no getting rid of me."

"Then make yourself useful and guide me." Killian replied with a snarl, "I want to win."

"That all depends on you." Rumplestiltskin sneered, "What is it that you desire to win? You're the most powerful magic user in all the realms, you can have whatever you wish for."

"I want everything." Killian murmured as the darkness twisted his thoughts and pushed him to embrace his most dangerous desires, "I want those who made me suffer to bow down at my feet. I want them to cry and beg for mercy, to wish they'd shown me kindness as I strike them down."

"Excellent choice." Rumplestiltskin cackled with glee, "The first step to getting everything you want is removing anyone who can stop you, including Emma Swan."

"Emma isn't a threat." Killian dismissed as he began to walk, the apparition moving along beside him.

"She could be and any threat should be eliminated." Rumplestiltskin replied, "Her light magic can counter your dark magic, stopping you from getting what you desire."

"No one can stand in my way." Killian decided, "All those that do won't survive."

"That's it, dearie." Rumplestiltskin coaxed, "You're unstoppable. Embrace what you are, become the Dark One."

"Emma wouldn't want me to." Killian replied, suddenly coming to a halt as he thought of his true love, "She would want me to have mercy, to stop the darkness."

Rumplestiltskin studied him, "It's too late for that. You are the darkness." he said, "She will be disgusted by you. It will be a mercy to destroy her before darkness rules this realm."

Killian nodded, the demon's words making perfect sense to his corrupted mind, "Death will be a kindness." he agreed with a heavy sigh, "I will miss her."

"You will have everything you have ever wanted, there won't be room in your life for thoughts of some girl." the previous Dark One sneered, "If you do desire company, you will have your pick of a thousand women."

"There is only her. I became the Dark One for her." Killian said, beginning to walk forward again, "She could join us. We would be stronger with her."

"She is using you to get her kingdom." Rumplestiltskin spoke as the darkness whispered, "Once she is Queen, she will enslave you with your dagger. You are a tool to her, a pawn on her chessboard."

"I won't hear another bad word against Emma!" Killian suddenly raged, a bolt of lightning appearing in the sky overhead as he clenched his fist, "She will join us and we will rule the new dark realm together."

"We need her light magic to complete the dark curse." the darkness reminded him, slithering through his mind and tainting all happy memories and thoughts.

"She will give it willingly and join with us." Killian insisted, finally beginning to fight the corrupting whispers, "She will choose us."

* * *

"Killian!" Emma cried, running towards the dagger and picking it up, "No, this can't be happening."

"Darkness always wins." Regina smirked, moving around the cauldron to face the younger woman, "Without your boyfriend here to protect you, do you really think that you have any chance against me?"

"I don't need Killian's help to beat you." Emma replied, putting the dagger onto her belt before she turned her attention on the Evil Queen, "You destroyed my life and stole the kingdom from my parents, why?"

"Oh so perfect Snow White had everything I wanted." Regina sneered, "When the Dark One told me of his plan, I knew it was her that I wanted to target."

"But why?" Emma asked, "What did she ever do that would cause your vendetta against my family?"

"She killed my true love." Regina hissed, "All I wanted was to be happy but wonderful little Snow White couldn't help herself, she had to reveal my secret to my mother!"

"You did all of this because my mother couldn't keep a secret?" Emma realised with wide eyes, "That's madness!"

"My mother murdered my true love while Snow White skipped away like a little innocent lamb, she deserved to suffer for what she did to me." Regina defended her actions, "Things are now as they should be, with me getting everything I deserve."

"But not happiness." Emma pointed out, "Your true love was killed years ago so no matter what you do you're always going to be alone. What do you have without your revenge? An empty castle and a cold heart, that's what."

"What do you know about love and happiness, orphan?" Regina sneered, raising her hands and forming fireballs with her magic, "You have nothing."

"I have everything that you don't, I have my true love and a home to return to." Emma replied, using her magic to fight a fireball that was thrown at her.

"Your true love is as good as dead." the Evil Queen laughed, "The Dark One doesn't love."

"This one will." Emma insisted, readying herself to do battle with Regina when the weather suddenly began to change. She tried to stay focused on the Evil Queen, but the rapidly darkening clouds above drew her attention to the sky.

"How are you doing that?" Regina demanded over a rumble of thunder as lightning flashed above them.

"I'm not." Emma replied in confusion, looking out to the horizon where a billowing black cloud of magic was making its way towards them, "What did you do, Regina?"

"That's not me." Regina insisted and the two made their way to the edge of the courtyard to watch the approaching magic.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good." Emma murmured in concern, her hand moving to rest on the hilt of the dagger on her belt.


	41. Chapter 41

The black cloud of magic was upon them much quicker than either of them expected. It gathered at their feet before it swirled upwards, blinding them and coating them in darkness. Daylight, air and their own magic were smothered, trapping them and forcing them to simply endure whatever was on the way next.

Emma caught a flash of _something_ moving inside the magic and she quickly reached out to grasp it. Her vision cleared slightly and her eyes widened when she realised that she was holding onto a very familiar hook. She looked up slowly, taking in the grand, almost glittering, black leathers and met the dark, steely gaze of the new Dark One.

"Killian." she gasped, letting go of the hook and taking a step towards him.

"Emma." he murmured, reaching out and cupping her cheek, "You look radiant in the darkness."

She frowned at his words and stepped back out of his grasp, "What are you doing, Killian? Is this some sort of curse?"

"It's simply my entrance, love." he smirked. He clicked his fingers and the magic faded away, revealing that everything was exactly as it had been before, "The new Dark One needs to be memorable, doesn't he?"

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking at the darkness swirling in his eyes and the strange metallic glow of his skin, "You don't even seem like you anymore."

"I've become the man I was always meant to be, the most powerful being in all the realms." he replied with a grin, "I can do anything I want. _We_ can do anything we want."

"You don't have to listen to the whispers of the darkness, we can find a way to save you." she said, but her hope was fading, "We can stop the darkness together, just like we planned."

"Stop the darkness?" he repeated, "Why would I want to do that? The darkness and I are one now, our wants and desires are the same."

"The Killian Jones that I love doesn't want to rule a realm of darkness." she replied.

"Yes, he does." he responded with a slight sneer, reaching out and pulling her closer with his hook, "I want you to rule my new realm alongside me. Join me in the darkness, love."

"Your new realm?" she sighed with a shake of her head, "Killian, what you're suggesting is a realm where everyone is unhappy and lives in fear of you."

"And?" he questioned curiously, "I have all this power, why not use it?"

"You could use it for good." she said, her tone practically pleading, "Work with me as we'd planned. We can stop all of this and be happy, just you and me."

"Or you could work with me and get everything you ever wanted." Regina called from a few feet away, catching the Dark One's attention, "I worked so well with your predecessor, perhaps it's time we made an alliance?"

"Perhaps." Killian agreed, letting go of Emma and walking over to Regina. He slowly paced around her, his black eyes watching her closely as the darkness whispered its thoughts of her to him.

"We can start right from where Rumplestiltskin left off." Regina suggested with a smile, "All we need is Miss Swan's light magic and then we can put the dark curse in motion."

"What would you want from me in return?" he asked her, "I know you won't assist without gaining something for yourself."

"I want to rule the new realm." she replied, "I've proven myself as a worthy leader, now let me rule at your side."

"No." he said simply, barely waiting for even a second before he shot her idea down.

"No?" she repeated with a frown, "I'm offering to assist you, Dark One, what reason do you have for turning me down?"

"While an alliance with you could prove useful at some point in the future, I don't need your help to create my new realm." he explained, "I also have no wish to have you at my side."

"You'd rather have her?" Regina sneered, "She's nothing! She can't give you anything, she's just a worthless orphan!"

"She's my true love." he hissed, magic crackling in the air between them as his rage burned within him, "There's no other that I'd want at my side, willingly or otherwise."

"Listen to your own words!" she mocked, "You're not a real Dark One, you're not worthy of being the most powerful being in all the realms if you feel love!"

He growled and raised his hand, his dark magic making his skin glow red as he prepared to use it to silence Regina as punishment for her words against him and his love.

"Dark One, I command thee to stop!" Emma's voice rang out through the courtyard and echoed in his mind, forcing him to stop before he could use his magic.

"Dark One, I summon thee." she added more gently and he appeared beside her before either of them could blink. Overwhelming hatred filled him as he watched her confidently hold his dagger and use it to control him.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered to him, tears in her eyes as Regina laughed in the background, "But using your magic will just send you further into the darkness' grasp. I can't let that happen."

"Give me my dagger, Emma." he said in a menacing tone, holding his hand out to her.

"No." she practically sobbed, "The man I love is being destroyed by the darkness and I will save him."

A blast of Regina's magic sent Emma flying and she let go of the dagger when she landed, sending it rolling across the ground. Killian dived after it, his instincts and the darkness' screams in his mind forcing him to retrieve the one thing that could control him before it ended up in someone else's hands. He grasped hold of the hilt and held it firmly in his hand, smiling as he stared at his own name etched on the blade, reassuring himself that no one could ever control him again. He only looked up when he heard sounds of a struggle and it was then that he realised the mistake he'd made.

Emma was on her knees, struggling against the tendrils of Regina's magic that bound her in place. The Evil Queen had used his fixation on his dagger to give herself the upper hand.

"The Dark One doesn't love, this is proof of that. In a choice between his precious dagger or his true love, the Dark One chose his power. It's a harsh lesson for you to learn little orphan, but the Dark One will always choose power over anything else." Regina sneered as she plunged her hand into Emma's chest and ripped out her heart.

"No!" Killian cried out as Emma gasped, clambering to his feet and taking a step forward towards her. The darkness laughed at his weakness, at the spike of fear that hit him, but he ignored it.

"Stay where you are." Regina ordered, squeezing the glowing red heart a little, "Or I'll crush it."

"You're going to kill her anyway." he said, stepping forward again with determination, "What have I got to lose?"

Emma began to whimper and writhe in her magical restraints as Regina squeezed her heart with more and more pressure.

"Stop!" he growled, appearing beside Emma and putting his arms around her protectively as Regina moved towards the cauldron. He couldn't stand by and watch her suffering, whether he was the Dark One or not.

"See? You're not strong enough to do what's necessary to get what we want." the Evil Queen taunted, holding the heart out over the bubbling cauldron.

"We can take her magic for the curse without killing her!" Killian protested, holding Emma in his arms and looking from her to the heart.

"We could," Regina agreed, "But where's the fun in that?"

With a triumphant laugh, she dropped Emma's heart into the cauldron and the dark curse was finally complete.


	42. Chapter 42

Killian watched Emma's ruby red heart fall into the bubbling cauldron and immediately looked down to where his true love lay in his arms, too shocked to do anything but hold her. The thought of losing her was all encompassing, filling his body and mind with another type of darkness entirely - grief.

"I love you…" Emma murmured, looking up at him with a sad smile, "Remember who you are…"

"I love you too." he replied, gazing at her as he watched the life leave her eyes and her body fall still, the curse in the cauldron consuming her heart and magic. He shook her a little, desperately trying to revive her as his heart ached with loss, "Don't leave me, Emma. Please, don't leave me…"

Tears of heartbreak rolled down Killian's cheeks and his magic reacted to his devastation by making dark clouds form in the sky above and rain fall over the courtyard. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the sky as he protected Emma from the rain, ensuring that the only droplets of water that landed on her were his tears. She looked so peaceful and he hated it, wanting her to enjoy a peaceful life with him and not a too sudden early death.

"Forgive me…" he pleaded as he held her body closer, "I should have chosen you… I failed you, I'm so sorry, Emma."

Memories of their time together flashed through his mind, filling him with love and loss afresh. He remembered her smiles and laughter, their first kiss and the first time he'd won a sword fight against her. She'd been the first one to believe in him, to inspire him and empower him to be something more than just a weak, cowardly deckhand. Despite their disagreements at times, she was his everything and he knew that it was his duty to do right by her. The darkness howled with protest as a plan formed in his mind, but for once in his life he was stronger.

A purple cloud of magic began to rise up from the cauldron and Regina laughed at the sight of it.

"This new realm will be mine, Dark One!" she called with a grin, "Perhaps I'll have you as my court jester? You are a joke, after all. You're hardly a Dark One and yet you couldn't even bring yourself to save your precious true love."

Killian gently lay Emma down on the ground, casting a spell to preserve her and to protect her from the rain with a simple flick of his wrist. He got to his feet and turned his full attention on Regina and the curse, making his way forward with slow, deliberate steps.

"Don't look so glum." Regina smirked, "You'll have luxury in this new world. I might even let you share my bed."

"There won't be a dark realm." he stated, moving towards her as rain rolled down his large leather coat and drenched his hair.

"The curse is in motion!" she taunted, "You can't stop it!"

"Yes, I can." he snarled, "I'm not just a deckhand, I'm the Dark One and I can have whatever I want."

"You're darkness itself, you want a dark realm!" she argued, a confused frown flitting across her face as she backed away from him, "Don't deny that you want it!"

"I want it, but I want her more." he said with a sneer, diving forward and plunging his hand into her chest.

"No!" she gasped, feeling his fingers grasp hold of her heart, "It's not too late to alter the curse, we can change it, we can do whatever you want…!"

"You killed my love, your death is the only thing I want." he replied, ripping out her heart and burning it in a ball of dark fire in his hand.

Regina screamed as her heart turned to ashes in his hand, her eyes widening in shock at his actions before she collapsed in a heap - dead.

Killian dumped the ashes out of his hand and watched as his skin began to take on the appearance of scales. He realised that each act of darkness would leave a mark on him and he wondered if he'd end up looking like Rumplestiltskin's twin one day.

"Killian?" a voice called and the Dark One turned to find Henry and Anderson at the edge of the courtyard, both clearly alarmed by his appearance and the scene they'd just witnessed.

"You two should be on the ship." Killian said, moving towards them, "It's not safe for you here."

"You're the Dark One." Anderson realised, instinctively stepping in front of Henry to protect the boy.

"Aye." Killian sighed, looking down at the dagger on his belt, "Now what are you doing here?"

"We've been waiting on a message from either of you but when nothing came I decided to investigate and Henry opted to accompany me." Anderson explained before his gaze fell on his fallen Captain, "Is she…?"

Killian nodded, unable to speak the words himself.

"Emma!" Henry cried, running forward and landing beside her body on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks as he took her hand, "Can't we do anything to save her?"

"I have to deal with this curse first, before it destroys Emma's kingdom." Killian replied, turning away from them and moving towards the cauldron where the purple magic cloud was building above, "I couldn't save her, so perhaps I can save her birthright instead."

"What are you going to do?" Anderson asked, following him and taking hold of his arm, "Don't do anything reckless, Killian. Emma wouldn't want that."

"Emma is dead because of me." Killian sighed, pulling his arm free from Anderson's hold, "It's time I stood up against the darkness and did the right thing. I may be the Dark One, but it's time that love beat darkness once and for all."

"Killian-" Henry began desperately but the Dark One cut him off.

"Still got that mirror, lad?" he asked, giving the boy a smile when he nodded, "Use it if you need to."

Anderson rushed to take hold of Henry as Killian turned his full attention on the cauldron. He raised his hand and pushed his dark magic out, focusing on forcing it to contain the dark curse that threatened to condemn the entire realm to a future of darkness and unhappiness. The power of his magic sent Anderson and Henry tumbling as the wind picked up around the courtyard, black and burgundy magic working to smother the purple cloud.

Minutes felt like hours in the eye of the magic storm as Killian poured all of his energy, concentration and magic into his task. He didn't remember falling to his knees but at some point he had, too weak to stand as the magic took a serious toll on his body. There was a moment of stillness and eerie silence before a shockwave threw Killian across the courtyard and slammed him into the far wall.

"Killian!" Henry gasped, Anderson's grasp the only thing keeping him from running to the motionless Dark One.

"Look." Anderson murmured, his eyes fixed on the cauldron, "He did it, he stopped the curse."

Above the cauldron, the purple magic cloud was contained in a ball of clear glass-like magic. Streaks of black and burgundy magic pulsed within the ball, keeping the curse as imprisoned and harmless as possible. The skies cleared of the rain clouds, leaving blue skies in their place.

"Stay here." Anderson instructed Henry, getting to his own feet and quickly moving to kneel beside where the Dark One lay, "Killian? Can you hear me, Killian?"

Killian stirred a little, his eyes slowly opening, "Is it done?" he murmured in a voice softer than a whisper.

"It is." Anderson confirmed with a nod and a smile, "The curse has been contained, the realm is safe."

A small smile crossed the Dark One's lips, "She'll be proud of me when she wakes." he muttered before his eyelids drooped and exhaustion pulled him into unconsciousness.

"She's dead." Anderson sighed as he looked down at the unconscious man, gently pulling the dagger from Killian's belt, "Perhaps it's best that I keep hold of this? Just in case you've lost yourself…"


	43. Chapter 43

**_A/N_** : To everyone still reading despite my awful posting delays - THANK YOU. Your support means such a lot to me and I really hope that I can give you the ending that your deserve from this fic 3

* * *

Killian woke with a gasp, sitting up suddenly and taking in the room around him. He didn't know how much time had passed but he was instantly on edge upon waking alone in the strange room. He reached down to where his dagger had been on his belt when he'd fallen unconscious, but it was gone.

"It's about time you woke up, dearie. I was beginning to think you were dead." Rumplestiltskin called from the other side of the room where he was sitting comfortably in an armchair.

"My dagger, where is it?" Killian mumbled, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and searching the room like a man possessed.

"It's not here, dearie, you'd be able to hear it if it was." Rumplestiltskin said with a chuckle, "I'll give you three guesses as to its location."

"This isn't a game!" Killian snapped, throwing open the bedroom door. As soon as he took a step forward, a magical forcefield forced him back, "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Those so-called friends of yours really don't trust you." Rumplestiltskin tutted, "Perhaps it's because they think you killed their Captain?"

"Emma." Killian said softly, his rage instantly cooling as he thought of his lost love, "I didn't kill her, I would never kill her. I need to get to her to save her."

"Dark One." a slightly muffled voice came from the doorway and Killian spun to face Anderson.

"Why am I trapped in here?" he demanded.

"It's a temporary measure." Anderson said in a placating tone, "We just need to make sure that you're stable and in control after Emma's death."

"Do you realise how strong I am?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow, "Your little prison can't hold me for long."

"It will hold you long enough for your brother to arrive and your magic to be removed." Anderson replied, stepping back when the forcefield flared after a hit from the Dark One's magic. He reached into his coat and produced the dagger, "I don't want to have to use this."

"Then return it to me." Killian suggested, "Give me my dagger and we can forget this ever happened. I need to wake Emma and you're in my way."

"Emma is dead, Killian. She can't wake." Anderson sighed, "You saw her die, you know I'm telling you the truth."

"She's dead now, but not for long." Killian replied, "I have a plan to save her, but only I can do it. I'm the only one strong enough."

"Magic can't bring someone back from the dead." Anderson said, "She's been gone days, Killian, it's not possible."

"You have no idea what's possible!" Killian snarled, determined not to be kept from his true love any longer. He raised his hand and the forcefield began to shake, visible cracks appearing in it.

"Dark One, I command thee to stop!" Anderson ordered, clearly afraid of Killian's powers.

Killian growled as his magic fizzled out, stopping him before he could do too much damage to his prison and possibly escape. He glared at Anderson, "I thought you were my ally. You don't want to make an enemy of me."

"I'm not your enemy." Anderson insisted, "But I have to consider the good of the realm. Stay here and don't try to escape. Your brother will be here in a week or two and then we can decide what to do with you."

"Where is Emma?" Killian asked, clearing his throat a little as emotion welled up inside of him, "I put a preservation spell on her, but you need to keep her safe."

"She is safe." Anderson assured him, "We won't do anything to her without your permission. Just rest, Killian. There's nothing for you to worry about, just grieve and focus on staying in control of the darkness."

Killian sighed and shut the door, making his way back to the bed to lie down.

"We wouldn't be suffering this treatment if the curse had succeeded and we'd gotten our own realm." Rumplestiltskin pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for you and your comments right now." Killian muttered, getting himself comfortable on the bed and turning his back on the apparition.

* * *

"That's it, dearie." Rumplestiltskin's voice encouraged as Killian used his magic to transform yet another object in the room into gold, "Money is no object for you nowadays."

It had been a long and lonely two weeks in his temporary prison and Killian had reluctantly sought out the apparition of his predecessor to keep his mind and magic busy. His heart still ached with the loss of his true love and he'd spent his nights plotting how to get to Emma's body to bring her back to life.

"Killian." a voice called and Killian turned to find Liam stepping through the forcefield and into the room.

"You're not supposed to be in here, brother." he said, getting to his feet, "Haven't you heard? I'm a dangerous villain who's gone completely insane."

"Well, you certainly look the part." Liam stated with a chuckle, looking over his brother's leather clothing and metallic scaly skin, "I've heard the story from your friends so why don't you tell me your version?"

"So he can judge us?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

"He's not judging us, he just wants our version of events." Killian replied with a glance in Rumplestiltskin's direction.

Liam looked from the empty room to Killian in confusion, his eyebrows raised, "Who are you talking to?"

"It's all a long story, it's much easier if I just show you." Killian sighed, placing his hand on Liam's forehead and using his magic to show his elder brother some of his memories since becoming the Dark One.

"You saw her die." Liam gasped, stumbling back as the force of the emotion in the memory hit him, "Oh Killian, I'm so sorry."

"They all think that I'm crazy or in denial or both." Killian admitted, turning away and moving towards the window where he could look out on the Jolly Roger docked in the harbour, "I know she died, Liam. I accept that she is currently dead, but I have a plan to bring her back. I preserved her, knowing that my plan to return her to life would work."

"What is your plan?" Liam asked, joining him at the window.

"I'll tell you if you promise to help me get out of here." Killian replied, "I need my dagger or I'm stuck in here until Anderson decides otherwise."

"Killian..." Liam sighed, "Couldn't you tell him your plan? He's just worried about you, that's all. You are different now you're the Dark One, it's somewhat troubling to see."

"My dagger in return for my plan, that's the deal. I don't want any chance of being prevented from bringing my true love back where she belongs." Killian said in determination, "Anderson thinks I'm a madman, he won't believe anything I tell him."

"Fine." Liam agreed, reluctant to trust the Dark One but wanting to help his little brother, "You have a deal."


	44. Chapter 44

"It's coming, dearie." Rumplestiltskin cackled but Killian didn't need his predecessor to tell him how close his dagger was, he could feel it and hear it whispering to him as Liam stepped through the forcefield with it.

"My dagger." he said with a grin, getting to his feet and admiring the crooked blade as it shone in the light. He held his hand out to take it and couldn't help the low growl that left his throat when Liam didn't immediately hand it over.

"Patience, little brother." Liam murmured as Anderson stepped into the room too.

"We had a deal." Killian hissed at his brother, looking between the two of them, "What is this? A big plan to set me up and reveal how truly evil I am?"

"The opposite." Anderson spoke up, "You've proven that it really has been Emma on your mind these past two weeks."

"Our deal still stands." Liam said, "You can have your dagger but you need to tell us your plan for bringing Emma back. We're willing to help you if you trust us like we're trusting you."

"Give me my dagger first." Killian insisted, his hand still open for it, "You've got nothing to worry about, I can't break a deal."

Anderson took the dagger from Liam and stepped forward, holding it out for the Dark One to take, "Just so you know, Killian, I do trust you." he said, "I kept you in here to protect you from doing something you might regret while you were grieving. I considered us friends before this and I hope we can be friends from now on too."

"Aye, we're friends." Killian agreed, still suspicious as he took the dagger from the other man. Having the only thing that could control him back in his possession filled him with contentment. After his years of servitude, he hated the thought of ever being enslaved again. He attached the dagger to his belt and rested his hand on the hilt protectively.

"So, your plan?" Liam prompted, one of his own hands instinctively resting on the hilt of his sword as though it could protect him from the Dark One.

"Emma and I will share a heart." Killian replied with a proud smile as he thought of his true love, "I'll split my heart and remove the preservation spell, that should bring her back to me."

Liam and Anderson glanced at one another, both speechless at the Dark One's plan.

"That could make her a Dark One." Anderson said, his tone horrified, "She wouldn't want that. She did everything she could to be a better person than Regina, she wouldn't want to be brought back into darkness."

"She won't become a Dark One!" Killian laughed as though they'd told him a joke, "She's my light, she'll save us both. You'll see, no darkness could ever affect my true love."

"That's quite a risk to take, brother." Liam sighed, "No one has ever tried anything like this, it breaks the laws of nature."

"They were made to be broken." Killian replied, raising his hand and sending a ball of magic at the forcefield. The restraining magic shattered and the Dark One moved towards the door, leaving his temporary prison with a grin.

"Killian, stop and think about this." Anderson pleaded, following him out into the corridor, "Wouldn't you just be helping the darkness if she did become a Dark One?"

"I've sat and thought about it for two weeks. The risk is worth taking." Killian said, "Now it's time to save my Swan."

"Killian-" Liam began, reaching out and grasping the Dark One's sleeve.

"You abandoned me once, are you going to do it again?" Killian demanded, turning to face his elder brother.

"No." Liam admitted after a few moments of tense silence, releasing his hold on the sleeve of Killian's coat, "Come on, she's this way."

* * *

"My Emma." Killian murmured as he stepped into the grand bedroom to find her lying on the large four-poster bed. He could feel his preservation spell still active on her and he hoped that his plan would work. He'd thought of nothing but her and their time together throughout his imprisonment and he was desperate to see her smile again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Liam asked, keeping a slight distance but still keen to show that he was supportive.

"Aye, you can hold onto this for me." Killian replied, plunging his hand into his own chest and pulling out his beating heart. He studied it for a moment, taking in the red glow and the small specks of darkness inside before he held it out for Liam to take.

"You're letting me hold your heart?" Liam gasped in amazement, carefully taking it in his hands and cradling it gently. He'd never seen or held a heart before and it fascinated him. He could feel the life emanating from it and its very appearance reminded him of Killian - goodness mixed with hints of darkness.

"Don't drop it or lose it." the Dark One chuckled before his full attention returned to Emma. He moved to the side of the bed and gently stroked her hair. She was beautiful and he was grateful to fate that his true love was a wonder inside and out. He cupped her cheek and closed his eyes, letting his magic search for the tiny hum of life he'd managed to preserve before it was too late. He smiled when he found it, feeling his magic embracing it and holding it close as he longed to do with her.  
Pulling himself away from her for even a moment was a challenge but he did it, knowing that soon he'd have her back in his arms where she belonged. He turned to Liam and held his hand out, "My heart, please."

Liam handed it over without comment, already feeling privileged to have been allowed to take part even if he didn't quite agree with the Dark One's actions.

Killian balanced his heart between his hand and hook, giving it a sharp twist and separating it into two pieces. He pushed one half back into his own chest before he took the other and held it gently, readying himself.

"Are you sure she won't become a Dark One?" Anderson spoke up, moving to stand on the other side of the bed, "You need to be sure."

"I am sure." Killian replied, looking up and meeting his eyes, "She is stronger than any darkness. If there's one thing I believe in, it's Emma."

Anderson nodded in acceptance, "Good luck." he said quietly.

"Come back to me, Emma." Killian begged, placing a gentle kiss on the heart before he plunged it into her chest. He withdrew his hand and removed the preservation spell, praying that his plan would work.

The room was silent and everyone waited with baited breath for seconds that felt like hours, wondering if the Dark One could really bring Emma Swan back to life.

Killian felt it the moment she came back to life, it was as though a bolt of electricity ran through him and set him alight. For one perfect moment, they were combined into one life and everything felt right, but the minute her eyes snapped open, he began to feel that something was very wrong.

"What happened?" she gasped, slowly sitting up, "Regina dropped my heart, the curse..."

"Regina is defeated and the curse is sealed away." Killian explained, falling to one knee and placing his hand over his chest above his heart as the warmth he'd felt upon her waking seemed to get hotter, "You have half of my heart now, love."

"Are you alright?" she asked, slipping off the bed and kneeling beside him. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face, "Talk to me, you're really warm."

"I just feel like I'm burning." he tried to explain, slumping to the side as the fire inside of him got hotter and hotter.

"Killian, brother, stay with us!" Liam called, catching his brother and trying to sit him up, "Killian?"

Killian let out a tremendous roar of agony as pure, white light shone out from his eyes. He tensed for a brief second in Liam's hold, as if he were fighting against something, before he was still.

"Killian? What's wrong with him?" Emma cried, touching his forehead and feeling him beginning to cool. His heart was still beating and he was breathing, but he remained unconscious as they manhandled him onto the bed.

"Emma, look!" Anderson exclaimed, pointing to the dagger.

"That's impossible." Emma gasped, removing it from Killian's belt and turning it over in her hands, "How is that possible?"

Where Killian's name had been engraved on the crooked blade, there was now an empty space. Killian Jones was no longer the Dark One.


	45. Chapter 45

Consciousness slowly crept up on Killian and for the longest of moments, he wasn't quite sure whether he was truly awake or whether he'd slipped into another dreamworld. After feeling as though he were physically on fire, he'd been chased through his dreams by heat and flames. They'd reached him eventually, surrounding him on all sides, but he didn't feel injured or burned, he simply felt lighter.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured, slowly blinking his eyes in confusion as sunlight streamed in from the large windows and lit the angel on the bed beside him.

"That depends on what you think you're seeing." she replied with a small smile, reaching up to cup his cheek as her eyes watched him with concern, "What do you think you're looking at?"

"You, alive and well beside me." he said, barely believing it despite knowing that she had been alive before he'd passed out.

"Then no, you're not dreaming." she assured him, "It worked, Killian. You saved me, you saved everyone."

"It worked?" he repeated with a gasp, "We share...?"

"A heart, yes." she confirmed, reaching down and taking his hand, "Can't you feel it in your soul? We're one."

"Everything's a little...bright." he admitted with a frown, closing his eyes as the light of the sunlight suddenly seemed overwhelming.

"You're a little high from my healing magic." she explained quietly, "I've been working to try and stabilize you since you collapsed last night."

"What happened?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed and trying to will sleep away, "Why was I burning?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." she admitted, squeezing his hand, "But it appears that you're not the Dark One anymore."

"What?" he said in confusion, his eyes snapping open before slamming shut again when hit by the sunlight, "But...how can...?"

"I don't know." she replied, watching as his body began to relax as sleep tugged at him, "Killian? Killian?"

"Swan..." he murmured before he drifted away into his dreams, finally feeling as though he could rest now he knew that she was alive and well.

* * *

When he next woke, he could sense Emma in the room with him but she was no longer beside him on the bed.

"Killian." a voice calling his name caught his attention and he forced his eyelids to open, taking in his brother's regal appearance at the side of the bed.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, not having the strength or the inclination to form words so soon after being woken. The flames no longer hounded him in his sleep, leaving him to enjoy dreams of adventure and excitement that always featured his true love at their heart. He felt considerably more exhausted since the last time he remembered waking and he was keen to return to sleep to escape his throbbing head and aching body.

"Killian, it's Liam, can you stay awake for a little longer for me?" Liam's voice asked gently and Killian realised his eyes had closed without his permission once again. He was relatively sure that he'd been woken since his short talk with Emma, but he couldn't find any memories to confirm it.

"Liam..." he murmured with a yawn, shifting a little in the comfy bed.

"Are you in pain? Killian, talk to me." Liam practically pleaded, desperate to understand why his brother had been practically comatose in the days since he'd split his heart and somehow defeated the darkness.

"Just so tired..." Killian huffed sleepily, burrowing a little deeper into the duvet and blanket before sleep claimed him once more.

"Killian?" Liam asked, reaching out and nudging his brother's shoulder, but he could already see that getting a response from him would be unlikely.

"He's gone again." Emma sighed in frustration, "What the hell is going on with him, Liam?"

Liam shook his head, "This must have something to do with him being the Dark One, there's nothing physically wrong with him to be keeping him asleep." he said, "When you were researching the Dark One in Misthaven, was there any mention of sleep?"

She shook her head a little as nothing instantly came to mind, "Killian did most of the reading."

* * *

Anderson knocked on the bedroom door and waited for Emma's confirmation before he pushed the door open, "Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt." he said, his eyes landing on Killian's still form on the bed.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked, looking up from the books she and Liam were studying in the hope of finding answers.

"Is it alright if the lad comes in? He's concerned about Killian." he explained, glancing over his shoulder to where Henry anxiously waited in the corridor outside.

"Of course." she replied with a smile, "Bring him in."

"Come on, lad." Anderson encouraged, opening the door a little wider and letting Henry into the room.

Henry entered the room cautiously, his eyes widening a little when he saw Killian, "What's wrong with him?" he asked, "Is he ill?"

"We don't know." Liam admitted, getting to his feet and moving to his brother's bedside, "He's no longer the Dark One and he seems healthy enough, but he remains asleep."

"He's probably just tired." the boy replied with a slight shrug.

"What makes you say that, Henry?" the King asked.

"When we were keeping him locked up before the Captain woke, I used to deliver food to him and he never slept." Henry explained, "In the morning, he used to say that he wished he could sleep to escape the demon in his head."

"That's it!" Emma realised with a relieved grin, "If he didn't sleep during the weeks it took for you to arrive, Liam, then no wonder he's slept since he stopped being the Dark One, he's probably exhausted."

"It seems you're smarter than your Captain and I combined!" Liam chuckled, giving Henry a grateful smile and a nod.

"He's a smart lad with a bright future ahead." Anderson agreed proudly.

Henry ducked his head, blushing at the compliments he'd been given, "Perhaps I could read to Killian?" he suggested, "That might help him rest easier?"

"He'd like that." Emma nodded, "Which book are you going to read?"

Henry pulled a leatherbound book from the small satchel at his side, "He gave me this at the start of our trip to help me with my reading." he said, holding the book up, "It has all of the myths and legends of Misthaven."

"That's from my palace library!" Liam exclaimed.

"Clearly he wasn't quite as far gone into the darkness as we feared." Emma laughed softly.

* * *

"...a swish in the waves gave the sailor a shock. He looked around and saw a beautiful but deadly mermaid." Henry read, concentrating on the text in the book as he pronounced each word carefully.

"She gazed at him with her sharp eyes..." Killian mumbled, his eyelids flickering for a few moments as he woke from his slumber. Liam had told the story to him hundreds of times when they'd been aboard ships together so the words came to him as easily as breathing.

"Killian!" Henry greeted, immediately placing the book down and focusing on the pirate.

"Your reading is getting good now, lad." the former Dark One murmured, sitting up and stretching.

"I wouldn't be able to read anything at all if it weren't for you." Henry replied with a smile, "Are you feeling better? You've been asleep for days."

"Much better." Killian assured him, glancing around the room, "Where are Swan and the others?"

"They're in a meeting about the kingdom." Henry explained, "I volunteered to keep you company."

"I appreciate that." Killian admitted, propping himself up with pillows, "Now I'm apparently no longer the Dark One, I want to test something."

"Something magical?" Henry asked in concern, remembering the times that Killian's magic had seemed to control him.

"Aye, but you musn't be afraid, I have a feeling that everything's going to be alright from now on." the older man replied, holding his hand out and letting a ball of his magic gather in his palm. His eyes widened when he saw the golden glow of the magic, having become accustomed to tendrils of black and burgundy whenever he called upon it.

"I thought you had dark magic?" Henry questioned with a confused frown.

"I did." Killian agreed, gazing at the glowing ball of warmth, light and goodness, "But I think it's gone now."


	46. Chapter 46

A strange pulling sensation in her chest distracted Emma from the meeting she was attending about Gowerhaven's future. She concentrated on it, ignoring the conversation around her, and her eyes widened when she realised exactly what it was.

"Killian." she breathed, immediately transporting herself to his room and grinning when she found him awake and wielding magic with Henry at his side.

"Swan." Killian greeted with a big smile, easily dispersing the magic in his palm and opening his arms to catch her when she threw herself at him.

"I thought I'd lost you." she admitted, wrapping her arms tightly around him, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I'm fine, love." he assured, closing his eyes and holding her close for a few long moments, "It seems as though the darkness is gone for good, my magic feels as pure as yours now."

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, letting go of him and sitting beside him instead, "One minute you were the Dark One, the next you were crying out as though you were in pain."

"I was in pain, it felt like I was being burnt from the inside out." he sighed, reaching up and ruffling his hair a little, "Henry, lad, could you give us a minute?"

"Of course. I'll see you later." Henry replied, getting to his feet and quickly leaving the room so the two adults could talk freely.

"It's not that I don't trust him, I just want to work this out with you first." Killian explained softly.

"I understand and so does he." she said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "Tell me what you experienced."

"I think your light magic burnt the darkness out of me." he admitted, "When I gave you half of my heart, it was like you and the Dark One were at war."

"Who won the war?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Do you even need to ask?" he chuckled, "You, of course. Always you."

"So you're free of the darkness? Just like that?" she questioned curiously, "That almost seems too easy."

"You died, Emma." he reminded her gently, "That was hardly easy. I wasn't even sure if giving you half of my heart would work, I just knew that I had to try anything to get you back."

"I'm glad us sharing a heart didn't remove magic from you completely, I want us to be equal partners in everything." she admitted, "Hopefully it should be better for you without the darkness whispering in your head all of the time."

"I already feel lighter, as though I'm no longer being held to ransom by my own dark side." he said with a grin.

"Hook is still in there though, right?" she asked with a teasing smile, "I'm not opposed to him coming out to play from time to time."

"Is that right?" he chuckled with a raised eyebrow, "I think that could be arranged."

"Good." she replied, leaning in and kissing him. She put her arms around him when he deepened the kiss, her hands reaching upwards so her fingers could run through his hair. She reluctantly pulled back from him to gather breath, laughing softly as they both panted with flushed cheeks, "There's no rush, as I know you're probably still feeling exhausted, but there's one final thing for us to do to destroy Regina's reign for good."

"We need to destroy the curse." he realised, his hand gently trailing down her back, "I contained it, but its very existence just invites trouble."

"We'll fulfil the prophecy and our destiny, so our lives will be ours again." she murmured, her eyes flicking between his eyes and lips, "Perhaps we should start thinking about what's next for us?"

"A part of me never expected to survive this." he admitted, "I thought that we'd either die trying, or we'd need to sacrifice ourselves to beat them."

"Me too." she agreed, "What would you say to a holiday on the Jolly Roger once all of this is over? Just you and I sailing from sunrise until sunset, allowing the waves to guide us to new places?"

"I'd say aye." he replied with a grin, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "Let's get this last part done and start planning that holiday."

* * *

"Wow." Killian murmured as he and Emma walked hand-in-hand towards the glass-like ball of magic that kept Regina's curse contained above the cauldron in the courtyard, "I can feel the dark magic rolling off that in waves."

"It's amazing that you were even able to contain it." she replied, watching curiously as strands of his black and burgundy dark magic pulsed within the sealed ball, "You were the most powerful being in all the realms and I missed your most important moment, I'm kind of disappointed."

"I'm sure it was quite the sight." he chuckled with a shake of his head, "But for me it all went rather quickly. One moment I was pouring everything I had into it and the next I was on the floor with Anderson at my side."

"You're one hell of a man, Killian Jones." she admitted with a proud smile, "The universe has tried to keep you down but it's failed each time."

"It'll fail again at keeping me down when we destroy this curse." he replied, giving her hand a squeeze before he transported himself to the opposite side of the cauldron, "Let's do this."

"Ready?" she asked after taking a few seconds to ready both her stance and her mind for the concentration required to complete their task.

"Aye." he called in response, raising his hand and closing his eyes. He mentally counted to three before he let his magic loose at the same moment she did, the halves of the heart they shared beating in time with the pulsing magic they were sending towards the ball of dark magic.

The wind whipped up around them and dark clouds formed in the sky above as their strong light magic fought the writhing darkness. Minutes dragged on as the battle continued, with no clear winner in sight. Cracks appeared in the clear ball that kept the curse contained as the dark magic inside became more and more irritated.

"It's not working!" Emma yelled over the wind, struggling to keep her arms raised as the magic use took its toll on her.

"Let go, Swan!" Killian shouted back to her, "I have a plan, but I need you to trust me!"

"I always trust you!" she replied, dropping her arms and letting go of her magic, "What are you going to do?"

"I saved you." he bit out, beginning to shake as the pure darkness overpowered his light magic. He focused on transforming the curse instead, no longer trying to destroy it, "Now you're going to have to save me!"

"Killian, no!" she cried, barely having time to blink before he lowered his arms and the clear ball exploded, freeing the curse and ripping them away from each other once more.


	47. Chapter 47

"Please, you don't understand! I have to get to the docks, I have to find Killian!" Emma growled, fighting against the guard that dragged her through the dark forest towards a large castle looming in the distance, "I know pirates that could reward you very handsomely if you'd just let me go. Please, I need to find a ship called the Jolly Roger. Have you heard of it?"

She'd woken in a clearing not long before and had barely made it a few feet through the foliage before she'd been spotted and apprehended. The last thing she remembered was the curse blinding her and stealing her away from the man she loved. He'd asked her to save him, but she wondered what exactly she'd be faced with.

"Liam, thank god!" she exclaimed in relief when she was brought face-to-face with the man she knew as the King of Misthaven at the entrance of the castle, "We have to find Killian! This is a curse and we have to break it!"

Liam frowned at her words, studying her for a long moment before he looked to the guard that held her arm in a tight grip, "Where did you find her?"

"In a clearing a short distance from the middlemist meadow." the guard replied, his tone clipped, "My light magic sensor detected her."

"Interesting." Liam mused, looking over her again before he turned away and began to walk through the entrance hall, calling over his shoulder, "Bring her. It's been quite some time since we found one with light magic, I'd thought we'd collected it all by now."

"Light magic sensor?" she repeated as she was shoved forward, a spike of fear rushing through her as she considered their words, "Liam! What the hell is going on? I know you're cursed, but we need to help your brother! Doesn't that matter to you?"

The castle chilled her to her core and set her senses on edge as they made their way deeper and deeper into its stone structure. Their route felt like a labyrinth, with one endless corridor followed by another that looked exactly the same. How did they find their way around when Emma was already struggling to remember her way back?

"Liam!" she began again with a hiss when they came to a stop at a pair of intimidatingly tall marble doors, "I don't have time for this! I have to get to Killian!"

"Shh." Liam murmured, turning to face her as he placed his hand on one of the door handles, "You're hardly in a position to make demands. You were found on the Master's property and he won't be happy with you. I'd suggest you keep quiet until spoken to or he may decide to remove your mouth entirely."

She tensed at his words, taking a deep breath to centre herself as he pushed the door open. Inky blackness was all she could see as the doors opened and she did her best to dig her heels in to avoid going into it. Her magic pulsed in time with her heart rate, warning her of the danger that lurked in the chamber. Her resistance meant nothing to the guard, who pulled her along without an issue.

The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving them in the pitch black for too many seconds than Emma would have liked before lanterns blinked into life and lit a single stone path. On either side appeared to be unending pools of water, but her instincts told her that the liquid was anything but; they were surrounded by pure darkness and black magic. She forced herself to keep pace with the burly guard beside her, swallowing down her fear as they reached the end of the path. Did they mean to throw her into the darkness? The single path was the only way in and out of the chamber, that much was clear.

"Master." Liam spoke with a voice that was little more than a whisper, lowering himself down onto his knees and bowing his head, "I apologise for disturbing your peace, but we have something of interest for you."

Emma flinched as what looked to be a snake shot out from the lake of liquid and coiled around the guard at her side, squeezing him and dragging him away from her and into the pool of blackness. He seemed to put up very little fight, if he even could, and was soon gone beneath the surface. She looked to Liam for an explanation, but he hadn't moved from his position.

"There was hardly any need for that." he stated calmly, "He was merely here to keep the girl in line."

"They're not to come in here, Liam." a booming voice echoed out and the lake in front of the kneeling man began to bubble, rapidly rising up and coiling into the shape of a man, "This is my sanctuary."

"I understand, brother." Liam replied, finally getting to his feet and taking a step back to allow the human-shaped pulsing darkness to step onto the path. As soon as both of the creature's feet were on dry land, the liquid melted away and revealed her true love, Killian Jones.

"Killian!" she gasped, unable to contain the word as relief at seeing him melted into confusion and finally fear.

He studied her with cold eyes, his skin pale white with pulsing black veins beneath the surface, "How do you know that name?"

"In this world he won, didn't he?" she realised with an intake of breath, "Rumplestiltskin stole you away and made you into a weapon, just as he planned to do in the real world. Somehow, he fused you with the darkness, you're not even really you at all, are you?

"Don't you dare say his name here!" Killian roared, the calm lake of darkness around them transforming into a choppy sea with waves that crashed against the edges of the path, "Say it again and I'll end your life."

"She has light magic." Liam spoke up quickly, "That's how the guards came across her. Isn't that wonderful? More magical light beings to drain means more power for your project."

"You only have half of a heart." the most powerful dark being in all the realms murmured as he studied her as though he could see into her chest, ignoring his brother and moving a little closer towards her as the water calmed once more, "Where is the other half?"

"You have it." she admitted softly, "As mad as I'm sure it probably sounds to you, this is a cursed world. It's not real, it's more like a dream. In the real world, you saved me by splitting your heart and sharing it with me. You let this curse happen so we could defeat the darkness once and for all. We just have to break it and then we can go home, back to our real world and our real lives."

"Fascinating." he chuckled after long minutes of silence, "You truly believe the nonsense you're spouting, don't you love? You do realise that to break a curse, you need true love's kiss? Where do you hope to get that from in my land of misery?"

"We are true love." she insisted, "We've overcome obstacle after obstacle where the darkness has tried to keep us apart, but it's always failed."

"True love?" he sneered, "To share a true love bond, one must be able to feel love. Clearly you've not noticed, darling, but I'm incapable of feeling such a thing. My maker removed emotions from me to ensure that I would reach my full potential."

"He took your heart?" she hissed in a tone more possessive and defensive than she'd intended. She hated the idea of someone having the ability to control Killian after all he'd been through as a slave, "Where is it?"

"Eager to control me, are we?" he mocked, looking out over the lake of blackness, "It's locked away in a box beneath all of this."

"But you're made of it, aren't you?" she questioned, glancing between it and him, "If you're pure darkness and so is it, can't you retrieve the box yourself?"

"That would be far too easy for my maker to allow." Killian muttered, a hint of something more than ice and evil momentarily slipping out from behind his mask, "Only a light magic user can retrieve the box and open it."

"You're draining light magic users to gather enough light magic to attempt it, aren't you?" she realised, suddenly understanding Liam's words, "But it hasn't worked so far?"

"For a time I captured them and forced them to retrieve the box, but the darkness devoured them. Each time I try to wield stolen magic, my own magic burns it away before it can be of use." he explained, "Do you see, love? There's no chance of getting true love's kiss from me as there's no chance of retrieving my heart."


	48. Chapter 48

"Why don't we work together to get your heart?" Emma suggested, unwilling to take no for an answer despite the apparent enormity of the task ahead of them. She wouldn't let him stay drowning in the darkness for any longer than was strictly necessary, his lack of hope was already painful to see. She'd thought it had been heartbreaking to witness him wrestle with his dark magic before, but seeing him overrun with it and clearly desperately miserable was much, much worse.

"No one has ever offered to assist me."

She couldn't contain the slight chuckle that escaped her at the disbelief in his tone, "Have you ever asked anyone to help you? Or did you just capture them and threaten them? Generally people are more willing to help with things if you actually ask them."

"No one with light magic would ever help me. I'm a monster, as I'm sure you could tell the moment you entered. Your instincts are screaming at you to run, aren't they?"

"I would never run from you. No matter the situation, you're still my true love."

He sighed and shook his head at her words, looking out at the sea of black magic before he gazed at her once more, "I've never met anyone like you. Just who are you?"

She reached out carefully, offering her hand for him to shake, "Emma Swan, your true love."

He hesitated slightly before moving to take her hand, clearly expecting something terrible to occur. When their skin met and nothing happened, his pale face was filled with amazement, "All others who've touched me have turned to ashes. How is that possible?"

"We share a heart and we're equals, you can't kill me and I can't kill you, Killian." she replied, giving his hand a firm shake, "Now, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can both go home."

"I'm not…" he began, looking down at her hand in his own. He shook slightly from the skin contact, clearly unused to experiencing it, "People don't… They don't call me… I'm the Dark One."

"But your first name is Killian, isn't it?" she prompted, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "So perhaps I could call you that while we're working together? It would certainly be easier than the title you've been given. Killian sounds more… warm."

He let go of her as soon as the word left her lips, not giving her any warning before he stepped back into the inky black liquid and dissolved right in front of her.

"No!" she cried, about to launch herself in after him when Liam pulled her back from the edge of the path, "Killian? Killian, come back! I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"Come along." Liam advised, gently steering her in the direction of the marble doors, "He's done with us for today. Let's return tomorrow."

"What? No! We can't waste time, we have to get his heart!" she insisted, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get around Liam, "Why is he done with us? What's wrong with him?"

He refused to answer her questions until the marble doors were shut and they were some distance away down the corridor, "The darkness does not allow him to feel or to experience warmth." he tried to explain, "It sees emotion and touch as a weakness. He remains in the chamber to contain it as best he can."

"So he just disappeared because it got angry with me for making him feel?" she tried to understand, "But that's…"

"Madness?" Liam sighed with a shake of his head, "Rumplestiltskin caused him to be this way. He tried to create the ultimate Dark One, a weapon so deadly that it was unstoppable, but he only succeeded in destroying my brother. He has no interest in ruling kingdoms and creating a dark empire as the darkness desires, he cares only about retrieving his heart and feeling his stolen emotions once more."

"It's not just that the light magic users weren't powerful enough, was it?" she guessed with a grim smile, "It's trying to prevent him, isn't it?

"You're the first one who has ever survived touching him." Liam admitted, "Perhaps you truly are his true love and you'll be able to save him?"

* * *

"Dark One." she greeted the large chamber as the marble doors slammed shut behind her. She'd gotten a small amount of sleep in a guest room a few floors above, but she'd been unable to stop thinking about how they were going to get his heart back when the odds seemed stacked against them. What would happen if they couldn't? Would she die? Would he be trapped in this horrid cursed existence for eternity? Finally, after much tossing and turning, she felt that she had a plan.

"Emma Swan." he responded, rising up from the darkness and becoming whole once again as he joined her on the path. His skin seemed almost more translucent than it had the day before and she wondered what it felt like to be literally formed of the darkness itself. He continued to speak, his dark eyes fixed on her, "You're still here? I'd expected you to have gone when the fatality rate of the situation became clear to you."

"I want to try." she insisted with determination, raising her head proudly, "When we work together, there's no way we can fail."

"Very well." he agreed with a reluctant nod, raising his hand and forcing one of the dark lakes to part so she could see a golden box resting deep below on blackened, ashen sand, "I will do my best to assist, but the darkness hasn't been supportive of my endeavours so far."

She took a deep, steadying breath before she called on her magic, transporting herself onto the strange sand. It gave way slightly beneath her, reaching up and sticking to her shoes like quicksand, threatening to drag her down.

A ripple formed in the wall of blackness and he stepped out like a vengeful demon, dark eyes that were somehow both foreign and familiar fixed on her.

"Come." he instructed, barely waiting for her to follow before he was stalking towards the box that contained his heart.

With every step they took, the box seemed to get further away and the walls of swirling darkness tried to close in on them. He forced them back, initially with ease but it was clear that fighting the swirling darkness in his soul was becoming increasingly challenging.

"This isn't working." she reluctantly admitted, focusing on the box and transporting herself to it before it could move again. She threw herself forward, getting her hands on the golden handle and clinging on for dear life in the expectation that it would try to escape them once more.

Surprisingly, it remained still and all was calm in the chamber.

"It can't be that easy." he murmured, joining her beside the box and staring down at it, "It's too simple, he would have foreseen you coming here…"

"Maybe this one time we'll get lucky?"

"No. My maker was nothing if not cruel. If you've got the box then there's something more planned."

She waited a few moments that felt like hours before she opened the box, a smile forming on her lips when she saw the ruby red half of a heart inside.

"It really is that simple." she breathed, picking it up and turning to face Killian. The smile was gone from her lips in an instant when she saw the tidal wave of darkness rushing towards his back, "Killian, the magic!"

He grunted as it slammed into him, throwing his arms out wide and trying to hold it back as it tried to force itself past him, "Get out of here! Leave the heart, it won't stop until you do!"

She could see that he was losing the battle against the darkness, slowly but surely he was dissolving into the inky liquid.

"No." she decided, getting to her feet and holding the heart close to her chest.

"Emma-"

As it stole him away from her, she moved closer and closer towards him, refusing to allow fear to get the best of her. His dark, hopeless eyes were the last thing she saw before she stepped into the wall of swirling blackness and let it drown her too.


	49. Chapter 49

"Emma?"

"Emma, wake up."

"Emma, please, wake up."

Desperate pleas and a less than gentle hand shaking her shoulder drew Emma out of a deep sleep that she was more than content to stay in.

"Killian?" she murmured in confusion, blinking blearily up at him before the memory of breath being forced from her lungs by crushing darkness hit her like a blow to the head. She pulled herself away from him and shot to her feet, stumbling back a few steps and trying to figure out if there was anything wrong with her.

She'd been lying on the strange ash-like sand and he'd been kneeling beside her, but now he got to his feet too, watching her with concern that shouldn't be possible without a beating heart in his chest.

She glanced around and her eyes widened when she realised that the liquid blackness was gone. They were stood in a pit resembling an empty swimming pool, "Where did it go?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked gently, moving towards her, "Emma, you beat it. Your light, your goodness, you were too much for it. It tried to drown you, but you burnt whatever touched you. It was incredible."

Flashes of memories returned at his words, darkness coating her glowing skin, failing to infect her, an evil cackle in her ear as it tried to overpower her before screams deafened her as it lost…

"Your heart, what happened to your heart?"

"You returned it to my chest. You saved me."

She squinted a little at his words, starting to recall dragging him out of the swirling blackness, separating them into two entities before she destroyed the evil that had cursed him for far too long.

"We won." she realised, the concept seeming simply impossible after the many hurdles they'd been hit with in their time together, "We finally won."

"Well, you won." he chuckled slightly, stepping closer, "I was rather useless back there."

With shaking hands she reached out and touched his shoulders, reassuring herself that he was real as she ran the tips of her fingers over his chest and down his arms until she could take his hand and hook in her own hands, "Hey." she breathed.

"Hey." he repeated with a nervous smile, "So you were telling the truth about the whole true love thing then, aye?"

"Aye." she nodded, biting her lip to restrain a goofy grin that threatened to overtake her face, "What did your maker tell you about true love?"

"That it was a myth, that it was pointless to hope for magic that had disappeared centuries before."

"And what do you think?"

"That somehow it's right in front of me. I don't know how I got so lucky, I know I don't deserve to be loved after all that I've done since becoming the Dark One but my heart has been racing since the moment you placed it back into my chest. Every time you look at me, I don't ever want you to look away."

"The deeds you believe you've done aren't real." she murmured, cupping his cheek and looking into his deep blue eyes, "The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin created a curse that was going to engulf our land, that would allow the darkness to reign forever, and being the hero that you are, you tried to stop it. You couldn't destroy it, but you could change it and you let it happen, knowing that when we broke it this time we'd banish the darkness for good."

"I want to believe that to be true." he whispered, closing his eyes as she stroked his skin with the pad of her thumb, "But how can they not be real? The memories in my head are as fresh as if they occurred yesterday."

"Before you allowed this curse to happen, you asked me to trust you." she stated gently, "Killian Jones, I trust and love you with my entire being. I know that in this world we've only just met, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that? Please, just this one time."

"I don't know how or why, but I know that I can." he replied with certainty, opening his eyes and gazing down at her, "You've already given me so much by returning my heart to me, I can't ask for anything more."

"Trust me." she insisted, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. It only took a second for him to kiss her back and when he did a wave of rainbow magic exploded out from them and broke the final curse.

* * *

They were transported back to the courtyard where they'd been when the curse had been set free, still locked in an embrace despite the sudden change in scenery.

"I knew you could do it, Swan." he murmured, breaking the kiss to lean back and look at her. His memories were restored and everything was exactly as it was before the curse had transported them away, only now the darkness was gone for good, "You're the only one capable of destroying the darkness, even I couldn't do it."

"Don't forget that we share a heart. Your heart. You started to destroy the darkness when you brought me back, I merely completed my share of the task. We've been in this together, right from the very start when we didn't even know each other."

"So what do we do next? The Evil Queen is defeated and the darkness is gone, leaving you and I as royals from two different kingdoms."

"We are still betrothed to one another, aren't we?" she asked, linking her fingers with his, "Perhaps we could consider going through with that political alliance? I can foresee it being very beneficial to both parties."

"Princess, are you proposing?" he chuckled, lifting their joined hands and kissing her knuckle, "I'd have to speak to King Liam, but I'm sure our two kingdoms could come to an arrangement of some sort."

"And then we'd have our honeymoon on the Jolly Roger?"

"Naturally, Swan. Where else?"

She laughed and leaned in to press another kiss against his lips, revelling in the new sense of calm that washed over them, "It's going to be strange trying to become royals, neither of us have any practice at it."

"Aye, it will be." he agreed, pulling her into a close embrace, "But we'll work it out as we work everything out - together."


End file.
